Alas Rotas II: Resurrección
by zorry2000
Summary: Los días de Myrtle como fantasma terminaron. Ha aparecido en un banco de King's Cross, y no recuerda nada de su "vida" como espíritu, ni siquiera recuerda cómo murió. Ahora, se enfrenta a una vida nueva, literalmente.
1. Despertar

1\. Despertar

Nada.

No veo nada en derredor mío, ni arriba, ni abajo. Nada. No entiendo por qué, ni sé a ciencia cierta cómo me siento. Sólo atino a ver mis manos, mis pies, mi cuerpo… y no me veo como en los últimos cincuenta años, pero eso no me reconforta, aunque tampoco me extraña. De alguna manera me es familiar mi estado, aún sin saber qué es lo que hago aquí, o cómo fue que llegué. En cuanto quiero cerrar los ojos para perderme en mis pensamientos, es cuando la escucho fuerte, clara en mi cabeza. La voz dice cosas confusas, pero a poco comprendo que se trata de la misma frase, una y otra vez. Me adormila el escucharla como un eco, y me siento flotar hacia ella, hasta que logro escuchar con claridad y entender lo que dice.

— ¿Señorita? Señorita, despierte; ¿se encuentra bien? — dice la voz, muy cerca de mi oído — Señorita…

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué, cómo…? — digo estirándome — ¡Yaauuuhhnn! ¿Ya es hora de clases…? ¡Aayyy!

Repentinamente, sentí dolor en mi costado izquierdo. Mi reacción inmediata fue alzarme como un resorte y abrir muy grandes mis ojos en busca de mis gafas, que no localicé hasta que alguien me las tendió.

— Tenga — dijo la misma voz de antes, en un tono amable aunque precavido —. Esto es suyo, ¿cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza, recibiendo mis gafas de manos de aquel hombre que apenas si lograba enfocar. Me las puse y pude verlo todo con claridad, mientras el silbato de un tren me decía a gritos dónde me encontraba. Era la estación King's Cross, en el andén 9 ¾ con el Expresso Hogwarts a punto de salir. Me había caído de uno de los bancos del andén, golpeándome el hombro contra las losas del piso, y el hombre que me hablaba era uno de los vigilantes de la estación.

— ¡El tren, se va el tren! — exclamé al tiempo que hacía por levantarme.

— ¡Señorita, espere por favor! — dijo el vigilante, tomándome por el brazo — ¡No puedo dejar que suba así!

— ¡Pero el tren, se marcha sin mí! — dije, comenzando a forcejear.

Logré soltarme y comenzar a correr hacia el vagón más cercano, pero tres pasos después volví a caer, y entonces me di cuenta de algo más extraño. Toda mi ropa y hasta mi calzado lucía viejo, estropeado por años de encierro y humedad, como si hubiera permanecido empacado en algún baúl enterrado. Mi caída fue causada por uno de mis zapatos que terminó de desbaratarse cuando traté de correr, y al levantarme mi túnica y mi blusa amenazaron con correr con la misma suerte. El paciente guardia intervino entonces y me puso encima su propia chaqueta del uniforme.

— Cúbrase señorita — me dijo mientras lo miraba —. Venga, acompáñeme por favor.

Caminamos por el andén despacio, yendo a un paso delante del guardia y cuidando de no dejar lo que quedaba de mis zapatos por el andén, mientras todos nos miraban entre extrañados y fascinados.

— Perderé el tren— comenté en voz baja —. Mis padres se enojarán mucho.

Al hablar miro discretamente al guardia, y noto que me ve de soslayo mientras articula una leve sonrisa que no comprendo. Llegamos ante la puerta del jefe de estación, y el vigilante llama dos veces. "Adelante", responden desde dentro, y mi acompañante entra pidiéndome que le espere un momento. Mientras lo hago, miro alrededor de la oficina con curiosidad, pues en todo el tiempo que llevo estudiando en Hogwarts nunca la había visto por dentro, aunque debo decir que me la imaginaba diferente. Los retratos encantados de la antesala comienzan a mirarme, pero cuando yo los veo se hacen los desentendidos. Todos, menos uno que me sigue mirando y haciendo gesto de esforzarse por recordar algo.

— Pase por favor señorita — dice el guardia asomándose por la puerta de la oficina. Entro detrás de él, sintiendo aún la mirada del retrato.

— Buen día señorita — me dice un hombre mayor, sentado detrás de un escritorio. Una placa sobre el mismo me informa que se llama Bertrand.

— Bu-buen día — digo con timidez, algo inusual en mí.

— Bueno, le explicaré por qué está aquí señorita — me dice entrelazando sus dedos —. El oficial Gregg aquí presente me informa que usted apareció en un banco del andén, sin que nadie la viera hacerlo, y que no llegó atravesando el muro como todos los magos y brujas lo hacen siempre. El hecho de que estuviera dormida, y que vistiera de manera tan… lamentable, fue lo que llamó la atención del oficial, que se apresuró a ver si se encontraba bien y si no había sido víctima de algún maleficio.

— N-no, no es así. Me encuentro bien — dije secamente, revisándome con algo de nervios.

— Bien, es bueno saberlo — replicó el señor Bertrand —. Ahora, las presentaciones. Soy el señor Bertrand, encargado administrativo de esta estación mágica, al oficial Gregg ya lo conoce, ¿y usted es…?

— M-me llamo Myrtle — contesté algo aturdida —. Myrtle Morseferth señor.

La conversación continuó por un rato, con más preguntas sobre mí, mi familia y mi casa. El señor Bertrand anotaba todo lo que le respondía y lo releía como verificando que no hubiera perdido algún detalle. Luego dijo que haría algunas llamadas, y al ponerse de pie sacó de un bolsillo un raro y pequeño aparato, en el que parecía teclear algo. Mi curiosidad dominó mis nervios, y tuve que preguntar.

— Perdón, ¿qué es eso? — dije mirando el aparato. La reacción de ambos señores fue la misma, asombro total.

— Es un teléfono móvil — me dijo el guardia en voz baja, mientras Bertrand hablaba por el aparato —. Ya sabe, uno de esos aparatos muggles modernos.

— ¿Móvil? — repliqué sin creerlo — ¿Y qué les pasó a los aparatos con disco?

Gregg me miró como si estuviera ante un dinosaurio vivo, en tanto que yo seguía fascinada con el aparato ese. Bertrand terminó de hablar, pulsó una tecla del aparato y lo dejó en su escritorio.

— Así que, ¿qué puede decirnos sobre lo que le haya pasado, señorita Morseferth? — me preguntó Bertrand a quemarropa.

— ¿Eh? — titubeé — P-pues no sé… E-estaba soñando algo raro, y… yo… pues…

— ¿Soñando? — interrumpió el administrador — No, no señorita, lo que le pregunto es si recuerda haber tenido un accidente, o si alguien le hizo esto, o si…

— No, no señor — respondí, un poco más dueña de mí misma —. La verdad, no recuerdo nada de eso.

— Ande señorita — trató de animarme Gregg —, haga un esfuerzo. Le ayudaremos.

— Lo sé, pero es que sinceramente no… — comencé a responder, hasta que un sonido gracioso proveniente del aparato de Bertrand me interrumpió.

— Disculpe por favor — dijo tomando el aparato. Esta vez, en lugar de hablar con él, pulsó un par de teclas y leyó algo que apareció en la pequeña ventanita que tenía al frente el artefacto. Luego, me miró con gesto de asombro antes de dirigirse al guardia.

— Oficial, acompáñeme por favor — le dijo pasando a mi lado para salir de la oficina —. Señorita, tenga la gentileza de esperarnos un momento por favor.

— Sí, bueno pero yo… — quise decirle a Bertrand que iba a perder el tren, pero no me escuchó. Ambos hombres salieron casi corriendo de la oficina, con tanta prisa que el administrador había olvidado su aparato sobre el escritorio. Por curiosidad quise verlo más de cerca, y leí lo que había en la ventanita luminosa antes de que se apagara. Tras la lectura sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar.

_MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_EXPEDIENTE DE ESTATUS DE VIDA_

_Nombre: Morseferth Loperbec, Myrtle_

_Edad: 15 años_

_Extraviada: No reportada_

_Atacada con violencia: No reportada_

_Secuestrada: No reportada_

_Fallecida: SÍ_

_Causa del deceso: Indeterminada_

_Lugar del deceso: Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Año del deceso: 1943_

— ¿Fa-falle…? — farfullé, sin querer decir la palabra completa. Mis manos temblaban sobremanera, y tuve que sentarme sobre ellas para controlarlas. Una sensación de desesperación relampagueó por todo mi cuerpo, y me levanté de inmediato. Había visto el nombre de mi colegio, y pensé que ahí debían tener respuestas.

Comencé a buscar otra salida que no fuera la puerta, pues ahí estaban Bertrand y Gregg y seguramente me detendrían para saber el por qué el Ministerio de Magia me consideraba muerta. Miré a todas partes buscando una salida, y en eso escuché la voz de uno de los retratos que estaban colgados en la pared detrás del escritorio.

— ¡Psst, niña! — dijo el retrato — ¡Rápido, por allí!

Volteé rápidamente, y vi en la imagen al mismo hombre que se me había quedado mirando cuando entré con el vigilante. De momento su cara se me hizo muy familiar, pero no conseguí recordar dónde lo había visto antes. Miré hacia donde la imagen me señalaba, y vi una puerta más pequeña a un lado de una vitrina que la tapaba desde el punto de vista donde me había sentado.

— Gracias señor — le dije al retrato.

— Por nada niña — me contestó sonriendo —. Fue un placer volver a verla.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la imagen ya se había salido del marco, y supuse que volvió al otro marco que había visto al entrar. Me precipité hacia la puertita, y vi que era la entrada a un baño, en cuyo fondo había una ventana apenas suficientemente grande para que cupiera un niño. Al ir hacia ella tropecé con un gabinete bajo el lavabo, el cual se abrió y un par de prendas cayeron de él. Eran un pantalón de peto y un par de botas de trabajo.

Tomé la ropa y la arrojé por la ventana, para luego intentar salir yo misma por el pequeño hueco sin hacer ruido, lo cual logré con algún esfuerzo y dejando parte de mis raídas ropas atoradas en el marco. En eso escuché a los hombres que volvían a la oficina, y me apresuré a tomar la ropa y las botas y a salir de allí corriendo hasta el andén, justo cuando el conductor del Expresso gritaba la partida del tren. Corrí para alcanzarlo, cuando sentí que algo se me enterraba en las costillas. Era mi varita, que se había salido del único bolsillo útil que le quedaba a mi túnica. La tomé y casi sin aliento invoqué "inmobilus", deteniendo en seco al tren.

— ¡Oiga, usted! — escuché un grito entre la pasmada multitud. No me detuve a ver quién era el que gritaba, y seguí corriendo hasta alcanzar el último vagón al cual subí al tiempo que invocaba un "finite incantatem" y el tren retomaba su marcha.

Me senté en el suelo del vagón y vi que era el de guarda equipajes. Hice un espacio y me acomodé para descansar, no sin antes haber cambiado mis carcomidas ropas por el pantalón de peto y las botas, sintiéndome mejor. Me quedaban algo grandes, y al notarlo recordé un encantamiento que mi madre solía hacer para arreglarnos la ropa a papá y a mí. Lo conjuré y todo se ajustó un poco nada más, pensé que se debía a que la ropa era de hombre pero no importaba. Al menos ya no estaba semi desnuda, y pronto llegaría al colegio para despejar mis dudas.

— Fallecida — dije al fin la palabra —. Pero, ¿cómo?


	2. Preguntas

2\. Preguntas

No fue cómodo viajar con el equipaje, pero no tenía opción. El vagón estaba oscuro y completamente cerrado, sin ventanas y con la puerta que daba ingreso al resto del tren cerrada por fuera. Lo peor de todo era que comenzaba a tener hambre, y no había manera de conseguir algo para comer. Había decidido tratar de dormir para olvidarme del hambre, cuando de pronto escuché el ruido que antecedía a la apertura de la puerta que daba al vagón siguiente, junto con el murmullo de voces tras ella.

Me agazapé en el rincón más alejado de la puerta, intentando pasar desapercibida entre la oscuridad del vagón. Un chorro de luz entró cuando la puerta fue abierta, y dos sombras se proyectaron en el piso cerca de mis pies. Una era alta y algo robusta, coronada por un gorro, y la otra era más baja y delgada. Los dueños de ambas sombras continuaban con la conversación que sostenían desde antes de entrar, y no era muy amena que digamos.

— ¡Te lo he dicho por tres años, Warncke! — dijo una voz adulta, de hombre — ¡Las mascotas deben ir con el equipaje de los alumnos, no con los alumnos!

— ¡Pero ya me disculpé con la señorita dulcera! — contestó una voz aguda de un chico. Me imaginé que debía ser de tercer año — ¡Sólo le mostraba mi mascota a la chica que me gus…!

— ¡Pues no me importa para qué lo sacaste de su jaula, "Romeo"! — replicó el adulto sarcástico. Debía tratarse del conductor — ¡Tu comelón animal se queda aquí hasta que llegues al colegio, y ni una palabra más o te devolveré a Londres con todo y tu glotona bestia! ¡Ahora entra, y déjalo!

El chico hizo ademán de contestar (lo noté por su sombra), pero no lo hizo. Entonces vi con espanto que su sombra se hacía más grande, señal de que se acercaba a donde estaba escondida. Temblando, hice mi cuerpo tan pequeño como pude en el pequeño rincón, y cerré los ojos esperando que el muchacho no me viera. Entonces la voz del conductor lo apremió.

— ¡Vamos Warncke, muévete de una vez! — dijo molesto.

— ¡Ya voy! — rezongó el chico. Escuché un golpe de algo que rebotó en el suelo, un chillido y otro golpe más seco, seguido del sisear de algo que se arrastró a consecuencia del último golpe.

— ¡Esto es por tu culpa! — gritó el chico, dando media vuelta para irse con el conductor, que rezongaba algo sobre la mala hora en que permitieron el ingreso de cualquier mascota mágica a Hogwarts.

Esperé un poco antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo, empujada por los lloriqueos que escuchaba. Me acerqué un poco a la jaula que había ido a parar cerca de mis pies, miré dentro y un par de ojillos oscuros llenos de ternura me devolvieron la mirada. El lloriqueo cesó para dar paso a la curiosidad.

— Hola, hola amiguito — dije sin alzar la voz — ¿Cómo estás, no te lastimaron?

El cachorrito lamió mis dedos en respuesta, y decidí sacarlo de su encierro. Fue cuando pude ver que entre mis manos tenía un cachorro de crup, que agitaba sus dos colas contentísimo de que alguien se hubiera apiadado de él. Tenía pegados en su lomo pedazos de dulces mágicos, y algunas envolturas de golosinas.

— Así que por eso te descubrieron — le dije al cachorrito en tono maternal —. Perrito malo, eso no se hace. No debes devorarte todo el contenido del carrito de dulces — en eso, tras un sonoro eructo el can arrojó una rueda —, ni el carrito tampoco.

Por respuesta el pequeño crup hizo un leve quejido y agachó las orejas avergonzado. Me dio tanta ternura que comencé a acariciarlo para darle consuelo, y él respondió con un par de ladridos de aceptación. Ahora éramos amigos.

— Si te portas bien, te conseguiré más golosinas — le dije acariciándolo —. Ahora, calladitos los dos para que no nos descubran, ¿de acuerdo?

El cachorro me miró como si comprendiera, y agitó sus colas jadeando sin ladrar, haciéndome saber que había entendido. Me senté con él en el suelo y al sentir algo en el bolsillo trasero, lo extraje con una mano en tanto sostenía al cachorro con la otra. Era una gorra arrugada de trabajo, con el logotipo de la estación bordado y a medio coser por lo gastado. La sacudí un poco y me la puse a manera que me cubriera un poco los ojos, para tratar de dormir, en tanto que el pequeño crup se acomodaba en mi regazo.

El viaje transcurrió sin más contratiempos, ya era entrada la noche cuando unos ruiditos peculiares me despertaron. El cachorro no estaba y me asusté, creyendo que algo le habría sucedido. Comencé a andar gateando por el vagón, haciendo silbidos leves para llamar al crup, hasta que lo escuché dar un ladrido y sus patitas sonando por el piso del vagón. Llegó hasta mí con una envoltura en el hocico, la cual dejó caer para sentarse sobre sus patitas traseras y jadear de gusto al verme.

— ¡Uf, me asustaste pequeño! — le dije acariciándolo — ¿Pero dónde te habías metido? ¿Y qué es eso que traes, restos de golosinas?

Revisé la envoltura, y en efecto tenía restos de algo que olía a maní con chocolate. No reconocí la marca, así que pensé que debía ser algún dulce muggle que el cachorro había encontrado. El aroma me despertó el apetito, y mi estómago me recordó con un quejido que no había comido nada durante el viaje.

— Amiguito, voy a pedirte un favor — le dije al crup acariciándolo —. Quiero que me muestres dónde encontraste esto, ¿lo harás?

Le mostré la envoltura y, haciendo como si me entendiera, el cachorro saltó de mis manos y echó a correr por donde había venido, conmigo siguiéndolo a gatas. Tras un momento encontré al crup saltando delante de un baúl que tenía un costado roto, en donde el animalito metía la cabeza y forcejeaba un poco antes de sacarla triunfante con otra golosina parecida, pero esta vez completa. La dejó cerca de mí y esperó, como pidiendo que lo convidara.

— Huy, gracias amigo — dije abriendo la golosina —. Me pregunto de quién será este baúl, es raro que se haya roto siendo de un ma… Oh, es de una bruja.

Leí la placa de identificación y vi un nombre femenino, uno que me fue muy familiar. Decía "O. HORNSBY" con letras muy adornadas. De inmediato un recuerdo acudió a mi cabeza, uno no muy agradable de cierta alumna que me molestaba hasta la tortura.

— Olive — me dije casi entre dientes —. Así que este es tu baúl… Es hora de desquitarme de las que me has hecho.

Probé a abrir el cerrojo con mi varita, sin lograrlo. Olive debió utilizar algún encantamiento especial para bloquear el acceso al baúl, y maldije mi suerte. El cachorro saltó sobre el baúl y se sentó a mirar mi frustración.

— Diantres, no puedo abrirlo. Si pudiera botar el cerrojo… Pero bueno, ya me desquitaré de ésa de otra form… ¡Hey, pero qué…!

Más tardé yo en hablar que el cachorro en lanzarse a atacar el cerrojo, el cual arrancó sin mayor problema. La tapa se levantó suavemente, mientras felicitaba al crup por su ayuda. Había olvidado que los crups pueden devorar casi cualquier cosa, y el baúl no estaba hechizado para repelerlos.

Una vez abierto, empecé a revisarlo al tiempo que maquinaba toda clase de venganzas contra Olive, mas mis planes se fueron evaporando de mi cabeza cuando me di cuenta de algo sumamente extraño. Todas las cosas, los uniformes y la ropa en general eran para hombre. Me quedé de una pieza cuando de entre la ropa tomé accidentalmente una trusa masculina, y la devolví con asco a su lugar.

Me quedé dudosa por lo que vi en el baúl, pero ya no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada pues un silbido del tren y el chirriar de los frenos me avisó que estábamos por entrar a la estación de Hogsmeade, desde donde nos llevarían a Hogwarts. Apenas si pude recordar a tiempo el hechizo para reparar el baúl y dejarlo como estaba, y rogarle a mi amiguito de doble cola que volviera a su encierro para que nadie sospechara que me encontraba ahí. Al detenerse el tren por completo supuse que alguien iría a hacer desaparecer el equipaje para trasladarlo a los dormitorios del colegio, así que me mantuve oculta hasta que escuché ruidos tras la puerta. Me agazapé al lado de la entrada, y esperé a que se abriera. Como la puerta se abría hacia adentro, la misma me ocultó de la vista del par de empleados que comenzó su labor de leer los nombres de cada equipaje y enviarlos mágicamente a su dormitorio correspondiente. Tan enfrascados estaban que no se percataron de mi salida del vagón.

Eché una mirada a la estación antes de bajar, y fijándome bien por si alguien me veía, bajé del tren tratando de confundirme entre la gente. De repente, alguien gritó a mis espaldas.

— ¡Hey, oye tú flacucho! — escuché tras de mí, tan cerca que me detuve de inmediato — ¡Deja de holgazanear y ayuda a preparar el tren para salir! ¡Rápido, rápido, ve a checar que no quede nadie, vamos muévete!

La voz era la misma que había oído antes regañando al chico dueño del crup, así que decidí no arriesgarme y, sin voltear a mirar a su dueño, asentí rápidamente con la cabeza y volví a meterme en el tren, pensando en qué podría hacer para escaparme e irme con los alumnos. Al volver dentro escuché reclamos provenientes del vagón de equipajes, y decidí ir allí a ver qué pasaba. Encontré a los dos empleados que habían ido por los equipajes peleándose airadamente, culpándose uno al otro de haber roto accidentalmente uno de los baúles, sin que ninguno hiciera algo por levantar algo o arreglar el estropicio.

Mientras peleaban, me acerqué al montón de cosas que había sobre los restos del baúl, y vi que había ropa de mujer con los colores de Ravenclaw. Ninguno de los dos empleados notó que me guardé una muda de ropa dentro del uniforme de trabajo antes de hacer el hechizo de reparación y comenzar a guardar todo lo demás en él. Al terminar llamé su atención fingiendo la voz para que no preguntaran nada.

— ¡Eh, atención compañeros! — dije hablando ronco y rápido — El jefe está molesto por la tardanza, y si se da cuenta de lo que pasó aquí, nos deja sin trabajo, así que, ¡sigan con el equipaje, vamos, vamos ya!

Los apremié tan bien que ninguno preguntó qué era lo que hacía yo ahí, mucho menos se fijaron en qué momento me fui dejándolos trabajando. Avancé por el tren hasta alcanzar los compartimientos de pasajeros, entré en uno y cambié mis ropas por las del uniforme de Ravenclaw, el cual se notaba un poco que era para alguien más bajo que yo. Decidí dejarlo así hasta tener tiempo de arreglarlo, deseando que su dueña no lo reconociera durante la cena de bienvenida en el Gran Comedor.

Tal y como lo pensé, logré mezclarme bien entre los demás alumnos, y nadie me notó al abordar uno de los últimos carros tirados por testhrals que iban hacia la escuela. Me impresionó bastante el ver a estos animales por vez primera, y me pregunté cómo es que los veía si yo nunca fui testigo de muerte alguna. Pero ya habría tiempo de contestar tantas preguntas, así que traté de poner mi mente en blanco y disfrutar de la cena.


	3. La primera noche

3\. La primera noche

Mientras comía noté que algunos alumnos se me quedaban mirando, sobre todo las chicas quienes luego de fijarse en mí comentaban algo, para luego negar con la cabeza y continuar con su cena. Traté de apurarme a comer lo más que pude, dándome cuenta de que estaba comiendo bastante más que lo que solía comer siempre, asumiendo que eso era lo que llamaba la atención de mis compañeros y compañeras. Ignoré las miradas y seguí comiendo, pues la verdad sentía mucha más hambre de la habitual; cuando vi que algunos alumnos comenzaban a levantarse. En las demás mesas varios chicos hacían lo mismo, y pensé que el tiempo de la cena había terminado y debíamos retirarnos a dormir.

De repente recordé que no conocía la contraseña para entrar en la torre de Ravenclaw, y me apresuré a levantarme para seguir a los de primero. Todo iba bien hasta que un chico alto y flacucho me detuvo.

— ¡Hey, vas por el camino contrario! — me dijo sorprendiéndome — ¿Por qué sigues a los de primero?

— Eeehh… Bu-bueno, es que… — dije por decir algo.

— ¡Nada! — dijo él halándome por un brazo — Los de cuarto año ya deben estar en sus camas, así que no puedes estar deambulando por ahí. Tienes suerte de que sea el primer día, que si no como prefecto que soy te podría castigar. Pero entiendo que estamos volviendo de vacaciones, a mí también me ha pasado lo mismo, eso de volver al colegio a veces nos desorienta y…

Él siguió hablando sin parar por el camino, aunque yo ya no le ponía atención por ir fijándome por dónde me llevaba. Definitivamente algo estaba mal, pues no recordaba que ése fuera el camino a los dormitorios. Sin embargo, me dejé llevar hasta una pequeña puerta lateral de la misma torre. Al llegar el chico se paró frente a ella y se me quedó mirando.

— Bueno, adelante — me apresuró.

— Esto… yo no… — dije desconcertada.

— ¡Ay por favor! ¡No me diga que olvidó su llave!

Asentí con la cabeza, y luego miré el piso apenada. Noté que el muchacho iba a decir algún reproche, pero se quedó callado y, tras agitar un poco la cabeza, sacó de su túnica un inmenso manojo de llaves, de las que extrajo una y me la entregó.

— Como le dije, a mí también me ha pasado — dijo en tono condescendiente —. Tome, pero no le diga a nadie o me asediarán para que les dé copias a cada uno, ¿me entiende?

— Sí, sí. Entendido. — dije alzando la cara. Él esbozó una sonrisa, y se alejó. Sonreí al mirar la llave, e intuí que aquel chico era bastante simpático.

Al entrar vi que se trataba de una estancia muy amplia, con tres hileras de camas tipo litera dominando el espacio. Las camas estaban ocupadas sólo por chicas, y había muy pocas disponibles. Avancé haciéndome la desentendida, hasta que encontré una cama vacía casi al final de la hilera del lado de los ventanales. Las cabeceras de esa litera daban directo al último ventanal, por lo que tenían una buena vista de un costado del castillo, y de un lado del patio de la entrada principal. Me distraje por un momento mirando el paisaje que se dominaba desde allí, cuando una voz algo tímida me devolvió a la realidad.

— ¿Y tu baúl? — dijo una chica asomada desde la litera superior a la mía — ¿No lo han traído?

— ¿Eh? — contesté confundida, buscando a la dueña de la voz. Vi su cabeza asomada a la orilla de la cama de arriba, y le contesté apresurada — Bu-bueno, yo… Yo creo que no, a-aún no.

— Oh, oh — dijo, en un tono que se me antojó como el ulular de una lechuza — Ojalá no lo hayan extraviado. Un par de chicas dijeron que hubo una confusión en el vagón de os equipajes.

— ¿E-en verdad? — pregunté, fingiendo interés para que no me dijera nada más sobre mi equipaje.

— Sí, a una la oí decir que se percató de que tenía una reparación mágica, y al revisarlo dijo que le revolvieron sus cosas — explicó —. Dice que le falta un uniforme, pero eso suena absurdo. ¿Para qué iba a querer un empleado del tren un uniforme de niña?

Asentí con la cabeza expresando acuerdo, al tiempo que la veía bajarse de un salto. Se plantó frente a mí luciendo una sonrisa, y me tendió la mano que tenía libre. La otra la tenía ocupada cargando una muñeca.

— Marcia — dijo sin dejar de sonreír —, Marcia McArthy; ¿y tú?

— ¿Yo? — dije confusa, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Reaccioné rápido y le tendí la mano — Ups, perdón. Soy Myrtle, Myrtle Morseferth, mucho gusto.

Por un segundo me sorprendió verla ante mí, pues era una chica algo más alta que yo, pero comparada conmigo se veía de mucho menos edad que la mía. Creo que se dio cuenta de mi asombro, pues la cara le cambió y dejó de sonreír.

— Perdón, te incomodé ¿verdad? — dijo apenada — No te preocupes, me voy.

Tardé en reaccionar lo mismo que le tomó a Marcia girar sobre sus talones y empezar a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta. Su estatura le daba algo de ventaja, pues yo tuve que correr para alcanzarla.

— ¡Espera, espérame Marcia! — grité mientras corría — ¡No me incomodaste, es sólo que…!

Marcia se frenó de repente causando que me estrellara con ella. Cuando me repuse pude ver que tres chicas le cerraban el paso hacia la puerta, y nos veían a ambas con miradas maliciosas. La más bajita de las tres fue la que se adelantó para hablar.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! — dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de casi todas las demás — ¿Ya vieron chicas? ¡La "rarita estirada" tiene una amiga al fin! ¡De seguro es tan extraña como ella!

— ¡Ay sí! — dijo una de las que la flanqueaban — ¡Venga, veamos si aguanta una "bienvenida" como la tuya, "rarita"!

Las tres se acercaron amenazantes, en tanto que Marcia daba pasos hacia atrás hasta que mi cuerpo le estorbó para seguir caminando. Entonces sentí coraje de que Marcia no se defendiera y salí de detrás de ella, varita en mano.

— ¡Basta las tres! — dije apuntándoles — ¡No somos ningunas "raritas", discúlpense o verán!

— ¿Veremos qué, fea "cuatrojos"? — dijo la bajita, adelantándose también con la varita en la mano. En vez de apuntarnos jugueteaba con ella, como queriendo decirnos lo peligrosa que era.

Miré de reojo a Marcia para que me ayudara, pero la vi temblando inmóvil y no le dije nada. Decidí enfrentar sola lo que viniera, y me preparé para atacar. La bajita se me acercaba lentamente, parecía estar midiendo el terreno.

— Te crees muy valiente, ¿eh, "cuatrojos"? — dijo con desdén. No me moví ni un centímetro — Veremos si te dura el valor cuando yo te… ¿Uh?

De repente se detuvo y fijó su vista en mi persona. Tras barrerme con la mirada vi su cara transfigurarse en una mueca de furia, y comenzó a gritarme mientras ahora sí me apuntaba con su varita.

— ¡Ese uniforme es mío! — dijo sin dejar de apuntarme. Las que iban con ella se asustaron de verdad — ¡Es mío y me lo darás ahora mismo, ladrona! ¡Quítatelo ya!

También me asusté, no tanto por cómo me amenazaba como porque se descubriera que estaba de contrabando en el colegio. El miedo de que me expulsaran me hizo pensar en algo rápido, y volví al ataque.

— ¿Ah sí, eso crees? — le dije ufanándome — ¡Entonces pruébalo!

No me gustó nada que la sonrisa socarrona le volviera a la cara. Comenzó a darse golpecitos en la barbilla con la punta de la varita, mientras me hablaba segura de sí misma.

— Bueno, si eso quieres — dijo acercándose un poco más —, entonces me divertiré con tu cara de vergüenza cuando veas las marcas mágicas con mi nombre que mi madre bordó en mi ropa, ésa que llevas puesta. Así que… ¡Revelio marcas!

El hechizo me tocó de lleno, pero fuera de dejarme la ropa desacomodada no pasó nada más. La chica bajita se sorprendió primero, para enfurecerse más después.

— ¡Revelio marcas! — repitió furiosa, rechinando los dientes. El resultado fue el mismo.

— ¿Satisfecha? — dije envalentonándome — Mi turno. ¡Expelliarmus!

Su varita salió disparada y ahora ella era la sorprendida. Volteé la cara para ver a Marcia con aire triunfante, y vi cómo me miraba sorprendida abrazando a su muñeca. En eso estábamos cuando una voz sonó en la estancia.

— A todos los alumnos, se les avisa que es hora de apagar luces. A partir de este momento deben estar en cama. Por su atención, gracias.

Por la ventana vimos cómo los reflejos de todas las luces comenzaban a extinguirse. La chica bajita nos miró con odio y habló en voz baja antes de irse con sus amigas hasta sus camas.

— Esto me la pagarás "cuatrojos" — dijo señalándome —. Si descubro que ésa es mi ropa, la pagarás muy caro, te lo juro.

Cuando se alejaron, volvimos a nuestras camas justo a tiempo de que la luz se apagara. Vi a Marcia subir hasta su cama y recostarse, y yo hice lo mismo en la cama baja, sobre las cobijas. Un rato después, Marcia me tomaba por sorpresa pensando en lo ocurrido.

— Psst, Myrtle… — dijo bajando la voz — Muchas gracias.

— De nada Marcia — respondí mecánicamente. Iba a sumirme de nuevo en mis pensamientos cuando su cabeza asomó por un lado de la cama de arriba.

— ¿Me perdonas lo de antes? — dijo mordiéndose un labio — E-es que, yo…

— Claro Marcia — contesté dándole confianza —. No pasa nada, todo está bien ahora.

— No, no lo está — replicó ella con seriedad —. Yo… tengo miedo de Dixie.

— ¿Dixie? ¿Quién es Dixie?

— E-es esa chica que te amenazó. La bajita de cabello oscuro que mira muy feo.

— Ah, ok. No te preocupes, ya viste que no pudo conmigo. Y si la enfrentamos, no podrá con ambas.

— N-no, no entiendes. Ella es muy vengativa y rencorosa, y si descubre que sí tienes su ropa podría.

— Oye, espera. ¿por qué piensas que ésta es su ropa?

— Yo… c-cuando te amenazó, yo… quité el encanto de las marcas que mencionó.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Sólo atiné a mirar a Marcia mientras ella sacaba su varita de dentro de la muñeca que se empeñaba en abrazar mientras hablábamos, y repitió el hechizo que usó en voz tan bajita que apenas se le entendía. Entonces, las marcas de las que hablaba la tal Dixie reaparecieron por un momento, para luego esfumarse.

— P-puedo quitarlas por un tiempo — explicó —, pero es un hechizo fuerte, y no sé cómo quitarlas permanentemente.

— Wow, Marcia… — dije al fin — Pues soy yo la que te lo agradece.

— No hay de qué Myrtle. Tú me defendiste de ésas feas niñas, es lo menos que podía hacer. Pero, ¿por qué tienes tú un uniforme de ella?

— Ehm, yo… — dije dudosa. No sabía si podía confiarle mi problema a Marcia, aunque pensándolo bien, quién sabe si me creería. Además, quizá pudiera necesitar a alguien confiable que me ayudara, así que me decidí. Suspiré antes de comenzar a contarle a Marcia sobre mi asunto.

— Y eso es todo Marcia — finalicé —. Así fue que llegué hoy aquí.

— Wow — dijo con cara de asombro. Sus gestos siempre eran como los de una niña pequeña —. Es maravilloso… Ojalá y me pasara algo así cuando me muera.

— Pero Marcia — le dije algo exasperada —, ¿no entiendes? Yo estoy asustada, confundida, desorientada. No tengo idea de por qué estoy otra vez viva, y tampoco sé qué voy a hacer con esta vida nueva. Según lo que leí en ese aparato que llaman móvil, yo morí hace más de cincuenta años, la magia ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. Y mi último recuerdo es de hace como veinte años, cuando "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" fue derrotado por…

— ¿Harry Potter, verdad? — me interrumpió risueña, segura de lo que decía — Ah, aún sigo siendo buena en Historia de la Magia.

— ¿Historia de la…? — dije sorprendida — Pe-pero, ¿eso está en los libros de Historia de la Magia?

— Ay, claro que está — dijo, haciendo algo con las manos que parecían que buscaban algo —. Espera, te lo enseñaré. Sí… Aquí está mi libro, mira.

— Gracias. Oye, ¿por qué tienes tus libros en tu cama? — pregunté curiosa.

— Dixie… — dijo Marcia abrazando un gran bolso. Imaginé que eran todos sus libros y sus pertenencias, y no dije más. Le deseé buenas noches, y me oculté con el libro bajo la cama, para que el encantamiento "lumos" que utilicé para leerlo no despertase a alguien.

Me pasé casi la noche entera leyendo. No se lo dije a Marcia, pero me interesó sobremanera el saber qué había sido de Harry Potter y sus otros amigos, y los encontré a todos en las páginas del libro. De repente, de entre las páginas cayó un pedazo de pergamino que llamó mi atención. Era un volante de propaganda que anunciaba una conferencia sobre seguridad y defensa contra las artes oscuras, y mencionaba la participación del mismo Harry en persona. Me quedé pensando con el pergamino en la mano, y sonreí. A Harry sí que podría contarle mi problema, seguro que él podría ayudarme.

Apagué mi varita y me recosté, durmiendo lo que quedaba de la noche e ideando cómo podría acercarme a Harry el día de la conferencia, que tenía fecha de efectuarse en dos días. Tenía que hablar con él, debía hacerlo.


	4. Archienemigas

Había mucho qué hacer al otro día. Principalmente, pasar desapercibida por los profesores y alumnos, hacerme un lugar en la conferencia de Harry y, sobre todo lo demás, mantenerme lejos de los problemas, y también de la tal Dixie. Pero esto último iba a ser muy, pero muy difícil según me di cuenta durante el día, y más aún considerando que tuve la "brillante" idea de enfrentarla delante de sus esbirros, quise decir amigas.

Muy pronto me di cuenta de que la tal Dixie era de cuidado, pues tenía "ojos" por todas partes. Como buena Ravenclaw, y como líder natural que era, organizó un grupo de "espionaje" que nos tenía vigiladas tanto a Marcia como a mí, del cual mi amiga no se había dado cuenta hasta que se lo dije discretamente, en un momento en que nos dejaron solas en el baño de los dormitorios. Marcia me miró con extrañeza cuando me metí tras ella en el cuarto de baño, y abrí rápidamente las llaves de la ducha. Al voltearme a hablarle la vi con los brazos cruzados, mas luego me asusté cuando la vi alzar los hombros y comenzar a desnudarse.

— ¡¿Marcia, qué estás haciendo?! — le dije en voz baja agarrándola por los brazos.

— Pues quitándome la ropa — dijo como si tal cosa —. No sé si en el "más allá" se tomen duchas, pero sí sé que aquí lo hacemos sin ropa.

— ¡No, no Marcia, no vamos a ducharnos! — le dije algo exasperada.

— ¿No? — preguntó con duda, para luego contestarse e intentando taparse con los brazos mientras señalaba el tapete de baño con los ojos—, entonces; ¿primero vamos a hacer…?

— ¡No, tampoco! — le dije arrojándole una toalla — ¡Me metí tras de ti porque tengo que hablar contigo!

— Ah… pero, ¿por qué no hablamos mientras sacábamos nuestra ropa? Hubiera sido más fácil que hacer esto.

— Sí claro… Hubiera sido más fácil anunciarles a Dixie y sus esclavas que les descubrimos que nos espían.

— ¿Eh? ¿Espiar? ¿A nosotras? ¿Y cómo es…?

— ¡Ssshh, para empezar baja la voz! Ya bastante habrá que decir para explicar por qué estamos metidas aquí juntas. Ahora, si abrí las llaves fue para que el ruido del agua tape nuestras voces.

— Ah… ¿Pero, no es mejor usar un Muffliato para eso?

— No, porque el agua dejaría de escucharse también, y levantaría sospechas.

— Ah, entiendo… Bueno, entonces disimularé — dijo Marcia finalmente, y se puso a cantar. Me acerqué a su oído y le conté que al levantarnos había visto a dos chicas hacerse señas cuando nos despertamos, para después quedarse viéndonos y vigilar cada movimiento nuestro. Le dije que siguiera cantando mientras pensaba en algo, y que luego se lo comunicaría. Entonces escuché la puerta que alguien quería abrir, y me apresuré a detener la puerta. Con la otra mano agité mi varita y le lancé un hechizo a Marcia, el cual terminó de desnudarla y la envió dentro de la ducha mientras seguía cantando. Luego, salí haciendo una actuación memorable.

— Uugghh… — me quejé agarrándome el estómago — La-la ducha está ocupa… ¡uughh!

No sé cómo me vería la chica que abrió la puerta, pero hizo un gesto de asco y se retiró de frente a mí, en tanto otras dos me devolvían dentro del baño y cerraban la puerta a mis espaldas. A una la oí decir que sólo "la rarita" de Marcia podía soportar el asco de mi "malestar". Me puse a escuchar tras la puerta y, cuando me cercioré de que nadie estaba oyendo, abrí las cortinas para hablar de nuevo con Marcia.

— ¡Aaah! — gritó mi amiga, haciéndome gritar al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Marcia, me asustaste! — le dije mientras ella trataba de cubrirse — ¡Y ya deja eso! Te aseguro que no tienes nada que no haya visto antes.

— ¿En serio? — replicó incrédula — ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Has visto "muchas cosas" antes?

— Eh… pues… — respondí antes de que la vista se me nublara. A mi cabeza acudió una imagen un tanto bizarra, de niñas de varias edades en un baño parecido a los del colegio, que estaban cambiándose de ropa, acicalándose ante los espejos y comparando sus cuerpos adolescentes. Lo raro es que yo las miraba desde una perspectiva elevada, como si las mirara en el fondo de un pozo. Las imágenes se desvanecieron de repente, y volví a la realidad mirando la cara infantil de Marcia.

— Pues sí Marcia, vi muchas cosas así antes — le contesté atropelladamente —. No sé cómo fue pero sé que las vi. Pero ahora no es momento de hablar de eso, necesito decirte otra cosa, así que pon atención.

Rápidamente puse a Marcia al tanto de lo que quería hacer al otro día, al terminar la conferencia de DCAO. Le pedí que me ayudara a pensar en alguna forma de acercarme a Harry Potter, a lo que ella accedió sin chistar, pues era una admiradora de él. Quedamos de acuerdo en asistir juntas a las clases, mientras pensábamos en algún plan para evitar que la vigilancia que Dixie y sus amigas nos habían impuesto nos impidiera estar en dicha conferencia. Debíamos ser sumamente discretas, ella no debía enterarse de lo que quería hacer para que no se entrometiera en mis planes.

Pero al parecer entrometerse era la especialidad de ese grupillo siniestro de chicas pagadas de sí mismas, y de su líder Dixie. Salí del cuarto de baño fingiendo el "malestar", sólo por si acaso, y al hacerlo me encontré con la sorpresa de que me esperaban dos personas. Una era un hombre alto y delgado vestido de blanco, y la otra era Dixie en persona, con cara de fingida preocupación.

— ¡Ay compañerita, pero qué mal te ves! — dijo ella, con voz aún más fingida — Cuando escuché de las demás que te sentías enferma no lo pensé dos veces, ¡y fui rápidamente por el enfermero Pomfrey para que te auxiliara!

— Ahmm… — comencé a decir — Gracias Dixie, pero no te hubieras molestado, yo ya me siento…

— A ver, abra grande — me interrumpió el enfermero, metiendo un palito plano en mi boca, ante la cara de satisfacción de Dixie.

Tras una auscultación rápida, el enfermero dictaminó que debía acompañarlo a la enfermería, para que Madame Pomfrey dictaminara si mi salud estaba bien para asistir a clases. El nombre me sonaba, pero no podía precisarlo, así que decidí acompañarlo para uno, no despertarle sospechas, y dos; zafarme por un rato de la vigilancia de Dixie. Le dije al enfermero que me permitiera avisarle a mi amiga, pero él no lo permitió alegando que, si estaba enferma no debería agitarme demasiado ya. Así que lo acompañé preocupada por Marcia, pues no sabía cómo iría a reaccionar al no encontrarme.

Ya en la enfermería, me enfrenté con Madame Pomfrey, y fue entonces que comencé a recordar algo. Al ver su cara comencé a recordar algo, muy difuso y lejano. En mi recuerdo ella estaba joven, muy joven, a diferencia de la anciana que tenía enfrente. Me miró algo despectiva, a través de sus gruesas gafas, y al parecer eso le bastó para dar su diagnóstico.

— ¡Esta niña no tiene nada Augustus! — le gritó al enfermero — ¡Ya te he dicho cómo reconocer a los que pretenden faltar a clases fingiendo estar enfermos, no sé por qué sigues malgastando mi tiempo con ellos!

— P-perdón abuela… E-es que me d-dijeron… — balbuceó el enfermero, poniéndose colorado.

— ¡Perdón ni que nada! — dijo Madame Pomfrey — ¡Espera y verás! ¡Y usted niña, váyase a clases y déjese de perder el tiempo!

— Perdóneme, lo siento Madame — dije antes de irme —. La verdad es que unas chicas me molestaban, y no se me ocurrió otra forma de sacármelas de encima. No pensé que fueran a buscar al enfermero, porque ellas no son así.

— ¿Chicas? ¿Qué chicas? — preguntó Madame intrigada.

— Sólo conozco el nombre de una — contesté —, se llama Dixie.

— Ahm, ya veo — replicó Madame pensativa —. DixieDrew, como siempre un problema hecho persona. No le hizo daño a usted, ¿verdad?

— Oh, no Madame, al parecer ella se siente feliz molestándonos a mí y a mi amiga Marcia.

— Ah, Marcia McArthy. Linda chica, casi una niña todavía. Creo que es por eso que la molestan, es muy inocente la pobre. Pero si ella quisiera defenderse… Bueno, tal vez le daría a Dixie en qué pensar.

— ¿Perdón, habla en serio? Pero si le tiene pavor tan sólo a escuchar su nombre.

— Es porque no ha tenido el valor para enfrentarla, pero de que podría hacerlo… Bueno, digamos que me encantaría ver ese duelo, si es que llegaran a retarse. Ella proviene de una familia de magos muy poderosa, se dice que en alguna rama de ella corre sangre del mismo Merlín. Pero lo cierto es que cuando llegó teníamos dudas sobre ponerla en primer año o no, sus poderes son muy fuertes, pero ella aún no se da cuenta. No lo parece, pero debería estar en primer año.

— ¡¿Cóomo?! E-es decir, ¿apenas tiene o-once años?

— Así es. Pero ella nació con algunas cosas especiales. Para empezar, creció algo más rápido que las niñas de su edad, al parecer es algo relacionado con sus hormonas. Y por lo mismo, el poder de su magia se ha desarrollado igual de rápido, por lo que cuando llegó el año pasado se decidió ponerla en tercer grado al ver que el Sombrero Seleccionador encontró gran cantidad de conocimientos en su cabeza. Lo único malo es que algunas veces tiende a comportarse como una niña todavía, y no sabemos por qué. Sus padres la llevan a terapias con psicólogos magos, y esperan que eso la ayude, pero ahora que tiene una amiga en usted, pues bueno, quizá el proceso se acelere un poco para bien de ella.

— Wow… Soy su primera amiga — dije casi para mí misma. Aquella revelación me hizo dar vueltas a la cabeza, y solo la voz de Madame Pomfrey me sacó del trance.

— Bueno niña, en vista de que no le voy a curar nada, le sugiero que busque a su amiga Marcia y se vayan a clases. Ahí estarán a salvo de la señorita Drew y sus esbirros, digo, su grupo de "amigas". Augustus la acompañará para justificar su retardo.

— Muchas gracias Madame Pomfrey. Con su permiso.

— Oiga, antes de que se vaya, permítame preguntarle algo.

— Sí Madame, lo que guste.

— Mi vista ya no es la de antes, pero creo que mi oído no está tan mal. Dígame, ¿no me había visitado nunca?

— Eh, bueno no, creo que no Madame, por fortuna no he tenido la necesidad.

— Mmmhh, no lo sé… su voz me recuerda… ¡Bah, olvídelo, debe ser la edad! Ande, vaya a sus clases niña.

— Gracias de nuevo Madame, Hasta luego.

Salí con el enfermero hacia las aulas, preguntándome si ella me habría visto alguna otra vez, y pensé que ella no me había preguntado mi nombre, quizá si se lo dijera… Pero por ahora, debía enfocarme en mantener a Dixie a raya, y no permitirle que me echara a perder mi plan de hablar con Harry. Y ahora que sabía algunas cosas de Marcia, estaba segura de que podría lograrlo.


	5. Castigada

Lo primero que pensé en hacer al salir de la enfermería, fue encontrar a Marcia y charlar largo y tendido con ella, en algún momento que tuviéramos desocupado y libres de la presencia de Dixie y sus secuaces-amigas. Tan enfrascada iba en mis planes, que no escuché que el enfermero me hablaba.

— ¡Señorita! — le escuché gritar. Con eso volví a la realidad.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ay, discúlpeme por favor! — dije atropelladamente.

— No hay cuidado — dijo cambiando el tono de voz —. Le preguntaba si sabe por qué la señorita Drew querría jugarle esta broma de mal gusto.

— Pues en verdad no lo sé. Tal vez sea venganza por lo de su ropa.

— ¿Eh, cómo dice?

— Ah, nada señor. Es larga historia y ni vale la pena.

— Pues, para no valer la pena como dice, ella se tomó bastantes molestias. Cuando me buscó yo estaba atendiendo un par de lastimados en el campo de quidditch. Ella me mandó buscar con una de sus compañeras que pertenece al equipo de Ravenclaw, me parece que la llamó y esta compañera me dijo que era una emergencia.

— Oh, vaya con la chica lista. En fin, ya me las pagará.

— Aquí entre nosotros señorita, tenga cuidado con ella. Yo he estado de ayudante y aprendiz con mi abuela desde hace poco, pero en ese tiempo me he enterado de cómo es ella. Y créame, es mejor mantenerse alejado.

— Bueno, gracias por el consejo enfermero, lo tomaré en cuenta.

— De nada señorita. Cuídese, y si necesita algo no dude en llamarme.

— Gracias otra vez, Hasta luego.

El enfermero se alejó por el pasillo que habíamos recorrido para llegar a la zona de aulas, y mientras lo veía alejarse, tuve la rara sensación de que ya había visto su cara en otra ocasión. Deseché rápido la idea, para enfocarme en los planes que tenía y en encontrar rápido a Marcia, antes de que Dixie lo hiciera. Con esto en mente me encaminé hacia el Gran Comedor, creyendo que si no la encontraba allí sería fácil preguntarle a alguien por ella. Iba tan abstraída pensando en qué iba a decirle, que no me di cuenta que alguien venía en sentido contrario y me estrellé contra esa persona, yendo a dar al suelo.

— ¡Auch! — me quejé, al mismo tiempo que al chico contra el que choqué carraspeaba. Al parecer le había sacado el aire.

— ¡Oye, fíjate por dónde…! — comenzó a decir tras recuperar el aire. Me encontró aún en el piso y se quedó callado.

— ¡¿Y qué, me ves rara o qué?! — grité para hacerlo reaccionar. Hizo ademán de volver a la realidad, y de inmediato me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar. Estaba a punto de aceptar su ayuda, cuando vi en su túnica el inconfundible escudo plateado de Slytherin, y de inmediato retiré la mano y me levanté rápido.

— ¿Eh? — atinó a decir confuso — ¿Pero, por qué…?

— Gracias, pero no quiero tratos con tu casa — le dije en tono molesto —. SI no te importa, me voy.

— Pues tienes razón, no me importa — respondió altanero. Iba a contestarle, pero me cayó tan mal su sonrisita burlona que mejor di media vuelta para alejarme de él. Extrañamente, por un rato solo oía mis propios pasos, como si él se hubiera quedado ahí parado en medio del pasillo. La curiosidad me hizo detenerme, pero no quería voltear a mirar, y me hubiera aguantado si él no hubiera gritado de lejos.

— ¡Adiós altanera! — dijo en voz alta agitando una mano.

— ¡No me llames así! — le grité volteando al fin por completo — ¡Me llamo Myrtle, insolente!

— ¡Y yo soy Orlando, no insolente! — dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia — ¡Ahora ya sé de quién cuidarme, nos vemos Myrtle "Altanera"!

No me explico por qué no lo embrujé cuando me dio la espalda para irse, pero así fue. Cuando lo perdí de vista desquité mi coraje con unas piedras de la pared, las cuales desprendí con un hechizo de ataque. Pero cuando estaba calmándome tuve otro encuentro aún más desagradable que el anterior.

— ¡Ay mira Candy! — dijoDixie llegando a mis espaldas, acompañada por su confidente de turno — ¡Es la amiga rarita de Marcia! Creo que ahora la contrataron para remodelar el colegio. Claro, con ese aspecto de obrera que tiene no podía ser otra co…

— ¡Ya basta, cállate! — le grité apuntándole con la varita — Mas te vale que me dejes en paz, lengua de mantícora, o terminarás como esas piedras.

— ¡¿Cómo me llam-maste, cara de dementor? — me dijo, ya presa de la furia. Su amiga dejó de reírse, y se alejó discretamente un par de pasos.

Estábamos furiosas. Yo me sentía humillada por Dixie, y ella ofendida porque no se esperó a que me rebelara y no pudiera dominarme como a sus seguidoras. Varitas en mano, estuve a punto de maldecirla, cuando de repente a mi memoria vino un recuerdo, tan claro como si lo estuviese viviendo. Vi a una chica diferente frente a mí, una con una sonrisa de burla, señalándome, y me escuché gritándole insultos, mientras ella seguía riéndose. Y le grité por su nombre, Olivia Hornby. Recordé que le devolvía sus insultos, y ella comenzaba a mirarme distinto, y ponía cara de espanto cuando lo hacía. Era como a la Myrtle que miraba fuese una especie de monstruo, o un… un fantasma.

— ¡Oye tú, nariz de gusamoco, despierta! — me gritó Dixie, haciéndome reaccionar. Miré mi mano armada con la varita, y luego a ella. Entonces la guardé y sin decir nada más me di la vuelta para seguir mi camino, mientras ella seguía hablando.

— ¡¿Qué?! — dijoDixie, estallando en cólera — ¡Ah no, tú no te vas a ir sin pagarme ese insulto!

— ¿Y qué harás, maldecirme? — le dije sin voltear a verla — Hazlo, toda la escuela lo sabrá.

Ella se quedó misteriosamente callada, y luego la escuché gritar. Giré rápidamente y la vi cayendo de rodillas, y a su amiga corriendo a auxiliarla. Estaba sangrando de un brazo, y gritaba como si estuviera herida de muerte. Me quedé impávida, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que dos prefectos aparecieron en el pasillo, como resultado de los gritos.

— ¡¿Qué pasó aquí, quién le hizo eso?! — preguntó uno de ellos, precisamente el que me guiara a los dormitorios.

— ¡Fue ella! — respondióDixie señalándome — ¡Me atacó a traición, yo no le hice nada!

— ¡C´-cómo?! — dije , tomada por sorpresa — ¡N-no. No es verdad, ella me insultó y yo le…!

— ¿Es verdad eso, ella lo hizo? — le preguntaron a la tal Candy. Ella me miró y luego a Dixie, a quien vi hacerle una seña muy discreta.

— ¡Sí, sí fue ella! — dijo sin parpadear siquiera. Fue suficiente para ellos, y mientras uno las acompañaba a la enfermería, el otro me escoltaba a la mazmorra de castigos.

De nada me valió intentar razonar con el chico prefecto, quien me dejó sin más en el salón de castigos, tras decirme que tendría que hablar con el director sobre mi conducta. Me confundió un poco saber que ahora había un director, pues me había quedado el recuerdo de Minerva McGonagall como la última directora de Hogwarts. Como fuera, no tuve más remedio que resignarme al castigo, mas sin embargo no sentí que la estuviera pasando tan mal en la soledad y el silencio de la mazmorra. Comencé a explorarla para matar el tiempo, y vi que había una numerosa galería de retratos como la de las escaleras, solo que éstos estaban en su mayor parte arrimados a las paredes, sin estar colgados, y recubiertos de muchas capas de polvo.

Por curiosidad tomé uno que estaba solo en un rincón, cuyo marco estaba tan viejo que se desbarató al tocarlo, y el lienzo mágico se salió de él. Lo tomé y soplé sobre él para sacudirlo un poco, lo que me hizo respirar el polvo que lo cubría y comencé a toser con fuerza. Las sacudidas que me provocó la tos hicieron que el polvo cayera más rápido, y pude ver al fin la cara del personaje retratado. Lo reconocí como el mismo hombre que me había hablado en la estación King's Cross.

— ¡Ah, mil gracias! — dijo sonriendo — Por aquí nadie se acuerda de pasar un sacudidor de vez en cuando. Gracias por quitarme el pol… ¡Oh, hola de nuevo niña!

— Ho-hola — contesté con mucha curiosidad — Di-disculpe, ¿usted me conoce?

— Por supuesto que sí — contestó con seguridad — Tuve la buena fortuna de tenerte como alumna en este colegio, cuando enseñaba Eventos Mágicos Históricos y sus Consecuencias en la Actualidad.

Me quedé callada un momento, mientras mi mente recordaba. El nombre de la materia me resultaba vagamente familiar, de igual forma que el rostro amable del hombre del retrato.

— Para más datos — siguió diciendo el caballero —, usted fue la única que supo cómo fue la actualización de los horarios del mundo mágico tras el advenimiento del Cometa Haley en la Edad Media, en tanto el mundo muggle lo tomó como el fin de los tiempos.

Mi rostro se iluminó, y de repente en mi memoria apareció el recuerdo de ese día. Fue la única ocasión que pude ver humillada a Olivia Hornby, quien fue preguntada por ese dato por parte del profesor, lo cual por supuesto no sabía, y yo sí lo supe.

—¡Profesor Jones! — dije casi saltando — ¡Usted es el maestro Jeremiah Jones!

— El mismo que vestía y calzaba — dijo ampliando su sonrisa —. Ahora sólo visto al óleo, y sin calzado pues me retrataron de la cintura para arriba, je, je.

— Ay maestro — dije con sinceridad —, no sabe cuánto me alegra verlo de nuevo, aunque sea así. Me dolió mucho la noticia de que muriera a un mes de iniciar clases.

— Sí, a mí también me dolió… Aunque sinceramente, no me arrepiento de haber tenido oportunidad de haber visto tan de cerca esa erupción volcánica… En fin, ya habrá más tiempo de hablar de mí, yo quiero saber qué ha sido de ti muchacha. Quiero saber qué te han parecido estos tiempos nuevos, ahora que volviste.

— Bueno, pues… ¡Oh-oh, oiga espere! — contesté sorprendida — ¿Cómo es eso de que volví? ¿De dónde volví? O más bien, ¿A dónde y cuándo me fui?

El semblante del maestro cambió un poco, y se puso muy serio. Sin dejar de mirarme, pude notar que estaba pensando cuidadosamente lo que iba a responder.

— Huy niña… — comenzó a decir apenado — Por favor, perdona a este viejo maestro por decir tonterías. Es que cuando te vi despertar en ese banco de la estación, yo pensé que…

— ¿U-usted me vio? — le interrumpí, ansiosa por saber más — ¿Usted vio cómo llegué allí?

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, pero se quedó callado con el gesto de quien no sabe qué más decir. Se puso de perfil cuando decidió continuar.

— No sabes lo contento que me puse de verte — dijo con sinceridad —. Pensaba que al fin, luego de tantos años muerta, tenías la oportunidad de seguir donde tu vida se quedó. Eso es algo que no todos podemos aspirar a tener muchacha, que no se te olvide.

— ¿Qué? P-pero entonces, ¿yo e-estuve mue… muer-ta? ¿Muerta de verdad?

— Sí… ¡Pero alégrate, regresaste y eso es maravilloso! Digo, sé que a lo mejor ya no te queda nadie, pero cuando termines tus estudios podrías quedarte en Hogwarts y enseñar…

— ¡¿Qué, como dijo?! ¡¿No queda nadie de mi familia?!

En ese punto sentí que me fallaban las piernas. Tuve que sentarme para no caer ni soltar el retrato de mi profesor, que siguió hablando.

— Lo siento niña, lo siento de verdad. No quería hacerte sentir mal, yo…

— ¡Cállese, calle de una vez! — le grité al retrato, azotándolo contra el escritorio polvoriento. La imagen del maestro se agitó un poco, haciendo como que caía dentro del retrato, para luego volver a ponerse en su posición. Me vio comenzar a llorar, mas no dijo ni hizo nada que no fuera observarme en silencio. Me serené poco a poco, y me limpié las lágrimas como pude antes de tomar otra vez el retrato, al que bombardeé con preguntas.

— ¿Cómo fue mi muerte, usted fue testigo? ¿Mis padres me llevaron a casa? ¿Por qué no la recuerdo? ¡Dígame!

— ¡Wo, wo, wo, wo, e-espera niña, espera un poco! — exclamó el retrato sintiéndose acorralado —. Mira, te diré lo que pueda, pero te advierto algo. Yo sigo muerto, y mi imagen con la que hablas no puede decirte muchas cosas, algunas porque no las recuerdo, y otras porque está vedado decirlas a los que están con vida. Así que, si me tuviste algo de respeto cuando estaba vivo, te ruego que lo sigas teniendo aunque yo ya no esté presente, al menos en persona.

Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme, pues el retrato tenía algo de razón. Sólo representaba a mi maestro, pero en realidad no era él, solamente era una parte de su recuerdo el que hablaba en el cuadro, así que le pedí con gentileza que me contara lo que pudiera.

— Así me gusta, eres la muchacha amable y tímida que conocía. Bueno, te diré que, luego de que moriste y tus padres te llevaron, en el colegio…

— ¡Espere, espere por favor! — le interrumpí — ¿Usted estuvo presente cuando morí, es decir, cuando mis padres se llevaron mi… cuerpo?

— Sí niña, así fue.

— Pero eso significa que yo debí morir antes que usted… ¿Cierto?

— Es correcto.

— Pero entonces, ¿cómo supe yo que usted había muerto?

— Ahmm, no lo sé. Tal vez se lo escuchaste a alguien que pasaba cerca del baño en que habitaste.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo habité un baño luego de morir? Pero, eso solo es posible si yo hubiera sido un… U-un…

— Un fantasma, claro está. Y eras uno muy escandaloso por cierto.

Otro recuerdo se apoderó de mí. Me vi mirando un baño desde un punto arriba, cerca del techo, como si estuviera flotando. Luego vi muchas chicas en ese lugar, todas comentando mi muerte y lamentándose, todas menos una… Olivia Hornby. Y la vi irse, mirando a todos lados, como si esperara que algo o alguien saliera de la nada y la asustara… luego vi entrar varios grupos, a los que grité y asusté de ahí, porque era mi lugar, era mi baño… los uniformes cambiaban, las chicas cambiaban, y entonces llegó él. Un chico que, junto con sus amigos, voltearon a Hogwarts de cabeza. Un chico adorable, con una cicatriz en forma de relámpago sobre la frente…

— ¡Harry! — grité, volviendo a la realidad — ¡Harry Potter, vi a Harry Potter!

— Sí, un gran chico ese Harry — contestó el cuadro —. Todavía estaba colgado cerca de las escaleras cuando el estudió aquí, y pude conocerlo antes de quedar arrumbado en este sitio, después de las batallas contra "Quien-ya-sabes".

— Claro… SI lo veo en mis recuerdos, quiere decir que lo conocí cuando era un… Un fantasma… Profesor, ¿cree que él se acuerde de mí?

— Es difícil saberlo niña. Él debe ser ya un hombre bastante mayor. Pero si todo lo que dicen sus memorias lo dictó él mismo, pues podría ser que sí.

— ¿Sus memorias?

— Sí, es un libro de lectura obligada en el colegio desde hace un buen tiempo. Narra desde sus aventuras cuando fue estudiante, hasta sus tiempos de auror y sus temporadas cuando jugó profesionalmente al Quidditch. Mi retrato en la biblioteca lo lee bastante, está colgado cerca de su estante.

— Gracias maestro, lo leeré. Pero ahora tengo más preguntas. Usted podría decirme, ¿Por qué regresé? ¿Tengo una misión especial?

— Lo lamento niña, eso aunque lo supiera, no podría decírtelo. Es contra las reglas de nosotros los difuntos, pues si les dijéramos a los vivos lo que les espera en la vida, no la vivirían como está destinado a que suceda.

— Entiendo. ¿Cree entonces que Harry podría ayudarme a saber por qué regresé?

— Bueno, quizás… Hasta donde supe él se entendía muy bien con gente muerta. Mira que convencer a Helena Ravenclaw para que le dijera dónde estaba su diadema…

— ¿Usted supo eso?

— Claro. Cuando eres un retrato no tienes más pasatiempo que enterarte del ir y venir de todos los que habitan entre los muros de donde cuelgas… Oh, creo que alguien viene ya niña.

En efecto, unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar acercándose a la mazmorra. Me despedí de mi exprofesor prometiéndole visitarlo, y tras dejarlo en su rincón volví a mi pupitre justo a tiempo para ver entrar al mismo prefecto que venía por mí, para escoltarme hasta los dormitorios. Por el camino, me dijo que el director tuvo que salir de viaje, pero que a su vuelta hablaría conmigo sobre el incidente, pero por ahora sus instrucciones eran que no estuviera en detención y que siguiera con mis clases normales hasta su regreso. Más tardé en cerrar la puerta de los dormitorios tras de mí, que sentirme sofocada por tremendo abrazo aplicado por mi amiga Marcia.

— ¡Myrtle, qué bueno! — dijo con sincera alegría —. Ven, te estábamos esperando.

— ¿Estaban? ¿Quiénes? ¡Heeey!

De repente, me sentí elevada por los aires. Varias chicas de las que Dixie molestaba me arrojaban al aire y me atrapaban al vuelo, contentas de verme. Cuando me bajaron les pedí explicaciones, a lo cual Marcia me aclaró todo.

— Nos enteramos que te le enfrentaste — contó, refiriéndose a DIxie —, y que ella salió lastimada, y que por eso te castigaron. Queríamos felicitarte por haberla dejado así.

— Gracias, pero yo no… — intenté explicar, pero no me dejaron.

— Eres nuestra heroína — dijo otra chica —, y queremos que nos enseñes a pelear como tú.

— Sí, así nunca nos molestará más — replicó otra.

— Bueno, yo… — dije intentando explicar de nuevo, pero vi sus caras tan esperanzadas, que no tuve corazón para desencantarlas — Está bien, lo pensaré.

Todas se alegraron y seguimos festejando un rato, hasta que aparecieron nuestra odiada compañera DIxiecon su mano vendada, y su "escudera" Candy, lo cual dio por terminada nuestra improvisada reunión. Ya para la hora de dormir, pude charlar un poco con Marcia sobre lo que hablé con el retrato de mi exmaestro.

— Ya verás que el señor Potter sí te ayuda — dijo mi amiga convencida —. Él es bueno, lo sé aunque no lo conozca.

— Gracias amiga — le dije con seguridad —, yo también lo creo. Ahora sólo debo pensar cómo hacer para acercarme a él. Con lo del castigo no pude ir a registrarme para la conferencia, y no sé cómo voy a…

— Calma Myr que no cunda el pánico — me dijo Marcia palmeando mi hombro — Mira esto. Te apunté a la conferencia.

Sacó un pergamino de su túnica, y me lo tendió. Era el comprobante con mi nombre de mi asistencia a la conferencia de DCAO.

— ¡Wow Marcia, gracias de verdad amiga! — le dije abrazándola, cosa que la hizo feliz —. Ahora sí podré saber la solución al misterio de mi problemita. Gracias amiga, te aprecio de verdad.

Con esa alegría nos fuimos a acostar. Ya me enteraría después que DIxie nos había escuchado, y pensaría en algo para impedir que fuéramos a la conferencia.


	6. Juramento

Desperté al otro día feliz, pero a la vez inquieta. Puse al tanto a mi única amiga de todo lo que me había revelado el retrato de mi antiguo profesor, y estuvo de acuerdo en cubrirme las espaldas mientras yo hacía algo de investigación al respecto. Tras asearnos y arreglarnos, Marcia se despidió de mí y se fue a clases, prometiendo que nos veríamos un poco antes de la conferencia para sentarnos juntas.

Me fui directamente a la biblioteca, donde busqué con la vista a la señorita Pince sin localizarla, cosa bastante extraña ya que siempre está vigilando los pasillos y las áreas de lectura. Fui a buscar el mueble que guardaba el catálogo para buscar la información que quería, y me llevé la sorpresa de que ahora su lugar lo ocupaba una mesa cuadrada con cubierta de cristal, la cual al tocarla desplegaba una especie de imagen de las listas de libros guardados. Vi que algunos alumnos tocaban los nombres de los libros que deseaban, y al instante el ejemplar era atraído hasta un gracioso carrito que el alumno llevaba, del que colgaba un cartelito que decía "Propiedad de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Si lo encuentras en otro sitio, favor de entregarlo a la biblioteca con la señorita Weasley".

— ¿Weasley? — me dije en voz alta — ¿De dónde me suena ese apellido, de dónde…?

— Ella es la bibliotecaria en jefe — dijo una voz detrás de mí —, y su nombre le sonará más si no guarda silencio señorita.

Me giré rápido por la sorpresa, y vi que quien me hablaba era una mujer madura, de rostro serio tras sus gafas pequeñas, y cuyo cabello pelirrojo era surcado ya por algunas mechas canosas. Al verla detenidamente sus facciones me parecieron conocidas, pero por más que me esforzaba no podía recordar de dónde las conocía.

— Oh, perdón — me disculpé apenada —. No quise moles…

— Venga, acompáñeme por favor — dijo cortante, para luego dar media vuelta y caminar a paso rápido. Me inquietó un poco que sus pasos no hacían ruido, en tanto los míos sonaban como un regimiento marchando. Llegamos al centro de la biblioteca, donde un gran mostrador circular era la pieza principal del recinto. La dama entró en él por un costado, y sin más tomó su varita y me apuntó con ella. Tras un leve tintineo que casi ni escuché, se dirigió a mí en un tono más amable.

— Bien, ahora sí. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señorita? — dijo sonriendo con su voz normal.

— Ehm… bueno… — dije dudosa. En realidad no sabía cómo preguntar por lo que quería.

— ¿Tiene dudas de alguna de sus clases, alguna investigación especial, sólo viene a pasar un tiempo libre? — comenzó a decirme, confundiéndome más.

— No, no es nada de eso… E-es más bien algo más… antiguo — pude decir al fin.

— Ah. Historia de la Magia tal vez…

— No, bueno quizá historia… Verá, deseo saber algo de la historia de los… Los fantasmas…

— ¿Fantasmas? ¿Quizá historias y leyendas muggles de horror?

— No, no, más bien algo sobre los fantasmas del colegio.

— ¡Ah, muy bien! — exclamó. Me extrañó que nadie hubiera escuchado su expresión. Juntó los labios e hizo un gracioso silbido, que tampoco fue notado por nadie alrededor. En un momento, un pequeño fuego fatuo apareció ante nosotras, y esperó instrucciones.

— Muéstrale a la señorita las biografías de los habitantes de Hogwarts — le dijo ella —. Que te diga si necesita alguna en particular o las fechas aproximadas, por favor.

El pequeño fuego hizo como que asentía, y se dispuso a llevarme. La señorita que me atendió volvió a apuntarme con su varita, y tras recomendarme a señas otra vez que mantuviera el silencio, se despidió de mí con una sonrisa. Fue cuando pude ver su gafete metálico de identificación que decía "Rose Weasley / Bibliotecaria Jefe".

Mientras trataba de recordar de dónde conocía ese apellido, seguí a la pequeña flama en su revolotear por la estantería, hasta que llegó a un par de estantes que hacían esquina, y señalándome un par de filas se quedó quieto esperando mis indicaciones.

— Ehm… — dije, sintiéndome rara de hablarle a una flama — Bueno… quisiera leer sobre los fantasmas que habitan en los baños, si es posible…

No había terminado de hablar, y la flama ya había señalado unos cinco o seis volúmenes enormes, que sin más flotaron hasta posarse en un escritorio contiguo a los estantes. Cuando vi todo lo que debía revisar me quedé con la boca abierta, pero si quería saber algo más de mi "muerte" tenía que comenzar, así que suspiré y comencé a leer.

Como casi siempre pasa, no fue sino hasta que revisé el último tomo, el más viejo, que encontré lo que buscaba. En un par de páginas se resumía lo que había sido mi vida hasta que morí víctima de la mirada de un basilisco, controlado por magia oscura. Pero fueron los pormenores de este hecho los que llamaban mi atención, pues se mencionaba que había hecho de ese baño donde encontraron mi cadáver un lugar para esconderme del mundo, de las personas que no me querían o que no me aceptaban, sobre todo de una, llamada Olive Hornby, quien me humillaba sobremanera y parecía encontrarlo divertido. No fue igual después de mi muerte, pues al ser un fantasma la torturé hasta casi la locura, en venganza a su actitud para conmigo. Eso hizo que su familia interviniera, solicitando al Ministerio de Magia que me castigara y me alejara de Olive, por lo que ellos dispusieron que, si no iba a descansar en paz, me quedara a "vivir" entre los muros del colegio. Y efectivamente, esto sucedió en 1943, cuando tenía quince años, desde entonces habité el baño de mujeres del tercer piso, asustando a quien se dejara.

Lo estaba viendo, pero aún no me lo creía. Tenía la prueba de mi muerte allí, en los estantes de la biblioteca, pero todavía no me entraba en la cabeza que, si había muerto hace tanto tiempo, ahora estaba allí mismo, sentada en la biblioteca de mi colegio, leyendo casi todo sobre ¿mí misma?

Cerré el libro y comencé a esforzarme por recordar. Quería visualizar de nuevo ese día, esa ocasión cuando conocí a Harry, cuando estaba planeando hacer algo con sus amigos… su amiga Hermione Granger estaba haciendo una poción multijugos me parece, y luego con ella se convirtió sin querer en una gatita medio humana… y su amigo pelirrojo que siempre lo acompañaba, era Ron… Ronald… Ronald Weasley… ¡Weasley, se apellida Weasley como la bibliotecaria!

Rápidamente abrí otro libro de biografías, uno algo más reciente que el anterior, y busqué a "Weasley". Aparecieron muchos, pero el que quería estaba casi al final, y cuando lo encontré casi devoré la información que había sobre él. Me salté todo lo que decía sobre su carrera, para llegar a la parte de lo familiar. Encontré que desposó a la escritora e investigadora Hermione Jane Granger, y con ella formó una familia con dos hijos, llamados Hugo y… Rose.

— Eso tenía que ser — me dije —. Esta Rose que conocí debe ser la hija de Ronald Weasley, dada su edad aparente. Y quizá ella pueda contactarme con su padre, para preguntarle por Harry…

De repente, recordé que la conferencia de DCAO donde estaría Harry sería ese día. Chequé el reloj del mostrador y vi alarmada que casi era la hora, así que me di prisa para salir de la biblioteca y dirigirme a la Sala de Menesteres, lugar más que adecuado para recibir una enorme cantidad de personas para escuchar a Harry Potter. Estaba ya por llegar (me di cuenta por la cantidad de gente en los pasillos), cuando sentí que alguien me metía una zancadilla, haciéndome tropezar y casi caer. Alcancé a meter mis manos muy rápido, y no me pasó gran cosa fuera de asombrarme, pues nunca había tenido esos reflejos. Iba a buscar con la vista al gracioso, pero no fue necesario porque ella se presentó sola.

— ¡Hola rarita! — dijoDixie en tono cantarín — ¿Qué te pasó, se te hacía tarde y te caíste por las prisas?

— Déjame en paz, ponzoñosa — le dije alterada —, y quítate de mi camino.

— ¡Jáh, como si fuera a hacerlo! — dijo retadora mientras sacaba su varita — ¡Óyeme "princesa", tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente, y te aseguro que ahora la sangre no vendrá de mi brazo!

Cuando iba a defenderme recordé dónde estábamos, e intenté mejor escaparme de ella mezclándome con los demás alumnos, pero ella hizo algo extraño. Su cuerpo se volvió como humo negro, y se movió tan rápido que ni me di cuenta cuando me sujetó por el brazo, y ambas desaparecimos para reaparecer en el Salón de Duelos, que por la conferencia estaba vacío, o eso pensaba. Cuando llegamos, Dixie me empujó y caí al suelo de la tarima de duelos, y me quedé mirándola aún sorprendida por lo que había hecho.

— ¿Te gustó el truco rarita? — dijo sintiéndose superior — Lo aprendí… por ahí.

— Esa magia… es oscura DIxie — dije al fin, levantándome.

— ¡Ay vaya, con que sí eres una "matada" del estudio! — contestó burlona mientras se alejaba un poco — Bien, porque espero que tus conocimientos te saquen adelante en cuanto comencemos.

— ¿Comencemos? ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Con este duelo, estúpida! — dijo, y me arrojó un cruciatus del que apenas alcancé a protegerme. Entonces tuve que arriesgarme, y le hablé en su tono.

— ¡Muy bien Dixie, basta, espera! Me queda claro que lo que quieres es batirte en duelo conmigo, pues te daré el gusto. Pero lo vamos a hacer bien, como lo marcan las reglas de los duelos, y si pierdes dejarás de molestarme a mí, a Marcia y a las demás que has torturado.

— Sí claro, pero si tú eres la perdedora… Ji, ji, ji… Vas a ser la chica más humillada de la historia, y te convertiré en poco menos que mi esclava personal.

— Acepto, pero con una condición. La magia oscura está prohibida.

— Ash, aguafiestas… Está bien, acepto.

No dijimos nada más y me preparé. Pero sabía que algo no andaba bien desde que DIxie aceptó mis condiciones sin reclamar, y me puse en alerta para cualquier sorpresa. Comenzamos el duelo probando algunos ataques de desarme, tras los cuales intenté pensar cómo sorprenderla para ganarle. Entonces noté que Dixie miraba de forma extraña a los lados y detrás de mí, como buscando algo, o a alguien.

— ¡Ya! — gritó de pronto, e invocó — ¡Levicorpus!

El hechizo lo escuché también detrás de mí, y aunque detuve el de Dixie no pude hacer nada contra el que me lanzara al mismo tiempo su amiga Candy, que se escondía bajo el escritorio del salón. Otras dos chicas salieron de sus escondites bajo la tarima de duelos, riéndose a costa mía mirándome flotar controlada por la varita de Candy.

— ¡Bien, muy bien rarita! — dijoDIxie aplaudiendo con burla — Y ahora que estás ahí, ¿qué te haremos? ¿Tal vez un…? ¡Crucio!

— ¡Aaahh! — ahogué mi grito, para no darle el gusto de q ue viera mi dolor.

— Mmm… no, eso luego — siguió DIxie — ¿Qué tal un…? ¡Imperio!

Me quedé quieta, como paralizada ante la invocación. Vi que Dixie murmuraba algo, y no pude resistirme a doblar mi pierna de forma grotesca, hasta que alcancé a quitarme un zapato y morder mis dedos del pie hasta que me saltaron lágrimas de dolor, en tanto escuchaba reír a Dixie y sus amigas. Pero entonces noté que solamente escuchaba tres risas, y al mirar para abajo vi que Candy no se reía, sino que se mordía los labios con gesto preocupado, lo que hacía que comenzara a perder concentración y podía dejarme caer, lo cual era, en la posición en la que estaba y sin control de mi cuerpo, bastante peligroso.

— Eh, Dixie… — intentó decir Candy — ¿No crees que ya fue sufí…?

— ¡No, nunca es suficiente! — le gritó haciendo callar a las otras — ¡Morgan, vigílala! ¡Si la baja maldícela, o yo las maldeciré a las dos!

Una de las que estaban con ella sacó su varita y le apuntó a Candy, quien me miró con sincero arrepentimiento. Yo no podía hacer nada más que devolverle la mirada, mientras seguía lastimándome. Entonces, pareció tomar una decisión, y mirándome asintió con la cabeza. En rápida sucesión, me soltó dejándome caer, y apuntó a Dixie directamente.

— ¡Reducto! — dijo Candy, al tiempo que recibía el impacto de un cruciatus de la otra chica de lleno. Sin embargo, tuvo éxito en lo que intentó, pues le dio a la varita de Dixie la cual hizo explosión en su mano. Desde el suelo miré todo lo que siguió, fingiendo estar desmayada.

— Tú… te atreviste a atacarme… — le dijo a Candy quien lloraba de dolor — Y eso… Eso no lo perdono Candy, no lo perdono… jamás. ¡Patty, tu varita!

Vi como DIxie le apuntaba lentamente a Candy, como disfrutando por adelantado lo que iba a hacerle. Las otras dos miraban sin hacer gesto alguno, no supe si por miedo o por placer. Yo nada podía hacer, estando aún bajo el efecto de la maldición imperius, y me resigné a ver lo que iba a pasar, cuando de pronto…

— ¡Bombarda! — gritó alguien desde fuera. La puerta voló y la voz sonó más fuerte —¡Expelliarmus! ¡Desmaius! ¡Flipendo!

El efecto fue espectacular. Dixie cayó desarmada, Morgan fue arrojada hasta el otro extremo del salón y Patty fue golpeada con una de las sillas que voló hasta ella con violencia. Luego de eso, alguien a quien no distinguía sin mis gafas se me acercó.

— ¡Myrtle, amiga! — dijo la inconfundible voz dulce de Marcia — ¡¿Qué te hicieron, estás bien?! ¡Háblame por fa…!

— E-estoy bien Marcia…(aay) N-no te preocupes estoy bi… ¡Aay!

Pero no estaba bien. En mi afán por querer salir de allí, no reparé en que la caída me había lastimado más mi retorcida pierna, y al apoyar el pie que me había mordido yo misma sentí una punzada terrible en mis dedos sangrantes. De no haber sido por Marcia hubiera id a dar al piso nuevamente.

— Amiga… — dijo lentamente, dejándome con cuidado en el piso. Luego habló casi para sí misma — Esto… lo vas a pagar Dixie, ¡Lo van a pagar TODAS, SE LOS JURO!

Lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. Marcia, abrazada de su inseparable muñeca, lanzaba hechizos continuos sin parar, golpeando a las tres chicas sin darles tiempo a nada. Llegó un momento en que ninguna se movía de tantos golpes, y Marcia las juntó recargándolas contra la orilla de la duela, sin dejar de apuntarles con la varita.

— ¿Sabes cómo le duele a mi amiga, DIxie? — le dijo alzándole el mentón — ¿No? ¿Quieres que te lo diga? Bueno, pues ¡Sectumsempra!

Un grito desgarrador me hizo reaccionar, y buscar mis gafas con desesperación. Pude encontrarlas cerca de mí y arrastrándome un poco las alcancé. Me las puse solo para ver con horror el estado de Dixie, con cortadas en brazos y piernas que no dejaban de sangrar, y sus dos compinches mirando todo con espanto. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para halar aire y gritar con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones.

— ¡Para Marcia, páralo yaaa! — grité. MI amiga reaccionó automáticamente, dejó a las chicas y corrió a mi lado.

— Déjalas Marcia… por favor… por mí… — le dije cuando llegó conmigo. De inmediato, la escuché decir "vulnera sanetum", y volver a mirarme.

— N-no sé curar huesos Myrtle… — me dijo a punto de llorar — pero creo que el sanador Pomfrey podría… ¿Myrtle? ¿Amiga…?

Fue lo último que escuché antes de dormirme. O al menos así me sentí cuando desperté en la enfermería, oliendo a ungüento para golpes y con una pierna entablillada.

— ¿Pero cómo llegué…? ¡Auch! — dije intentando moverme. Fue inútil, mi pierna estaba inmovilizada por completo, y al tratar de moverla algo cayó sobre mi rodilla, precisamente la cabeza de mi amiga Marcia, a quien desperté con el grito.

— ¿Eh, qué, cómo…? — dijo antes de reaccionar — ¡Myrtle, despertaste! ¡Amiga qué bueno verte, pensé que…! ¡Bueno que otra vez tú te…! Bueno, tú me entiendes.

— Eh… Sí claro — le dije, por decir algo —. Oye Marcia, antes que nada… Gracias por ayudarme.

— No fue nada Myr…

— ¡Pero no vuelvas a hacer esas cosas espantosas nunca jamás! ¡Casi liquidas a…! Hey, por cierto, ¿dónde están Dixie y sus…?

— ¡Ssshhh! — dijo Marcia tapándome la boca. Señaló con la cabeza unas camas tapadas con cortinas, al fondo de la sala.

— Allá estaban las tres — explicó —, creo que sus amigas ya se fueron, pero queda Dixie. Está sedada porque el sanador dijo que estaba alucinando, hablando de cortadas por todas partes y cosas así. Estará en observación unos días más.

— Ah, vaya. Pues no es para menos, debió quedar impresionada por lo que le hiciste.

— ¿Le hice qué?

— ¡Pues las cortadas Marcia! Le lanzaste un embrujo sectumsempra y la dejaste toda cor…

— No sé de qué hablas Myr. Ella no tiene ninguna cortada.

— ¡Pero yo las vi Marcia, tú la cortaste y luego la curaste! ¡¿No lo recuerdas?!

— Myr, me estás asustando… Yo solo me acuerdo estar a tu lado, y tratar de moverte para traerte acá, y que una chica me ayudó, y luego…

— ¿Chica, cuál chica?

— Creo que era amiga de Dixie, pero ya no. Me dijo que se llama Candy…

— ¡Candy, sí! ¡Búscala, y pregúntale sobre lo que pasó, ella te recordará que tú…!

— Ella me dijo que se desmayó del dolor. Creo que le hicieron una maldición o algo, pero despertó cuando estaba cargándote, y me ayudó a traerte. Vino ayer cuando todavía estabas dormida, y dijo que vendría hoy tamb… Ah mira, allí viene.

En efecto, entrando cautelosamente, cuidando uno de sus brazos que estaba en cabestrillo, venía entrando Candy. En cuanto volteó a la cama donde yo estaba se detuvo, agachando la mirada y tratando de decidir si se acercaba o no. Marcia la animó haciéndole señas, a las que Candy hizo caso y continuó andando, solo que un poco más despacio. Cuando me habló lo hizo intentando no mirarme.

— Ho- hola — dijo escuetamente — ¿E-estás bien?

— Candy, tengo que preguntarte algo — le dije sin contestar su pregunta —. ¿Tú viste lo que pasó en el salón de duelos, luego que me dejaste caer? Candy necesito saberlo por fav…

— ¡L-lo siento, lo siento de veras! — dijo casi llorando — ¡Yo pensé que solo te molestaríamos, en serio, yo no quería hacerte cosas, pero Dixie… Dixie nos…

En este punto no pudo seguir, y salió corriendo sin que pudiéramos detenerla. Pensé que ya habría otra oportunidad de hablar con ella, en cuanto pudiera salir de allí.

— Yo… también lo siento — comenzó a decir Marcia de pronto —. Si no hubiera tardado en ir a ayudarte, no te hubieras perdido la conferencia.

— Es verdad — dije resignada —, pero bueno, ya habrá otra oportunidad para ver a… Ehm, por cierto Marcia; ¿cómo supiste que tenía problemas, y dónde encontrarme?

— Me lo dijo un chico — contestó recordando —. Rubio, ojos claros. Me dijo que necesitabas ayuda, que seguramente estabas en el Salón de Duelos, y que me apurara porque estabas con…

— Oh vaya. ¿Y él cómo lo supo?

— No me dijo. Pero de seguro escuchó a Dixie decirlo, porque dijo que estabas con ella discutiendo afuera del Salón de Menesteres, y que luego las dos desaparecieron.

— Un chico rubio… Mmm… ¿No dijo su nombre?

— No, y no se lo pregunté tampoco. Me dio algo de desconfianza que de buenas a primeras un chico de Slytherin me hablara, pero cuando dijo tu nombre yo…

— ¿Eh? ¿Perdón, dijiste Slytherin?

— Sí. Bueno debo irme ya Myr, aún debo estar en la última clase. Pero vendré por ti mañana, me han dicho que ya estarás bien para salir de aquí. Te he extrañado mucho estos tres días.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Llevo tanto tiempo aquí?

No lo creía, pero así era. Los golpes y la fractura se estaban curando despacio, pero el efecto de las maldiciones era el que me había hecho desmayar por tanto tiempo. Tenía que saber cómo era que Dixie sabía hacer cosas de magia oscura, sobre todo cómo las disimulaba para que nadie se diera cuenta como pasó con ese chico Orlando, quien deduje que había sido el que le avisó a Marcia. Decidí descansar todo lo que pudiera, por si acaso al salir debía enfrentar a Dixie de nuevo.

Al llegar la noche me dispuse a descansar, me quité las gafas y las puse en la mesilla al lado de la cama, me arropé como pude y traté de dormirme pronto, pero un par de ruidos en la ventana no lo permitieron. Me puse atenta, y vi a trasluz una silueta de alguien que se apeaba de una escoba voladora, y se deslizaba a través de la ventana. En penumbra y sin mis gafas no distinguía bien, así que no fue sino hasta que llegó a mi lado y me puso una mano en el hombro, que reaccioné y lo atrapé por el brazo, logrando que hablara.

— ¡Hey! — dijo una voz masculina — ¿Así agradeces que te visiten altanera?

Al escucharlo lo solté de inmediato. Busqué mis gafas a tientas, siendo él quien me las entregara, para luego de mirarlo bien y asegurarme de su identidad. Efectivamente, sentado al lado mío en la cama, estaba el chico de Slytherin, Orlando.


	7. Visitantes

— ¿Orlando, eres tú? — pregunté, para asegurarme de que mis oídos y mis gafas sucias no me mentían. Él encendíó su varita, y asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que me imponía silencio con una seña.

— Baja la voz, altanerita — me dijo sonriendo, y yo sentí esta vez que no se burlaba —. No queremos que Madame "Reglas Estrictas" nos interrumpa la fiesta, ¿o sí?

Su comentario me hizo sonreír. Tras cubrirme un poco, me senté en la cama para poder charlar en voz baja.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? — le pregunté — ¿Acaso viniste a verme?

— Naa, qué va — contestó burlón —. Es sólo que me encanta venir a pasear por el pasillo de la Enfermería a medianoche, es un ejercicio fantástico para la salud… ¡Pues claro que vine a verte tontita! No me iba a quedar con la duda del resultado del duelo del año, aunque, para serte franco, me hiciste perder un par de galeones.

— ¡¿Qué, apostaste!? — casi grité, ofendida — ¡¿Y en mi contra?!

— Pueees… Nop — dijo calmadamente —. Aposté a que Dixie no lograría hacerte pelear, pero creo que me equivoqué. Definitivamente sí hubo alguien que por fin se le enfrentara a esa bruja siniestra, cínica, altanera y cruel.

Me dejó sin palabras. Mientras lo escuchaba, sentí que me estaba inflando el ego, mismo que él se encargó de desinflar.

— Y eso me dejó una duda que quise venir a aclarar contigo. Una de dos: o eres una bruja atrevidamente temeraria, o estás loca de remate y pretendes suicidarte de la forma más original.

— Imbécil — le dije molesta, dándole la espalda y cubriéndome —. Lárgate, quiero dormir.

— Hey, oye, no te enfades — dijo cambiando el tono. Como no le contestara, optó por levantarse y volver por donde había llegado. Desde la ventana, todavía me dijo algo más antes de salir.

— Ya en serio, te admiro… Eres una bruja valiente, que te mejores.

Tras escuchar la ventana cerrarse, sin mirar hacia ella me sonreí. No sabía por qué, pero ese Slytherin me estaba haciendo sentir bien, muy a su manera.

Al día siguiente, Madame Pomfrey fue a verme, para decirme que me podía ir a clases si me sentía bien para caminar. Me levanté con cuidado de la cama para dar unos pasos, y constaté que, aunque el dolor había disminuido mucho aún tenía un poco, y los vendajews que me inmovilizaban la pierna me dificultaban andar. Madame evaluó todo esto e hizo aparecer un bastón de madera, que me entregó y me dio algunas recomendaciones.

— Bien señorita Morseferth, su pierna va progresando pero no debe forzarla. Tenga, le doy esto para que se ayude a caminar, eso es bueno para que la fortalezca, pero por ningún motivo podrá hacer esfuerzos por algún tiempo. Mi asistente Augustus irá a hablar con sus profesores de las materias en las que deba hacer actividad física, para que la dispensen de hacerla por ahora.

Le agradecí a la enfermera mientras probaba a caminar con el bastón, y comprobé que debía acostumbrarme un poco para andar con cierta soltura, en tanto la anciana Pomfrey no dejaba de observarme.

— Insisto en que usted me recuerda a alguien — dijo pensativa —. Bueno, bueno, después veré si lo recuerdo. Ande ya a clases, y si tiene molestias o dolores, venga directamente conmigo.

— Sí Madame, así lo haré. Muchas gracias — dije al despedirme. Salí de la enfermería y me dirigí despacio a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Al llegar comencé a buscar mi llave, pero por la falta de costumbre solté el bastón y cayó al piso, quedándome en equilibrio en mi pierna sana. Intenté agacharme a recogerlo, pero con la pierna inmóvil estar de pie era ya bastante complicado, así que me quedé ahí en espera de que alguien atinara a pasar por el corredor o que saliera algún compañero de casa para pedirle ayuda.

Luego de un par de minutos escuché que alguien se acercaba, mas cuando iba a vociferar para pedirle su ayuda escuché toda una gama de improperios malsonantes que me hicieron callar. Con la pierna inmóvil intenté jalar el bastón hacia mí, pero era inútil intentar moverme más sin perder el equilibrio, y me resigné a queme encontraran ahí, sin poder defenderme. En eso, a mi espalda la puerta del dormitorio de abrió, y por ella salió mi amiga Marcia.

— ¡Myr, ya saliste, qué bueno! — me dijo efusiva. Se acercó para darme un abrazo, pero la contuve señalándole el bastón en el piso. Ella lo recogió y me lo entregó.

— Muchas gracias Marcia — dije alzando un poco la voz. Los improperios cesaron junto con los pasos, que después comenzaron a sonar cómo se alejaban. Respiré aliviada, y pedí a Marcia que me acompañara hasta mi cama.

— No tienes que pedirlo dos veces amiga. Vamos —. Me dijo ella, tomándome por el brazo libre. Llegamos hasta la cama y me ayudó a acomodarme, elevándome la pierna con sus propias almohadas.

— Listo Myr. ¿Estás cómoda? — dijo, y siguió preguntando — ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que pida que te traigan el almuerzo acá?

— JI, ji… No Marcia, gracias otra vez, pero la enfermera Pomfrey dice que entre más camine, más rápido estaré bien de nuevo. Solo debo ser cuidadosa para andar con el bastón un tiempo.

— Ah, bueno. Entonces yo te cuidaré para… Ehm, bueno… M-mejor te dejo descansar, hasta lue…

— ¿Eh, que pasa Marcia, qué te ocurre?

— E-es que… Bueno, yo no… No creo que deba cuidarte…aunque sí quisiera…

— Pero ¿por qué dices eso?

— Bueno, yo… Aaah, está bien, te lo diré. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste algo sobre que yo… que lastimé a… Dixie…?

— Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero la que parecía no recordarlo eras tú.

— Bueno. Pues así es Myr, yo no lo recuerdo. Ni eso ni nada parecido a eso que haya pasado antes.

Me quedé sin palabras. Me estaba enterando de que Marcia sí tenía idea de que algo le ocurría, pero decidí dejar que ella me lo contara. Quizás así sería más fácil ayudarla.

— Mis padres me han contado cosas… Cosas de mí que no he creído, o no he querido creer Myr. Dicen que llevo en mí mucha magia, más de la que puedo controlar a mi edad. Que eso me hace ver como me ves, mucho mayor de lo que soy. Pero eso no es lo malo, sino lo que me pasa cuando me enojo de veras. Me han dicho que soy… mala…como Dixie…

— Oh, Marcia… — dije intentando consolarla. Ella soltó un pequeño sollozo, pero me pidió con una seña que la dejara continuar.

— Me han contado cómo cambio y… me asusta pensar que podría… lastimarlos… Lastimar a los que quiero, como… como mis padres… como tú Myr… Por eso, me llevan a veces con alguien… U-una señoramuggle especial…

Comencé a intrigarme. ¿Los padres de Marcia confiándole su hija a una muggle? Esperé un poco, sin dejar de mirar a mi amiga para animarla a que siguiera.

— E-ella es única, de veras. Ella ha ido encontrando la forma de que yo no… de que pueda ser una bruja más "normal" y menos… peligrosa…

— Debe ser una persona fascinante Marcia — dije al fin —. Me gustaría conocerla.

— Tú… ¿Tú quieres conocerla? — me dijo con asombro, revelando un poco de su verdadera edad. Asentí sonriéndole, y eso la hizo animarse. Se secó las lagrimitas que había soltado ya, y me dijo sonriendo lo que había hecho antes de que yo llegara.

— Me habías puesto a pensar Myr, en todo lo que me dijiste que hice. Y pues, pensé que debía hacer algo, y me comuniqué a casa. Le dije a mamá lo que me dijiste que hice, y ella me calmó, y dijo que vendría a por mí para llevarme con esa señora muggle, como las otras veces. Ya hace mucho tiempo que no iba a verla, y mamá dice que eso es bueno, pero que no hay que confiarse. Creo que no le molestará si le digo que eres mi amiga y que me acompañarás a verla. ¿Verdad que sí irás?

— Por supuesto Marcia. Eres mi amiga, y no te dejaré sola — le dije convencida. Ya veríamos cómo iba a hacerle para viajar con mi pierna inmóvil.

Al otro día, tras pedir los respectivos permisos, los padres de Marcia se presentaron por su hija, y ella se encargó de las presentaciones. Viajamos por red flu, y a pesar de la agitación no hubo mayor problema para mi pierna que una leve incomodidad. De la casa de Marcia abordamos un auto muggle de ésos que llaman "taxis", y en poco tiempo llegamos a la casa de la mencionada señora que atendía el problema de Marcia. Se trataba de una casa muy bonita, grande, con jardines delantero y trasero, decorada con muchas plantas por el lado de la fachada. Luego de llamar, nos abrió la puerta un caballero, a quien la madre de Marcia le dijo el objeto de nuestra visita. Sin asombrarse, el caballero nos pidió esperar a la señora en el recibidor, en tanto él le avisaba. Íbamos a tomar asiento, cuando me fijé en algunas fotos enmarcadas que se encontraban en una mesilla cerca de la ventana del frente. Las miré con curiosidad, hasta que una de ellas llamó profundamente mi atención.

Era una fotografía vieja, donde figuraba una chica que se veía de mi edad, sonriendo alegre a la cámara. Me le quedé mirando porque algo en ella me recordaba a alguien, pero no podía precisar a quién. Y fue cuando sentí que otra vez iba a perderme en los recuerdos vagos que me asaltaban, pero esta vez hice un esfuerzo por enfocarme en él. Y lo vi con claridad. La chica de la foto comenzó a moverse, a cambiar ante mis ojos. Estaba segura de que era una foto sin magia, pero ahí estaba mirándola cambiar. Las ropas de la chica se tornaron blancas, y de su espalda surgió un par de alas de brillos plateados que resplandecían mientras las alas se abrían como pétalos de una flor. Y entonces, en mis oídos resonó una palabra, una que me llamaba: _"Myr… Myr…"_

La imagen cesó de repente, y me sorprendí volviendo bruscamente a la realidad. La madre de Marcia me llamaba, y al parecer reaccioné hasta que ella se acercó a mí sin que me diera cuenta y tocó mi hombro. Miré a su espalda y no vi a Marcia.

— ¿Myrtle, estás bien hija? — la escuché preguntar, pero era tanta mi sorpresa que en lugar de contestarle le pregunté a mi vez — ¿Dónde está Marcia, a dónde fue?

— E-está arriba, en la alcoba principal — dijo la mamá de mi amiga —. Subió mientras mirabas esa foto, pero no debe tar…

Ya no alcancé a escuchar lo demás, pues olvidándome de mi pierna inmóvil eché a andara saltos escaleras arriba buscando la alcoba que ella dijera. Pero al llegar al rellano el caballero que nos recibiera me detuvo.

— ¡Oye niña, no puedes estar aquí! — dijo sujetándome — ¡Tienes que esperar abajo!

— ¡Pero es que tengo que verla! — intenté explicar mientras luchaba por liberarme — ¡No entiende, es muy impor…!

En eso, una puerta del fondo del pasillo se abrió, y por ella salió mi amiga Marcia quien corrió a nuestro encuentro.

— ¡¿Myr, qué pasa amiga, qué tienes?! — dijo al llegar conmigo — ¡Señor déjela por favor, es mi amiga!

EL hombre me soltó, pero nos miró vigilante mientras nos bloqueaba el paso a la puerta por donde segundos antes saliera Marcia. Le mostré a mi amiga el retrato que todavía llevaba en la mano mientras le explicaba.

— ¡Marcia, no tienes idea! ¡Mira, este retrato me hizo recordar algo, que yo una vez fui un…!

— Señoritas, por favor un poco de calma — dijo de repente una voz calmada, que transmitía mucha serenidad. Ambas miramos al pasillo, y pudimos ver que quien había hablado era la dama a quien Marcia había venido a visitar. El pasillo estaba algo ensombrecido, pero podíamos distinguirla caminar hasta nosotros.

— Abuela, lo siento — dijo el caballero —, es que esta chica que vino con Marcia…

— ¿Vino con ella y su mamá? — interrumpió la viejecita — Oh bueno, entonces es una buena señal. Anda, déjame verla Sebastián.

El caballero se hizo a un lado franqueándole el paso a la dama, quien se acercó poco a poco a nosotras. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella se agachó un poco y miró mi pierna vendada.

— Oh hija mía, debes cuidar tu pierna, no quisiera que te lastimaras más — me dijo en el tono más dulce que había escuchado jamás.

— Perdóneme señora — atiné a decir —, perdone mi arrebato, pero es que tenía que verla para preguntarle por esta foto que yo…

— Ah, mis niñas — dijo tomando el retrato de mi mano —. Cuántos recuerdos me trae esta foto. Si pudiera contarles… Ésa soy yo cuando tenía su edad. ¿Verdad que todavía me parezco?

Mientras preguntaba, puso el retrato junto a su cara de frente a nosotras, y sonrió igual que la chica retratada. Y pude ver bien su rostro, lo que me hizo enmudecer de emoción y asombro.

— ¿U-usted… usted es… e-es…? — balbuceaba sin poder terminar la frase.

— Heather Sinclair, investigadora paranormal y a veces médium hija, para servirte — dijo ella tendiendo su mano.

— ¿He… Hed? — dije al fin. Al decirlo, el rostro de la dama se asombró tanto como el mío — ¿E-eres Hed, verdad?


	8. Recuerdos

Las dos nos mirábamos con el gesto de una revuelta indescriptible de sentimientos. Por unos cuantos segundos, me pareció que el rostro de la amable señora coincidía en todo con el de mi amiga Hed, aquella a quien recordé repentinamente al ver el retrato de su infancia. Nuestro silencio se hizo algo incómodo para Marcia y para el caballero Sebastián, quienes nos miraban sin explicarse qué sucedía. La señora Heather tomó la palabra sin separar sus ojos de mi persona.

— Sebastián — le indicó al caballero —, hazme un favor, ¿podrías acompañar a la señorita Marcia con su madre? Dile a la señora que hablaré unos minutos con la amiga de su hija, por favor.

El hombre asintió, y le hizo señas a Marcia de que lo siguiera. Ya a solas, vi una lágrima correr por una de las mejillas de la dama, al tiempo de que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.

— ¡Myr, amiga! — dijo al fin, yendo a abrazarme. Yo también la abracé emocionada. Tras un par de minutos nos separamos, y me señaló la puerta por donde había salido detrás de Marcia.

— Ven, aquí podremos hablar mejor — dijo adelantándose. La seguí sin oponerme, y me hallé en una confortable habitación llena de fotografías, algunas de ellas mágicas.

— Mi familia — dijo sonriendo —. Somos una gran familia, ¿verdad?

— Sí, es cierto — dije mirando la galería de fotos.

— Han pasado muchos años Myr — dijo sentándose en la cama —. Dime, ¿cuándo volviste?

La miré desconcertada. Ella parecía saber lo que me pasaba, y no esperó mi respuesta.

— Ji, ji, lo siento — dijo algo apenada —. Debiste volver hasta hace poco tiempo, porque te ves tal y como te recuerdo de cuando… estuvimos juntas, como guardianas.

— ¿T-tú… tú recuerdas eso? — atiné a preguntar.

— Sí Myr, eso y muchas cosas más — respondió, invitándome a sentar —. Cuando volví, yo también me veía como tú seguramente me recuerdas, y tampoco sabía por qué estaba de regreso. Por fortuna, yo traía un don, digamos extra, que con el tiempo me permitió responderme muchas preguntas. Yo resucité con el don de la clarividencia Myr.

Resurrección. Esa palabra explicaba en parte mi aparición, pero aún faltaba algo. Esperé un poco a que mi amiga continuara.

— Gracias a este don — siguió Hed —, fue que encontré la razón de mi "renacer" por así llamarlo. El día que "volví", lo hice en un lugar vagamente familiar para mí, en un tiempo que ya no reconocía como el que había vivido antes. Pero poco a poco me adapté, como seguro te está ocurriendo a ti también Myr, y encontré que mi don podía ayudar a mucha gente, mágica o no. Y aquí estoy, ayudando a tu amiga a entender su enorme poder.}

— E-entonces… — dije dudosa — ¿Tú puedes decirme qué hago aquí, por qué resucité?

Hed bajó la vista, y se quedó mirando sus manos por un momento. Creo que estaba articulando, buscando las palabras adecuadas para contestarme, pues cuando volvió a mirarme tomó la palabra con mucha seguridad.

— No Myr, no puedo — dijo con seriedad —, y no es porque no quiera hacerlo, es simplemente porque yo no lo sé. La única persona que puede contestarte esa pregunta… eres tú.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? — dije incrédula — ¿Te estás burlando de mí Hed? ¡Pensé que éramos amigas, pensé que podías ayudarme! ¡Tú lo dijiste, tu don te sirve para ayudar personas mágicas o muggles, pensé que tú… tú me ayudarías con esto!

— Myr, yo…

— ¡Cállate, no quiero escucharte más!

Salté de la cama y, aguantándome la molestia de la pierna, me di prisa en salir de la habitación. Me deslicé por la barandilla de la escalera y seguí mi camino hasta la puerta, olvidándome de mi amiga y su madre que seguían esperándome. Salí a la calle con los ojos llorosos, y por no fijarme casi me arrolla un auto, de no haber sido por Marcia quien detuvo mis pasos a tiempo.

— Myr… ¿qué pasó? — me dijo preocupada. Su mamá nos veía desde la acera, sin acercarse.

— Marcia, por favor… — le dije entre sollozos — Vámonos Marcia, te lo ruego…

Mi amiga guardó silencio, pero asintió. Llamó a su madre, y abordamos otro taxi para volver a su casa, para transportarnos al colegio por red flu. No nos dimos cuenta de que Hed nos miraba partir desde una de las ventanas del piso superior.

Durante todo el viaje y el resto del día en el colegio me encerré en mí misma. Y no quise hablar ni siquiera con Marcia, quien me dejó en el dormitorio y se fue a seguir con las clases. Me sentía más sola que nunca, traicionada por la única persona que pensaba podía ayudarme a entender lo que me había pasado. En eso estaba cuando un aleteo me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciéndome voltear hacia la parte alta del ventanal. Por allí entró una lechuza gris, que descendió majestuosamente hasta posarse en la cabecera de mi cama y estiró su patita, en la cual traía un mensaje.

— ¿Para…para mí? — dije incrédula. La lechuza lanzó un ulular alegre, como asintiendo, y siguió estirando su pata para que tomara el pergamino. Pero en cuanto iba a hacerlo, un hechizo flamígero golpeó la cabecera, y casi le da a la pobre lechuza, quien levantó el vuelo yendo a posarse en uno de los candiles del techo.

— ¿Quién demon…? — comencé a decir, buscando el origen del hechizo. Pronto lo encontré, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo. En la puerta estaba Dixie, varita en mano, acompañada por Patty y Morgan, las otras chicas que me acorralaran durante el duelo con mi enemiga.

— ¿Así que, tienes quién te escriba, eh "rarita cuatrojos"? — dijoDixie en tono altanero — Pues, creo que no te vas a enterar de quién es esa carta, y de eso me encargo yo. ¡Reducto!

— ¡No! — grité, pero fue tarde. El hechizo fulminante iba derecho hacia el ave pero algo inesperado pasó. Cuando el hechizo estaba a punto de tocar a la lechuza, ésta desapareció, y el embrujo siguió su camino golpeando la parte del techo de donde colgaba el candil, haciéndolo balancearse peligrosamente, el balanceo comenzó a rajar y romper las tablas del techo, y la pesada lámpara comenzó a desprenderse.

— ¡Morgan, Patty, vámonos! — ordenó Dixie, y las tres salieron corriendo del dormitorio justamente cuando el candil se venía abajo. Instintivamente me cubrí la cara con el brazo y esperé el golpe, pero en lugar de eso escuché una vieja y familiar invocación.

— ¡Wingardiumleviosa! — escuché desde algún lugar cercano a la puerta. El candil se detuvo en el aire antes de llegar al suelo, y se mantuvo flotando hasta que pude ver al autor del hechizo. De entre las camas cercanas a la puerta salió nada menos que Candy, la ex amiga de Dixie. Con cuidado, Candy levitó el candil hasta su lugar, para luego usar un hechizo Reparo y dejarlo como estaba. Luego se acercó hasta donde yo estaba, con gesto de sincera preocupación.

— ¿E-estás bien, Myrtle? — me dijo a dos pasos de llegar a donde me encontraba. Le dije que estaba bien, y la invité a sentarse en la cama.

— Muchas gracias Candy — le dije como saludo —. Fuiste oportuna, como en el duelo.

— Sí… el duelo… — dijo bajando la vista — Myrtle, yo… siento mucho haberte…

— Ya pasó Candy. Te perdono de verdad.

Y era cierto. Sentí que ella se merecía otra oportunidad, y que estaba siendo sincera. Ella me sonrió por fin, y se abalanzó para abrazarme. Luego de soltarnos nos tomamos de las manos y hablamos.

— Yo… No sé por qué Dixie es así — me dijo entre la charla —. Todas aquí le tememos, hace cosas… muy feas, a quien la contradice o no hace lo que ordena. Nos agrede, nos insulta… nos lastima…

— Lo sé Candy — dije —. Quisiera saber qué es lo que la tiene así, pero ella no coopera.

— Myrtle — me interrumpió —. Yo sé que cuando me encuentre a solas ella la emprenderá conmigo, así que te diré esto. Quisiera que tú… que nosotras… Bueno, que…

— ¿Quieres ser mi amiga Candy? — le ayudé a decir. Ella se sonrojó, se rió tímidamente y asintió con la cabeza. Le tomé las manos y le sonreí.

— Claro que sí Candy, seremos buenas amigas ya lo verás.

— Gracias… ¡Muchas gracias Myr!

Cuando me llamó Myr recordé lo pasado en la casa de HEd, y no pude reprimir una mueca de decepción. Candy se dio cuenta, y creyó que me había molestado.

— Lo siento. No te llamaré así si no te gusta.

— No Candy, no te preocupes. Puedes llamarme así si quieres. Fue solo un recuerdo algo... incómodo, pero ya pasó.

— Oh, lo siento, espero no haberte molestado. Bueno, me voy, tengo la última clase.

Nos despedimos y, cuando iba a salir recordó algo y volvió.

— ¡Ay, disculpa otra vez! ¡Revelio ave!

Al instante, la lechuza con mi carta apareció, posada en una de las vigas y con mi carta a salvo. Cuando Candy salió, el ave voló otra vez hasta donde yo estaba, estirándome su patita de nuevo. Tomé la carta, le di a la lechuza algunas semillas de una lata en la mesita de noche y se fue. Rápidamente la abrí, pues me carcomía la curiosidad de saber quién sabía que yo estaba en Hogwarts, y que tal vez él o ella podría ayudarme. Leí el contenido, y no pude menos que asombrarme al ver quién me había escrito:

_Estimada señorita Morseferth:_

_Esperando no ser molesto para usted es que me atrevo a escribirle estas líneas, las cuales no tienen más objeto que saludarle y ponerme a su disposición, para charlar con usted de un cierto problema que le tiene preocupada, de acuerdo a las palabras de una muy amiga suya llamada Marcia McArthy, a quien tuve oportunidad de conocer al término de la conferencia que ofrecí en días pasados en Hogwarts, mi alma mater._

_Ella se encargó de disculparla conmigo, y me hizo saber que yo podría serle de gran ayuda, aunque no me dio detalles del problema que le aqueja, argumentando que sería mejor que usted misma me lo expusiera. Tras decirle que lo pensaría, cuando ella mencionó su nombre muchos recuerdos de mis días de estudiante acudieron a mí, y sí, despertaron la inquietud de conocerla y ayudarle. Lo he pensado ya, y hoy puedo decirle que, por favor, siéntase en libertad de escribirme y concertaremos una cita para hablar de su problema._

_Saludos cordiales_

_Auror Harry Potter_

Increíble. Mi amiga Marcia lo hizo de nuevo, me ayudó desinteresadamente con mi problema, y ahí estaba. El mismo Harry Potter me escribía para ofrecerme su ayuda. Ni siquiera le iba a reclamar el que no me hubiera dicho que habló con él, pues quizá ese recuerdo se le borró como lo de las heridas de Dixie, estaba feliz con esto. Busqué con rapidez una pluma, tinta y pergamino, y me puse a escribir. Cuando mi carta estuvo lista, esperé impaciente a que Marcia volviera para que me ayudara a llevarla a la lechucería y enviarla de inmediato.


	9. Demonios

Marcia se disculpó unas veinte veces conmigo de camino a la lechucería, incriminándose de cómo fue posible que olvidara que Harry Potter estaba de acuerdo en ayudarme. Tras repetirle las mismas veinte veces que todo estaba bien, emprendimos la marcha a nuestro dormitorio mientras le contaba el episodio que acababa de ocurrir con Candy.

— Sabía que esa niña recapacitaría — comentó Marcia —. Ojalá y no se trate de otra artimaña de Dixie, solo para estar espiándonos de nuevo.

— También lo pensé Marcia — dije —. Pero, luego de que nos ha ayudado dos veces, pienso que tal vez podríamos darle oportunidad de reformarse.

— Sí… Tal vez tengas razón Myr.

Se quedó callada un rato. No sé por qué, pero a ella no puedo pedirle que no me llame Myr, aunque me siga recordando a Hed, digo a la señora Heather. Entonces una pregunta curiosa me surgió y decidí preguntar.

— Marcia, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Claro Myr, pregunta.

— Bien. ¿Cómo conocieron tus padres y tú a la señora Heather?

— Bueno, es algo largo pero te lo diré. Cuando comenzaron… los "problemas" conmigo, mis padres sabían que no sería fácil encontrar quién los ayudara, y que me ayudara a mí a entender lo que me ocurría. Como ya sabes, el desarrollo de mi magia no va a la par del de mi cuerpo, ni tampoco el de mi personalidad. Yo sé que me veo mucho mayor de lo que soy Myr, y mi magia ha crecido junto con mi cuerpo, pero por dentro… Por dentro soy apenas una chiquilla, una niña que debe acostumbrarse a vivir como mayor. Pero mientras trataba de entender eso por mí misma, me ocurrieron muchas cosas, la mayoría desastrosas. Y fue gracias a una de ellas que conocimos a la señora Sinclair.

— Oh vaya. Ojalá no haya sido grave.

— Afortunadamente no. La señora Sinclair nos ayudó a salir airosos del percance, y desde entonces me ayuda a comprender muchas cosas. Nos ha contado que ella tuvo una vez una amiga, una gran amiga, que fue bruja como nosotras. Ella la ayudó con sus problemas, y la amiga le correspondió ayudándola a realizar su sueño.

— ¿Ha-hablas en serio? — pregunté, aunque sentía que la voz se me iba a quebrar.

— Sí, y aún más. Me contó que su amiga logró acompañarla por mucho tiempo realizando el mismo sueño, y que con él ayudaron a muchísima gente. No le entendí muy bien a qué se refería, lo que sí entendí fue que ella, de tan feliz que era haciendo tanto bien, se hizo en secreto una promesa. Se prometió que, si alguna vez podía retomar su vida en donde la dejó, seguir ayudando a quienes la necesitaran, ya fueran muggles o gente mágica, y que tal vez por esa promesa fue que le apareció el don de la clari… bueno su don de ver cómo son las personas.

Ya no quise preguntar más, pues me estaba costando trabajo contener las lágrimas. Marcia lo notó y se me acercó a consolarme.

—Ay Myr, lo siento. No quería hacerte sentir mal.

—No, no Marcia, no es eso. Pasa que… tengo recuerdos… de la señora Sinclair y yo, en otro tiempo…

Mi amiga me miró sin gesto alguno, pero yo sabía que estaba asombrada. Dediqué unos minutos a contarle cómo fue que la conocí, y lo que pude recordar de nuestras andanzas como ángeles guardianes.

— Woow… — dijo cuando terminé de contar —. Myr, debió ser grandioso ser un ángel.

— Sí, realmente lo fue — contesté nostálgica —. Pero ahora no sé qué pensar Marcia. No tengo ni idea de por qué ya no soy lo que era antes, ni por qué aparecí como lo hice en King's Cross, ni por qué me les escapé a los vigilantes de la estación, ni tampoco… Tampoco sé qué es lo que voy a hacer con esta vida… Cuando reconocía Hed, mi amiga ángel, en la señora Sinclair; me sentí aliviada de ver una cara conocida, una cara que era mi último recuerdo de la última vida que tuve… y creí que ella, al estar tan viva como yo ahora, podía saber por qué yo… Por qué nosotras estamos…

No pude seguir. Ahogué como pude el llanto de la desesperación ante la incertidumbre, y crispé los puños para desahogarme. Marcia hizo entonces lo que toda buena amiga hace en momentos de crisis. Lloró conmigo.

Luego de calmarnos, le pedí a Marcia que me acompañara a la enfermería, para que la sanadora Pomfrey y su nieto me dijeran cómo iba mi curación. Al salir de los dormitorios, nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que me esperaban. Cerca de la puerta, recargado en una columna haciendo el disimulado estaba Orlando, el chico rubio de Slytherin. Cuando nos vio se lanzó a alcanzarnos casi de inmediato.

— Hola "canaritos" — nos dijo, aludiendo a que éramos de Ravenclaw —. Ya era hora de que salieran de su "jaula".

— ¿Se te perdió algo "lengua bífida"? — le dije en el mismo tono. Aún estaba algo molesta con él. Marcia ni siquiera lo miró.

— Humm… Sigues molesta "altanerita" — dijo mientras nos seguía —. Qué lástima, y yo que les había traído unos obsequios. En fin, ahora tendré que ver quién los quie…

Nos detuvimos en seco, y Orlando casi choca con nosotras. Marcia me imitó cuando giré la cabeza para verlo con algo de desconfianza.

— ¿Tú nos compraste algo a nosotras? — dije despacio, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Él solo sonrió algo enigmático, y metió las manos en la túnica. Las sacó al mismo tiempo, y nos alargó un par de barras envueltas en papel impreso, que decían "chocolate" con letras grandes. Noté que a Marcia se le hacía agua la boca, pero no hizo nada y esperó a ver mi reacción.

— No, gracias Orlando — le dije en tono orgulloso —. Mi amiga y yo no aceptamos regalos que pueden ser peligrosos, viniendo de quien vienen.

Remarqué las últimas palabras antes de dar media vuelta y seguir andando. Vi de reojo que Marcia hacía un gesto como de decepción, pero siguió mis pasos casi de inmediato. Orlando aún dejó las manos extendidas cuando avanzó para volver a alcanzarnos.

— ¡Oh vamos! — dijo a nuestras espaldas — ¡Éstos son muy ricos, y no están embrujados! ¡Ni siquiera son golosinas mágicas!

— ¿Eh, cómo? — dije deteniéndome. Orlando aprovechó y se puso frente a las dos.

— Vamos chicas, acéptenlos — insistió el rubio —. Es una oferta de paz para ambas, en especial para ti "altan…", digo Myrtle.

Tomamos las barras, aunque yo seguía sintiendo desconfianza. Marcia no resistió más y la abrió rápido, como la niña pequeña que era. Mordió la barra y la saboreó sin reparo, mientras la veía asombrada. Luego mi mirada se paseó de mi barra a Orlando, quien me insistía a señas que la comiera. La abrí con cuidado, y al ver que no pasaba nada la mordí un poco. Estaba deliciosa.

— ¿Les gustaron? — preguntó Orlando, sacando otra barra para él — Son muggles. A que están riquísimos.

Y una vez más, me quedé asombrada. ¿Cómo es que él, un Slytherin, podía tener predilección por alguna cosa relacionada con los muggles? ¿Y por qué nos la ofrecía tan desinteresadamente?

— Si quieren probar más, solo pídanmelos — dijo de pronto —. Tengo más en mi baúl, como éstos.

Metió la mano de nuevo en su túnica, y al sacarla vimos un puñado de golosinas diferentes, que no se parecían en nada a las que aún suelen vender en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Me fijé un poco, y de repente vi unos envoltorios que reconocí apenas. Eran idénticos a el que me había llevado mi amiguito cachorro de crup en el vagón de equipaje del tren.

— Ehm, disculpa — le dije a Orlando sin dejar de ver esos chocolates — ¿Puedo…?

— Adelante, sé mi invitada — respondió galante, ofreciéndome todo.

Tomé el chocolate con maní, lo abrí y lo probé, confirmando que en efecto, sabía igual al que me había comido en el tren. Pero algo ya no cuadraba entonces. Ese chocolate lo había robado el crup del baúl de alguien llamado "O. Hornby", y que además dentro tenía ropa de hombre. Entonces, el dueño de ese baúl no podía ser mi antigua enemiga Olive, sino de alguien más. Ya había entendido para ese momento que no estaba en mi época de estudiante, sino en un tiempo más adelantado, y deduje que el baúl debía pertenecer a un pariente, un descendiente de mi rival, y si Orlando estaba en poder de ésas golosinas que contenía, entonces él es…

— O-Orlando… — balbuceé — ¿Pu-puedo preguntarte…a-algo?

— Eh, sí claro — dijo él, mirándome extrañado por mi cambio de actitud.

— G-gracias. Ehm; ¿cuál es tu a-ape…?

— ¡EH HORNBY! — gritó alguien a sus espaldas. Orlando giró y el Slytherinque le hablaba pasó a su lado — Acuérdate de ir a la práctica de Quidditch esta tarde, ¿eh?

El rubio sólo asintió mientras su compañero se alejaba. Mi pregunta fue contestada, estábamos en presencia de un descendiente de mi ex compañera Olive, Orlando Hornby.

Una oleada de sensaciones diferentes pareció golpearme en la cabeza. Mis demonios internos me gritaban que me alejara de él, que representaba la sangre de quien me había hecho sufrir tanto, de quien, aunque fuera en parte, había sido causante de mi muerte. Pero también, estaba el hecho de que el chico me buscaba, y aún admitiendo que al principio era para molestarme, de a poco he visto en él algo de respeto hacia mí. Tenía que saber más, sólo un poco más.

— ¿Me decías Myrtle? — dijo él de repente, volviéndome a la realidad.

— ¿Eh? — dije sorprendida — ¡Ah, no, no es nada, en serio! ¡A-adiós!

No se me ocurrió nada más qué preguntarle. Tenía que pensar, ordenar mis ideas, imaginar una forma de preguntarle por Olive. Quizás con esa información podría saber por qué estoy viva de nuevo. Tomé a Marcia de la mano y nos alejamos de ahí.

Llegamos a la salida a los jardines del castillo, un lugar más que adecuado para pensar. Marcia me seguía sin decir nada, pero sabía que quería preguntarme algo.

— Marcia — comencé a decirle —, mira siento mucho todo esto. Me siento muy… extraña, como si éste fuera mi lugar, pero de alguna forma no siento que esté encajando aquí. Quiero decir, en esta vida. Siento como que algo me falta, algo que está ahí, esperándome a que lo encuentre, a que… que yo…

— ¿A que lo vivas? — dijo ella, y me dejó callada — Myr, llevo poquito de conocerte, pero siento como si hubiéramos sido amigas desde siempre. Creo que fue eso lo que me impulsó a hablarte la primera vez que te vi, porque déjame que te diga que yo no suelo ser así. No solía ser así.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo eras, Marcia?

— Bueno, de más pequeña era más bien tímida, introvertida, y todo me daba miedo. Por eso me has visto siempre con mi muñeca, es algo que me reconforta, y que me hace sentir fuerte, protegida. Aún la siento así, pero desde que te conozco creo que la he ido dejando de lado, pues ya no me siento tan apegada a ella. La señora Sinclair dijo que eso pasaría, cuando empezara a madurar. Y por ti Myr, por ti lo estoy haciendo. Quizá es algo como eso lo que ella quiso decirte. Quizá eso es lo que debas llenar para no sentirte vacía.

No le contesté, y las dos guardamos silencio por un rato. Medité en sus palabras, y tomé una decisión. En cuanto pudiéramos, iríamos a ver de nuevo a la señora Sinc… es decir a Hed, y luego de disculparme con ella le preguntaría. Quizá ella no sepa la respuesta concreta, pero sí sabría dónde podría yo comenzar a buscarla.


	10. Giros

Había mucho en qué pensar. Orlando, el chico de Slytherin que primero era bastante molesto pero luego intentaba hacer las paces con nosotras, resultó ser miembro de la familia Hornby, y de alguna forma tenía que estar emparentado con mi rival en vida, Olive Hornby. El reencuentro con mi amiga exángelHed, a quien ahora conocí como Heather Sinclair, que me dejó más dudas acerca de mi regreso a esta vida. Y todo esto enmarcado con el hecho de tener que comportarme como si todo lo estuviera viviendo por primera vez, incluyendo la rivalidad casi mortal que sostenía contra DixieDrew, nuestra "compañera" de casa, o quizá debiera decir "dictadora".

He sentido ganas de acercarme más a mi amiga Marcia. Me ha parecido que es más madura de lo que dice ser, y se merece tener a alguien en quien confiar. Espero no decepcionarla nunca. En adelante, estaremos más cercanas la una de la otra, y sé que puedo confiar en ella. Le comenté precisamente que estaba pensando en confiar un poco más en Candy, la examiga de Dixie, para así conformar un frente común que ella no pudiera corromper con sus amenazas.

La mañana se ha pasado muy rápido. Me han disculpado un par de clases, pues me han llamado de la Enfermería, y acudo acompañada de Marcia, por quien he pedido permiso para que la dejen ayudarme a andar hasta allá. Por fin mi pierna quedó sana, y Madame Pomfrey me dio el alta luego de que le devolviera su bastón. Me sentí aliviada de tener libertad de movimiento de nuevo. Tras salir de la Enfermería, Marcia y yo sentimos hambre y vamos al Gran Comedor, puesto que ya casi es hora de almorzar. No bien empezamos con los primeros bocados, cuando comienzan a llegar las lechuzas de la correspondencia, y una se posa delante de mí.

— Wow, amiga — dice Marcia pasando su bocado —. Alguien te ha escrito. ¿Será tu familia?

— Oh, no lo creo Marcia — le contesto con un dejo de tristeza —. Más bien, pienso que es la respuesta a una carta que yo envié. Veamos.

Abrí la carta, y leí ávidamente hasta el final. Me quedé tan pensativa, que ni noté cuando Marcia se asomó para leerla.

_Estimada señorita Morseferth:_

_Le ruego me disculpe por no haber contestado con prontitud su amable carta, la verdad es que aún estando retirado como auror, creo que tengo más compromisos que cuando estaba en activo. Le ofrezco disculpas por eso, y también por tener que posponer un poco la entrevista que le prometí._

_He sido llamado por parte del Ministerio de Magia para colaborar en la resolución de un asunto por demás extraño, y no sé de cierto cuánto tiempo me llevará. Pero le prometo que en cuanto mis servicios no sean ya requeridos me tendrá a su entera disposición. Me estaré comunicando con usted en cuanto me sea posible._

_Saludos cordiales:_

_Harry Potter_

— Oh Myr, lo siento — dijo Marcia, palmeándome la espalda —. De verdad quería que pudieras ver al señor Potter.

— Lo sé amiga, no te preocupes — le dije rehaciéndome de la decepción —. Mira, aquí me dice que se comunicará conmigo, y algo me dice que lo hará.

— Sí Myr, yo también lo creo.

— Bueno, terminemos de comer. Tenemos un par de clases más y terminará el día por aho…

— ¡Myrtle, Marcia! — escuchamos gritar desde la puerta. Era Candy, quien corría y nos gritaba. Cuando llegó con nosotros, tuvimos que esperar a que recobrara el aliento para que nos hablara.

— ¡Uf, uff, qué bueno que está aquí! — dijo Candy resoplando — Myrtle, el director te llama. Dijo que fueras a su despacho de inmediato.

— ¿Yo? ¿Pero qué hice? — me pregunté extrañada. Candy se encogió de hombros y Marcia se me quedó mirando con cierto temor en la mirada. Por el camino, interrogué un poco a Candy, pero no me dijo gran cosa.

— ¿Estás segura de que me buscaba a mí, Candy?

— Pues sí, me lo encontré a la salida de la sala común, creo que iba a buscarte en persona. Lo acompañaban dos caballeros, y me preguntó al verme si te conocía. Le dije que sí, y me pidió que te buscara y te acompañara a su oficina.

Estaba más extrañada que asustada. ¿Cómo sabría el director dónde encontrarme, si se suponía que entré de "contrabando" en el colegio? La respuesta me esperaba en la oficina del director. Cuando llegamos a la entrada, Candy mencionó la frase contraseña (el mismo director se la había dicho), y dijo que me esperaría junto con Marcia fuera de la oficina. Se le veía sinceramente preocupada por mí, cosa que agradecí en silencio.

— Señor director, ¿me mandó llamar? — dije estando dentro. El director mismo respondió y me tomó de la mano para acompañarme. Estaba esperándome cerca de la puerta.

— Sí señorita, pase por favor — me dijo amablemente. Era un anciano muy gentil, sin barba pero con un bigote algo espeso y canoso. Tenía maneras algo torpes, y me miraba mucho al caminar junto a él. No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de conocerlo de algún lado.

— Así que, si hay una Myrtle estudiando con nosotros — dijo en tono fascinado —. Cuando me lo dijeron, no lo creía de momento, pero ahora no sé…

— Disculpe profesor — interrumpí sus pensamientos — ¿Hice algo malo?

— Oh, no señorita, claro que no — me dijo de inmediato —. Es solo que tenemos aquí a unos visitantes, que desean verla y preguntarle algunas cosas. Mire, permítame presentarla con ellos, primero…

Pero en ese momento yo ya no lo escuchaba. Me quedé fría, mirando a los dos caballeros que me esperaban sentados ante el escritorio del director. Uno era el oficial Gregg, el guardia de la estación King's Cross, y el otro era el señor Bertrand, el administrador de la estación.

— Buen día señorita Morseferth — me dice Bertrand levantándose —. Nos volvemos a ver.

— Por favor señorita — dice luego el oficial Gregg —, no huya esta vez, se lo ruego.

La voz del guardia se escucha algo mortificada, mientras la de Bertrand me suena como segura, como del cazador que ha logrado acorralar a su presa.

— ¡Un momento señores! — salta frente a mí el director, cosa que me sorprende; y se pone entre ellos y yo — ¡Exijo saber en este momento qué es lo que se traen en contra de mi alumna!

— Pues resulta señor director, que su alumna es una fugitiva — recita Bertrand, muy seguro de sí —. Hace unos días se escapó de King's Cross, mientras el oficial aquí presente y un servidor intentábamos aclarar su repentina y misteriosa aparición en la estación.

— E-es que… bueno… — balbuceó el oficial — E-ella apareció así, ¡PUFF! De la nada. Sin atravesar la barrera, vistiendo harapos. Y no sabía lo que era un teléfono móvil…

— Y al interrogarla sobre su familia y procedencia, nos dio datos de una persona que ha estado muerta. ¡Muerta por más de ochenta y cinco años director Longbottom!

Longbottom. Otra oleada de recuerdos me aparece ante los ojos. Longbottom. El amigo de los tres inseparables Gryffindors, el olvidadizo niño que, tras la desaparición de Voldemort se volvió experto en Herbología, hasta llegar a profesor. Desde ahí, ya no lo recuerdo más.

— Así que, es nuestro deber saber qué ha movido a esta señorita a suplantar a una persona fallecida, director — continúa hablando Bertrand. Al parecer me perdí en algún punto de la charla —. Es por eso que debemos llevarla al Ministerio, y hemos pedido para esta investigación la asesoría del mejor de los aurores que ha habido hasta ahora. No debe tardar en lleg… ¡Ah, creo que es él!

Para ese momento me sentía ya perdida. Pronto averiguarían quién era yo, y seguramente me harían objeto de estudio por haber vuelto de la muerte, siendo que no se conocía ningún caso de alguien que lograse volver de ella, al menos sin ayuda aparente. Había oído hablar de la Piedra de la Resurrección, pero eso era un cuento de niños. O al menos eso pensaba.

El auror citado apareció en la chimenea gracias a los polvos flu, envuelto casi por completo en su túnica. Cuando se sacudió y se la quitó para presentarse, no podía dar crédito a mis ojos.

— Hola amigo Neville — dijo el anciano auror, saludando al director de forma muy familiar —. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

— Sabes que no requieres invitación Harry — contestó el director Longbottom alegremente.

Me quedé anonadada. No supe qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Harry Potter, a quien yo quería ver para que me ayudara con mi problema, estaba a punto de llevarme al Ministerio y darle seguimiento a una investigación de suplantación de identidad. No sabía qué iba a hacer si me reconocía, aunque tampoco hubiera podido hacer algo si no lo hacía.

Luego de los saludos y presentaciones, Harry se acercó a mí. De pronto me sentí como un ingrediente de poción, cuando se tiene que medir con exactitud para no obtener un desastre.

— Así que, se trata de esta señorita — dijo Harry dirigiéndose a todos, sin dejar de mirarme.

— Sí, así es señor Potter — dijo Bertrand, en tono de quererse colgar del cuello la gloria de haberme descubierto —. Bueno, ahora que ya está usted aquí podemos llevarla al Minis…

— Oh, eso no será necesario señor Bertrand — dijo Harry mirándolo —. Cuando me solicitó ayuda, hice un poco de investigación por mi cuenta, ¿sabe? Y me encontré con algo muy interesante. O mejor dicho, con alguien.

Los dos hombres de la estación se le quedaron mirando extrañados, mientras Harry sonreía volteando a ver a la chimenea. En ese momento, alguien más hizo su aparición en ella. Era un caballero algo mayor, aunque no tanto como Harry o el director. Vestía muy apropiadamente, y tenía un gesto muy duro en el rostro. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus cejas pobladas, que enmarcaban su mirada fría.

El recién llegado me miró con mucha atención, como si me estuviera estudiando. Dio una vuelta a mi alrededor, lo cual me incomodó un poco, y terminó mirando mi cara y mis ojos. En ese momento sentí algo extraño, una especie de cercanía muy singular con aquel hombre que nunca había visto. Y estaba a punto de enterarme el por qué lo sentía.

— Señores — dijo al concluir su examen —, ha sido una atinada decisión el haberme llamado para investigar este caso. Mi departamento estará encantado de darle solución a tan peculiar situación, la cual estoy seguro de encontrar muy rápido. Desde este momento, éste caso pasa a mis manos, así que pueden retirarse con la seguridad de que será resuelto muy pronto.

— ¿Eh, así nada más? — dijo Bertrand, escéptico — Pe-pero yo creía que teníamos que llevarla al…

— Caballero, ya se le dijo que no hay ninguna necesidad — interrumpió el desconocido —. La situación de esta señorita no tiene nada de particular, es un caso muy común y será resuelto por métodos bastante simples.

— Pero, es que ella… — insistía Bertrand, acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

— Ella es una víctima más de "locura temporal por estrés" — dijo Harry, interponiéndose en su camino —. Son casos muy comunes en los adolescentes que viven experiencias traumáticas, como la humillación en el caso de ella. ¿No es así señorita?

Yo asentí automáticamente, sin decir nada. Lo que Harry dijera en mi defensa me bastaba para estar de acuerdo con él.

— Entonces, ¿a dónde se la llevarán? — preguntó el guardia Gregg, que no perdía detalle de la conversación, al desconocido — Y a propósito, ¿quién es usted?

— La señorita será llevada primero al psicólogo — contestó el extraño con seguridad —, y una vez que sea evaluado su estado mental, le haremos un interrogatorio adecuado para que nos diga su real procedencia. Y contestando su última pregunta, yo soy Dustin McEnroe, detective en jefe de la División de Personas Mágicas y Muggles Desaparecidas.

— Nunca escuché hablar de algo así — dijo Bertrand, con cara de sospecha.

— Pues claro que no — dijo el señor McEnroe —. Nuestro trabajo es transparente, para no poner en riesgo a los desaparecidos. No se sabe nunca las circunstancias de que se hayan "esfumado", por así decirlo, y no debemos permitir que su integridad peligre al estarlos buscando. Por eso trabajamos en conjunto con autoridades tanto mágicas como muggles, y el exauror Potter es y ha sido siempre un colaborador muy cercano. De hecho, gracias a sus esfuerzos es que nuestro departamento existe.

— Mire señor McEnroe — dijo Bertrand exasperado —. Esta niña se apareció de la nada en King's Cross, ¿lo oye? ¡De la nada! Y todo el mundo sabe que eso es imposible, pues la estación entera está protegida para evitar la curiosidad de los muggles. Luego, dice con exactitud el nombre de una chica muerta hace muchos años, quizá ni había ella nacido cuando aquella murió. ¿Cómo es posible que la conociera? ¿Cómo puede alguien saber algo de otra persona, si ni siquiera había nacido cuando la otra persona murió?

— ¿Y cómo sabe usted que ella sabía que estaba muerta esa persona? — replicó McEnroe, desafiante — ¿Cómo sabe que el nombre que usó no lo inventó, y que éste coincidió con el de una persona fallecida?

Bertrand iba a decir algo, pero ya no tuvo argumentos para seguir debatiendo. Le hizo una seña al guardia Gregg, y ambos se fueron como habían llegado. Luego de que desaparecieran, el señor McEnroe pareció aliviado, y volteó hacia donde yo estaba pero ahora con el gesto sonriente. Se acercó rápidamente a mí y sin decir nada, me abrazó con fuerza.

— Sí, sí era verdad. Y no lo creí posible… — decía para sí mismo, cerca de mi oído. Cuando me soltó, se dirigió a Harry — Gracias, muchas gracias amigo Harry.

— De nada amigo — contestó Harry, contento. Fue a abrazar al director, quien se había mantenido callado, mientras el señor McEnroe tomaba asiento frente a mí.

— Estoy fascinado — dijo mirándome —. Verdaderamente fascinado.

— Perdón — dije al fin —, ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?

— Un poco nada más, Myrtle — respondió Harry —, pero enseguida te aclararemos todo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Me dirán por qué he vuelto?

— Bueno, eso no podríamos decirlo con certeza — intervino el director Longbottom —, pero lo que sí podemos decirte es que ya no estarás sola en tu búsqueda.

— Así es Myrtle — dijo el señor McEnroe, mirándome a los ojos —. Desde ahora, yo te acompañaré.

— ¿U-usted? — dije desconfiada.

— Sí — contestó sonriendo —. Pero no me hables de usted por favor. Soy yo quien debiera hacerlo, tía Myrtle.

— ¿Eehh? ¿P-perdón, cómo dijo?

— He dicho tía Myrtle. Yo soy Dustin, tu sobrino tataranieto; y tu último pariente vivo tía.


	11. Sangre

— ¿C-c-cómo? — dije balbuceando. No podía creerlo, de verdad. Tenía enfrente de mí a alguien de mi familia, la que ya creía desaparecida por completo. A mis padres los recordaba algo mayores de la última ocasión que los vi, y si yo había muerto hacía tanto tiempo y llevaba tan poco de resucitada, era lógico pensar que yo ya no tuviera familia. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Dustin, aunque…

— E-espere, u-un segundo por f-favor — le dije tratando de asimilar las cosas —. U-usted dice ser m-mi sobrino ta-tataranieto, ¿cierto?

— Así es tía — contestó Dustin sonriendo. También Harry sonreía.

— E-entonces, para que eso fuera verdad, usted tendría que ser descendiente de…

— Una hermana tuya Myrtle — completó Harry —. Dustin es tataranieto de tu hermana Meredith Morseferth. Eso lo hace sobrino tuyo, por línea de sangre.

— P-pero, s- su apellido… — me atreví a objetar.

— Mi segundo apellido es Morseferth, tía — me replicó Dustin hablando cada vez con más familiaridad. No sonaba a que estuviera bromeando, y viéndolo bien, sí estaba encontrando cierto parecido familiar. Pero, ¿mi hermana? ¿Tuve una hermana?

— Sé que es confuso, tía — respondió Dustin sin que le preguntara —. Verás, no sé si recuerdes algo sobre la relación entre tus padres, pero puedo decirte lo que yo sé al respecto. Ellos se separaron mientras estabas estudiando aquí.

Me quedé fría. Eso era algo que no esperaba, y de lo que nunca me enteré quizás por mi "muerte". Dejé que Dustin siguiera sin interrumpirlo.

— Según lo que he investigado, tu hermana (mi tatarabuela) nació durante el primer año que pasaste aquí. También sé que su advenimiento provocó algún tipo de problema entre tus padres, y tu madre tomó la determinación de irse de la casa antes de que la abuela Meredith naciera.

Mientras Dustin hablaba, yo trataba de ir atando cabos, y hasta el momento todo iba concordando. Eso explicaba el por qué no sabía casi nada de noticias de casa, y también por qué papá siempre pedía al colegio que me dejaran quedarme para vacaciones. Supongo que no quería que me enterase de cosas que me hubieran hecho odiarlos, pero ya nunca lo sabré. Lo que me interesaba ahora era saber cómo es que Dustin había aparecido en mi nueva vida, y cómo es que sabía tanto sobre mí.

— D-Dustin, ehm… ¿puedo llamarte así? — me atreví a preguntar. Él asintió contento, y continué — Bueno, quisiera saber algo. ¿Cómo es que estás tan interesado en mí… en nuestra historia familiar? ¿Qué te hizo investigar tanto?

Dustin se levantó y fue hasta la ventana de la oficina del director. Allí echó una mirada afuera, y suspiró antes de contestar.

— Como ya lo dije tía, soy el único que queda de la familia. O casi. Yo nunca me casé, por dedicar mi vida a lo que hago, lo que me apasiona desde que recuerdo. Y gracias a eso me enteré de tu existencia, por lo que me apresuré a indagar muchas cosas, lo cual me fue fácil porque la naturaleza de mi trabajo exige que pueda acceder a muchas fuentes de información.

— ¿Qué trabajo es ése Dustin?

— Deja que yo te lo diga — dijo Harry —. Myrtle, en este momento estás hablando ni más ni menos que con el Jefe y Coordinador General de los Departamentos de Misterios de los Ministerios de Magia de toda Europa. Y mi ex jefe directo, para ser exactos.

— ¡Fiiuuu! — silbó el profesor Longbottom — ¡Y yo sin una cámara! ¡Es rarísimo que alguien de ese departamento se deje ver! Myrtle, debes estar orgullosa de tu sobrino.

— Bueno, creo que sí lo estoy — dije un poco sonrojada —, pero lo estaré más si me cuentas más Dustin.

Mi sobrino, lleno de satisfacción, volvió a sentarse y nos relató con detalle cómo fue que a su departamento llegó la extraña noticia de mi "llegada" a King's Cross, cortesía del señor Bertrand. Contó que el rutinario reporte que le habían enviado a Bertrand, cuando llamó al Ministerio preguntando por mí situación, pasó por él, y así se enteró de mi "nueva" existencia. De inmediato, puso a su gente a trabajar recabando todo lo que pudiera saberse sobre mi familia directa y sobre mí. Ya con los datos, él fue atando cabos y tomó la decisión de encargarse del caso en persona, pero sin que se supiera del todo lo que me había pasado para no hacer un escándalo y que yo fuera vista como fenómeno de circo.

— Wow… — exclamé asombrada — Qué orgullosa me siento de tener un sobrino tan brillante y exitoso. Lamento no haberte conocido en otras circunstancias.

— Bueno tía — dijo él sonriendo —, si te refieres a tu vida "anterior", creo que no hubieras podido. O al menos no como me ves ahora.

— Así es Myrtle — siguió Harry —. Quizás tus mismos padres no te hubieran dicho nada.

Reflexioné un poco sus palabras. Encontré mucho de razón en ellas, y agradecí el estar ahora allí. Pero eso me recordó algo que tenía que preguntar, y ahora tenía enfrente a quienes quizás pudieran contestarme.

— Sí, eso puede ser cierto, pero ya no podré saberlo. Por ahora hay algo que sí quiero saber. ¿Alguno de ustedes, que han investigado tanto, puede decirme el por qué volví?

Los tres caballeros se miraron entre ellos. Me pareció que en silencio se ponían de acuerdo entre ellos, y tras el asentimiento de Dustin y del director, Harry fue quien tomó la palabra.

— Myrtle — dijo con gravedad —, créeme que nada nos gustaría más que poder responderte, pero eso es algo que se escapa a nuestro entender.

— Sí tía — siguió Dustin, con el mismo tono —. Casos como el tuyo son raros, casi nunca nos enteramos de alguno, aunque estamos seguros de que hay más de los pocos de los que tenemos noticia. De hecho, el tuyo es el primero entre magos o brujas del que ternemos conocimiento, los pocos más que tenemos registrados han sido casos de muggles, y uno fue hace algunos años en…

— Londres — intervine de pronto. Las caras de los tres me hicieron la misma pregunta, que me apresuré a contestar —. Lo sé porque yo fui a visitar a esa persona hace poco, y resultó que… yo la conocí en otra vida.

Les conté cómo había sido que la había encontrado, al acompañar a mi amiga Marcia a su casa para su consulta, y de cómo me había reconocido y yo a ella. Les dije también lo que pude sobre cómo y cuándo la conocí, y pasajes de las aventuras que pasamos juntas. Cuando terminé mi historia, vi que los tres estaban asombrados.

— ¡Wow, Myrtle! — exclamó el director Longbottom — ¡Pero qué historia! Oigan amigos, si esa dama Sinclair posee esas habilidades tan peculiares, bien podría orientar a Myrtle con su…

— L-lo siento director — dije entrecortadamente —. L-la verdad, no s-sé si ella m-me quiera ver de nuevo… E-esa visita no terminó m-muy bien.

— Despreocúpate tía — dijo Dustin resueltamente —. Yo mismo iré contigo a visitar a la señora Sinclair, y juntos podemos…

— No, no sobrino — dije reflexivamente —. Acabo de comprender algo que ella mencionó al respecto, pero sobre sí misma. Me dijo que había encontrado por sus medios la razón de su regreso, y que era el que podía seguir ayudando al prójimo. Quizás ése habría sido su destino desde el principio, sólo que se vio interrumpido por… su suicidio…

De repente, todo se aclaró en mi cabeza. Ya sabía cuál era la razón de mi resurrección, y ahora me sentí lista para llevarla a cabo. En eso estaba, cuando un gran ruido de alboroto sacudió la puerta del despacho del director. Tomados por sorpresa, nuestra reacción unánime fue salir a averiguar lo que pasaba. Salimos casi en tropel, yo me les había adelantado a los tres hombres y fui la primera en gritar por la sorpresa.

— ¡Marcia, Candy! — exclamé, viéndolas en posición de duelo. Luego miré más delante de ellas, y volví a gritar — ¡Dixie!

Las tres me vieron solo a mí, sin reparar en el director o en Harry y mi sobrino, quienes estaban listos para sacar las varitas. Sin saber cómo me rehice de la sorpresa, y con aplomo les hice la seña de que no intervinieran.

— Ah vaya — dijo Dixie, adelantándose un poco a sus compinches. Se notaba la furia en su mirada —. Pues resulta que la ladronzuela de ropa es muy amiga del director. ¡Pues no me importa, delante de él también puedo retarte a…!

— ¡Basta Dixie! — dije imponiéndome, pero sin sacar mi varita. Los demás se quedaron congelados — Basta, por favor ya basta de eso.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — dijo Dixie, entre enojada y sorprendida — ¡¿C-cómo te atreves a gritarme así?! ¡¿Quién te crees que…?!

— Una ladrona Dixie — contesté con tranquilidad —. Ya lo has dicho, soy una ladrona mentirosa, una "rarita" fuera de lugar. Pero algo de eso tiene remedio aún, si me permites.

Aprovechando su estupefacción, me volví y le dije a Marcia que me prestara su túnica. Me quedaba algo grande y la arrastraba al andar, lo cual ya esperaba y era lo que quería. Luego saqué mi varita y me apunté a mí misma, sosteniendo la túnica de mi amiga con la otra mano para mantenerla cerrada. Murmuré un encantamiento que había aprendido leyendo en la biblioteca, y de pronto un hato de ropa limpia y bien doblada apareció entre las manos de Dixie, quien no daba crédito a lo que veía. Me acerqué cuidando de que la túnica no se abriera, y le dije unas palabras.

— Dixie, tú tenías razón. Ésta es tu ropa, la cual tomé porque la mía… Bueno, digamos que tuvo un "accidente". Te pido perdón por robártela, y prometo, delante del señor Potter, del director Longbottom y de… mi tío Dustin, quienes me han reprendido como debe ser, que no lo haré más.

Ella no dijo nada, y solo me miraba con la boca abierta, igual que sus amigas. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia mis amigas, para decirles algo también.

— Candy, aunque algo tarde, entendí por tu ejemplo que todos podemos cambiar para bien, y aún ganar algo, en tu caso has ganado mi confianza y la de Marcia. En cuanto a ti amiga Marcia, lo único que puedo decirte, de todo corazón, es gracias por ser mi amiga.

Sin poder contenerme abrí los brazos y las abracé, con lo que casi se me caía la túnica revelando mi desnudez. Pero Harry actuó rápido, e hizo aparecer un biombo que nos ocultó a mis amigas y a mí de la vista de los curiosos.

— Ehm, sobrina… — dijo Dustin, algo confuso — Creo que sería bueno que tus amigas te acompañen a tu dormitorio, mientras encuentro algo para… eh… de tu talla.


	12. La otra Myrtle

Gracias a mis amigas, salí de los dormitorios como nueva. Por un lado, porque ellas me prestaron algo de su ropa de calle y, por otro; al salir me sentí renovada de verdad. La amargura y el miedo que me provocaban las burlas y humillaciones habían desaparecido, junto con la histeria que me hacía su presa cuando debía enfrentarme a quienes me los causaban. Y eso, junto con lo que había hecho con Dixie, me hacía sentir feliz.

Me encontré con mi "tío" Dustin fuera de los dormitorios. Así se los presenté a las chicas, puesto que Candy no sabía nada de mi "retorno". Ya tendría tiempo de explicarle a Marcia quién era él en realidad. Dustin me dijo que había pedido permiso al director Longbottom para llevarme con él por lo que quedaba de ese día y el siguiente también, para así conocer más a mi sobrino-nieto y de paso, ir al callejón DIagon de compras. Me despedí de mis amigas prometiéndoles devolverles sus ropas tan pronto las lavara, y ellas se deshicieron en cortesías para conmigo ("no te preocupes, lo luces mejor que yo", "es tuyo todo el tiempo que quieras", "me lo devuelves cuando haya pijamada en tu casa").

Casa. Había olvidado que eso era algo que no tenía ahora, y que era la razón principal de que me colara al colegio. Yo no tenía a dónde ir, al menos hasta ahora.

— Imagino que recuerdas dónde solías vivir cuando no estabas en Hogwarts, ¿cierto tía? — dijo Dustin de repente, mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida a los jardines — Dime, ¿te gustaría ir allá?

Tuve una especie de sentimientos encontrados antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento de Dustin. Me pareció que él se había dado cuenta, pues no comentó nada más hasta que traspasamos las rejas del límite de Hogwarts, y mi sobrino me tomó del brazo.

— Agárrate fuerte tía — dijo, y ambos desaparecimos.

Fue una sensación escalofriante y fantástica a la vez para mí. Nunca lo había hecho, pues mi muerte interrumpió mis estudios mágicos y aún no había estudiado eso, aunque llegué a leer algo al respecto y la sensación no me tomó tan de sorpresa. Aparecimos en un barrio de clase media, tras los setos descuidados de una casa grande que se le notaba el tiempo que llevaba sin habitarse. La contemplé con curiosidad y cierta duda. Realmente no recordaba mucho de la casa de mi infancia, se me había olvidado quizá por el tiempo que pasé muerta, viviendo en el baño de Hogwarts.

— Allí tía — dijo Dustin, y giré a donde me indicaba. Vi un banco mecedora para dos personas en el porche, algo pelado y envejecido pero se veía todavía funcional —. Tu madre solía leerte historias en las tardes, cuando eras muy niña. Después, ibas tú sola a hacer dibujos en ese mismo lugar.

— ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas Dustin? — pregunté, pasando mi mano por el banco como si eso me permitiera darle claridad a algún recuerdo.

— Cuando comencé a investigar a la familia, encontré algunos diarios de ella — explicó —. Fueron a parar a la Biblioteca Pública de Londres, tal vez dejados allí como curiosidad, como resultado del saqueo que sufrió esta casa cuando la abandonaron. Eso fue luego de que tú… Ehm…

— ¿Morí? — completé por él, y asintió — No te preocupes, estoy consciente de eso ahora.

— Sí… — dijo pausadamente. Luego continuó — Bueno, primero busqué la última dirección que tenía la familia, en los registros de propiedades mágicas. Allí mismo encontré los reportes que decían lo que el Ministerio había hecho con el mobiliario y pertenencias que aquí se encontraban, para ponerlos fuera del alcance de los muggles. Uno de los reportes decía "tantas cajas de libros ordinarios, Biblioteca Pública". Fui allá a buscarlos, y mi investidura de investigador me permitió recuperarlos. La mayoría eran precisamente eso, libros comunes, pero un hechizo revelio les quitó el velo a algunos que resultaron ser los diarios de tu madre, tía Myrtle. Si quieres leerlos, yo puedo…

— No, no Dustin — dije mirándolo seriamente —. Te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero no, no aún. Lo que me contaste antes me tiene algo… algo abrumada todavía, y quiero leerlos cuando me sienta segura de que puedo hacer algo con esta… nueva vida.

— Comprendo, está bien tía — dijo él, subiendo los escalones hacia la entrada de la casa —. Al menos, déjame mostrarte algo ¿quieres?

Sacó su varita, e hizo un pequeño movimiento sobre la puerta tapiada, la cual se abrió sin ruido. Parados en el umbral, vi que el interior tenía un estado aún más lamentable que el exterior, con mucho polvo y telarañas debidas al abandono. Dustin comenzó a decir.

— La casa ahora es mía. Como casi todas las propiedades pertenecientes a familias mágicas, ésta no debía venderse ni pasar a propiedad de muggles por ninguna circunstancia. Por eso ves que han construido edificios alrededor de ella, pues nadie se ha interesado en poseerla. Al parecer tiene una especie de variante de encantamiento desilusionador, que hace que al verla se pierda todo interés en ella. Afecta a cualquiera que no sea de la familia, por supuesto.

— ¿Y el Ministerio sabe que es tuya Dustin? — pregunté curiosa.

— Sólo quien deba saberlo — contestó con seguridad —. La registré como base de operaciones auxiliar del Departamento de Misterios, y ya sabes lo que se dice de él.

— Ah sí. Nadie sabe quiénes lo conforman, ni lo que hacen en él.

— Exacto. Así que es privada y… Bueno, la he comenzado a dejar bastante acogedora. Mira esto.

Dustin acercó su mano al marco de la puerta abierta, y lo empujó suavemente. Una segunda puerta pareció abrirse, y ahora estábamos mirando una vivienda hermosa, amueblada con muy buen gusto. No resistí la tentación de entrar y ver el trabajo de mi sobrino en la casa, la que había sido mi casa.

— ¡Es bellísima! — exclamé sorprendida.

— A que sí — dijo orgulloso — y hay algo mejor. Es tuya tía.

— ¿Co-cómo? — pregunté confuse. Pensé que no había oído bien.

— Así es tía — dijo él con tranquilidad —. Recuerda lo que acabo de decir sobre las propiedades familiares mágicas, que tienen que pasar por miembros de la familia por generaciones, sin que caigan en manos muggles. Y bueno, esta casa fue de tus padres tía, por lo tanto la legítima dueña en sucesión…

— Soy… yo… —completé casi sin aliento — ¡Oh, no, no, no sobrino! Tú fuiste quien encontró y reparó esta casa, yo no puedo simplemente llegar aquí a quitar…

— Tía, no lo estás haciendo — interrumpió él sonriendo —. Para los muggles, para el Ministerio y para cualquiera que pregunte la respuesta es: sí, yo soy el excéntrico dueño de una casa abandonada que a nadie le llama la atención, en medio de un montón de viviendas muggles. Pero tú tuviste una oportunidad única tía, tú sencillamente… estás aquí, de nuevo. No sé exactamente por qué, pero es lo que es, y mientras vivas esta casa es tuya, hasta que decidas dejársela a tus descendientes.

¿Descendientes? Ni siquiera sabía lo que era estar con alguien, mucho menos podía imaginarme a mí misma cuidando hijos… Hijos, mis hijos… Se escuchaba lindo, pero a la vez muy lejano… a menos que yo… y él…

— Dustin, ¿podríamos volver al colegio? — dije apuradamente — E-es importante, es que yo…

— ¿Tan pronto? — dijo algo sorprendido — le prometí al director que te llevaría a comprar tus uniformes y tus materiales de clases. A estas alturas lo que había en tu baúl ya debe estar…

— ¿Mi baúl? ¿Está aquí?

La emoción me embargó cuando mi sobrino dijo que sí, y señaló la escalera a las habitaciones. Subí corriendo y al llegar al rellano me quedé parada ante el pasillo que veía ante mí. Entonces, dejando que mi mente viajara sola, me detuve ante dos puertas a la derecha, quedando una puerta más en la pared izquierda, justo detrás de mí. Al fondo, al terminar el pasillo había una puerta más, un poco más angosta que las otras. Cerré los ojos un momento y suspiré, tomé luego el pomo de una de las puertas, la que estaba ahora a mi izquierda, lo giré y entré en la habitación.

No me había equivocado. Me encontraba en mi habitación, mi refugio del mundo. Y de nuevo, un montón de imágenes se agolparon en mi cabeza, pidiéndome casi a gritos que les prestase atención. Mientras trataba de ponerle pies y cabeza a tantos recuerdos, fui a sentarme ante una mesa pequeña, donde había algunos objetos femeninos. Encontré un cepillo de cabello de mango de madera lacada, algunas cintas para el cabello y un espejo ovalado, con base de latón dorado, donde podía ver mi cara. Y recordé todas esas ocasiones en que ese espejo me devolvió la imagen quebrada, húmeda en llanto, de una niña humillada, burlada y sometida a la crueldad de otros niños que la calificaban de "rara", "fenómeno", "comelibros" y otras palabras más hirientes aún. Pasé un dedo por la orilla del dorado marco, y sentí cómo mi dedo se arañaba donde aún estaba el golpe que recibió el espejo cuando lo arrojé al suelo, en un ataque de frustración, por mirar en él a la niña más fea del colegio. Se me escapaba ya una lágrima cuando Dustin, que me veía desde la puerta sin entrar y sin que me diera cuenta, me habló.

— Tía Myrtle, yo… Lo siento, no pensé que ver esto te recordara cosas que…

— No, no te disculpes Dustin — le contesté rehaciéndome —. Es solo que, lo que está aquí representa a Myrtle, "la niña llorona" que fue siempre blanco de las burlas de los demás. Pero ahora sobrino, esta Myrtle que ves, que puedes ver por obra de no sé qué magia, que yo puedo volver a ver en ese espejo, es otra Dustin. Es la Myrtle que volvió a este mundo para vivir y realizar lo que no pudo antes. Esta Myrtle sobrino, es otra, y a la vez es la Myrtle de siempre, la que debió vivir.

Mi sobrino sonrió, y le sonreí de igual manera. Luego ambos nos sentamos en la cama, y acercamos el baúl hasta nosotros. Le permití hacer los honores, y lo abrió con magia. Esta vez, lo que vi dentro me trajo otros recuerdos, pero ya no dolorosos, sino más bien curiosos. Encontré una muñeca de cabellos negros y largos, que llevaba puesta una de mis cintas y su peinado era parecido al mío. Encontré un par de vestidos de calle, con los que probablemente habría ido a pasear a Hogsmeade alguna vez. También encontré, como era lógico, mis pertenencias escolares, mis libros de magia y hasta mis uniformes y túnicas, los cuales se veían bastante bien conservados a pesar de tantos años. Pero lo mejor de todo fue lo que encontré más al fondo. Ahí, perfectamente alineados estaban varios cuadernos atados con cordones, y al final una especie de carpeta grande, también atada. Ésa última fue la que tomé primero, pues tenía una corazonada de lo que era.

— Eso es lo más valioso de mi investigación tía — dijo Dustin mientras desataba el nudo — ¿Sabes? Estoy muy feliz de que lo tengas en tus manos. Anda, ábrelo.

Mi corazón se aceleraba a cada momento, y tuve que respirar profundamente para serenarme antes de abrir ese folio el cual, como había supuesto, era un álbum de fotos. Al mirar la primera me quedé extasiada. Ahí estaba yo, de bebé, levantada por mis orgullosos padres. Lo supe por la dedicatoria que llevaba la foto al pie, con letra de hombre: "el día más feliz de nuestras vidas".

Jugando en un jardín, dando mis primeros pasos, comiendo algo de cereal embarrado previamente en mi vestido… Me pareció que mi niñez había sido muy feliz. Luego siguieron un par de fotos mías de mayor, tal vez unos ocho o nueve años, donde estaba acariciando un cachorro, la foto era mágica, así que mientras lo acariciaba, pude ver cómo el pelo del perrito cambiaba de color con cada pasada de mi mano. En la página siguiente no había foto, pero estaba pegado un sobre del que sobresalía un pergamino. Tenía el sello lacrado de Hogwarts roto, así que pude imaginar que se trataba de la carta que recibieron mis padres para invitarme a estudiar allá. En ese momento Dustin me detuvo.

— Tía, hasta aquí llegan las fotos de tu infancia — anunció —. Solamente hay una foto más, la cual recuperé después con mucho esfuerzo. No sé si tú quieras verla, o cómo te vayas a sentir luego de que lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué Dustin, por qué tanta precaución? — dije extrañada.

— Es la única foto que poseo de ella, tía — dijo mirándome —. Es mi tatarabuela, tu hermana.

Me quedé fría un momento. Iba por fin a conocer el rostro de mi desconocida hermana, de quien Dustin descendía. Tras armarme de valor, le dije a Dustin que quería conocerla y él, asintiendo, dio vuelta a la página. Y ahí estaba, al fin la conocía.

Hola, Meredith.


	13. Meredith

Era una foto muy vieja, se notaba que la habían retocado pero eso sí, muy cuidadosamente. Meredith aparecía sentada en un silloncito pequeño, se veía como una niña de unos diez u once años. Vista de medio perfil, estaba con la vista inclinada hacia un libro grande, que parecía leer con sumo interés. Tenía un cierto parecido conmigo, pero sus ojos eran más vivaces, más curiosos.

— Qué linda era Dustin — expresé. Mi sobrino sonrió.

— Sí tía, sí que lo era — contestó él.

— Muchas gracias — dijo una dulce voz infantil.

La sorpresa me hizo girar la vista hacia todas partes, hasta que Dustin llamó mi atención y me señaló el álbum. Miré de nuevo la foto de mi hermana, esta vez con mucha atención. Me pareció notar que una de sus manos estaba en otra posición, y me atreví a preguntar.

— ¿P-perdón?

— Dije "muchas gracias" — dijo la voz de nuevo —. Es muy amable.

Y en efecto, mis ojos no podían mentirme. El retrato había vuelto la cabeza, y me miraba con expresión curiosa. Cada vez me asombraba más de lo que encontraba en esa casa.

— Yo también me sorprendí al principio — explicó Dustin —. Incluso llevé la foto a examinar cuidadosamente, y averigüé que al parecer la retocaron con alguna clase de tintas mágicas, lo que causó que tuviera el efecto de las pinturas parlantes. Era increíble, podría charlar con mi tatarabuela sobre su vida. Pero hay un problemita.

— ¿Problemita? ¿Qué problemita? — pregunté.

— Ella no ha querido contarme mucho — dijo mi sobrino apesadumbrado —. Dice que le enseñaron en su casa a no tratar con gente extraña, y menos si son hombres adultos que no conozca.

Evoqué un vago recuerdo de mi madre, diciéndome las mismas cosas a mí. Quizá por eso haya sido que era yo renuente a socializar, sobre todo con los chicos. Dudé un poco al pensar que ella me trataría igual que a Dustin, pero tenía que intentar preguntarle.

— Ho-hola Meredith — balbuceé. La niña del retrato seguía mirándome curiosa.

— Hola — dijo luego de un momento — ¿Quién eres tú?

— Oh, perdona — me disculpé de inmediato —. Me llamo Myrtle. Mucho gusto.

— Encantada Myrtle — dijo ella inclinando un poco la cabeza —. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Bueno, creo que mereces saberlo — le dije intentando ganar su confianza —. Lo sé porque yo soy… Soy tu hermana mayor Meredith.

— ¿Hermana? — dijo la niña, acercándose al frente de la foto. Abrió muy grandes los ojos, como analizándome, y yo instintivamente me retiré las gafas de la cara. Luego de un rato, ella volvió a su posición inicial. Sin decir nada, comenzó a hojear el libro que tenía en el regazo, hasta que pareció encontrar un detalle que leyó con avidez, antes de replicar.

— Mamá me dijo que este retrato sería mío cuando fuera mayor — comenzó a decir —. Dijo que podría dejar en él todo lo que quisiera que la gente recordara de mí. Pero no cualquier gente, debían ser las personas más importantes en mi vida. Le pregunté si había otras aparte de ella, y me dijo que sí. Una era mi padre. La otra era mi hermana.

La emoción estaba abrazándome cada vez más fuerte, y parpadeé para sofocar un par de lágrimas que no supe si eran de coraje porque mi madre nunca me dijo que Meredith existía, o de alegría por lo que mi pequeña hermanita me estaba diciendo a través de su imagen. Como pude resistí el llanto y la animé a continuar.

— Mamá me dijo que cuando llegara mi cumpleaños número once los conocería — continuó Meredith —. Dijo que papá le había escrito, y que entre otras cosas quería que estuviéramos todos juntos de nuevo, o algo así, no recuerdo bien. Y dijo que muy pronto yo iría a la misma escuela que mi hermanita mayor, y que sería hermoso estar juntas.

— ¿A Hogwarts? — intervino Dustin emocionado — ¿Te dijo que irías a Hogwarts?

Meredith se puso muy seria, y miró a mi sobrino con gesto de desdén antes de contestar.

— Le he dicho ya que no debo hablar con adultos extraños, señor — sentenció —. Si sigue insistiendo, no voy a hablar más. ¡Hummph!

Meredith había hecho un gracioso gesto de enfado, y había vuelto la cara hacia el otro lado del retrato para evitar ver a Dustin, quien puso cara de exasperación. Tomando la situación con calma, me acerqué a hablar con mi hermanita en secreto.

— ¿Puedo contarte algo Meredith? — le dije en tono fraternal —. Debemos darla las gracias a este caballero.

— ¿Por qué? — dijo mirándome. Había captado su atención.

— Porque, gracias a él, es por lo que tú y yo estamos charlando ahora. Él fue quien se dio a la tarea de buscarte, hasta que te encontró y te rescató.

— Oh, ¿Cómo un príncipe que rescata a su princesa? — dijo ella, cambiando el semblante.

— Sí hermanita, algo así. Y yo, como tu hermana mayor, confío en él y sé que tú también puedes hacerlo.

Meredith echó una mirada inquisitiva a Dustin, antes de dirigirle la palabra.

— No te pareces a los caballeros que he visto en los libros — le dijo finalmente.

— Bueno, eso es porque los caballeros de ahora tenemos "armaduras" diferentes — contestó él, siguiendo la corriente, y señalándose el traje —. Pero tenemos la misma misión, rescatar a las princesas como tú.

— Humm… — murmuró la niña, mirándonos alternadamente. Su mirada se detuvo por fin en mi sobrino, su tataranieto — Está bien, confío en ti. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Me llamo Dustin — dijo él, algo cortado. Ella sonrió cubriéndose un poco los labios.

— ¡Ji, ji! Tienes nombre de caballero — dijo riendo — Sir Dustin, ¿verdad Myrtle?

Asentí riéndome también. Acababa de lograr que Meredith confiara en ambos. Dustin entonces se atrevió a retomar la conversación.

— Me disculpo por haberla interrumpido, princesa Meredith — dijo en tono solemne —. Si quisiera usted continuar su relato, le escucharemos con atención.

— Sí hermanita — secundé —. Cuéntanos más de lo que te dijo mamá.

— Bueno — contestó ella, dejando de reír —. No sé muy bien qué pasó después. Un poco antes de mi cumpleaños, mamá recibió una carta que le trajo un pájaro, una lechuza. Luego que la leyó se puso muy seria, y dijo que iba a quedarme unas horas que nuestra vecina, que me portara bien y que luego me explicaría todo. Cuando volvió, lo único que me dijo fue que iría a otra escuela, que había problemas para que fuera a Hogwarts. Cuando le pregunté por ti hermanita, ella solo dijo que el colegio te había enviado de viaje, que cuando volvieras nos conoceríamos. Y después… eh…

Igual que Meredith, yo también me perdí por un momento en el recuerdo que ella describía. Debía ser cuando le dieron a mis padres la noticia de que había muerto, y mamá acudió junto con papá a buscar mi cuerpo y mis pertenencias. Intuí que no le habían dicho nada a mi hermana, y que prefirieron postergar nuestro encuentro, por tiempo indefinido. Su voz nos regresó a Dustin y a mí a la realidad.

— Perdonen, estoy confundida — dijo con cara de duda —. Yo nunca entendí cómo es que te habías ido de viaje, si mi mamá había traído consigo un baúl, el cual le escuché decir que era tuyo… Y luego está este recuerdo que puse ya de mayor, que sólo dice "lloré mucho cuando mamá me contó al fin lo que había pasado con Myrtle" y nada más. ¿Qué había pasado contigo hermanita?

— Confieso que yo tampoco lo sé Meredith —le dije casi llorando. Miré de reojo los diarios de mi madre al fondo del baúl y respondí —. Pero lo que sí sé es que mamá quería que lo supieras todo, y te juro hermanita, que encontraré esa respuesta y te la diré, lo prometo.

— Gracias hermanita — me contestó cariñosa —. Y ahora (AJJUMM) es tiempo de descansar. Hasta mañana Myr.

— Hasta mañana, Mer — dije, cerrando el álbum despacio.


	14. Dos historias

(Toc, toc, toc…)

— ¿Hola…? — dijo la voz de Dustin, mi sobrino tataranieto tras la puerta de mi habitación — ¿Tía Myrtle, estás despierta?

— Sí Dustin, lo estoy — contesté con voz espabilada —. Puedes pasar.

Dustin abrió despacio, y aún más despacio asomó la cabeza, quizá comprobando que yo estuviese visible. Me encontró sentada en la cama, con una bata de casa puesta sobre el camisón de dormir, y hojeando el primero de los diarios de mi madre que tenía sobre mi regazo. Sonrió en el momento en que entró, tal vez le pareció un cuadro bastante peculiar.

— Desperté a medianoche sobrino — le confesé —, y no me pude contener. Quiero recordar tantas cosas de mí… Y ahora que puedo hacerlo…

— Claro que puedes hacerlo, tía — me atajó él, yendo a sentarse a mi lado —. No sería un buen sobrino si quisiera ocultarte las cosas que investigué, siendo que lo hice por y para ti. Con confianza tía, sigue leyendo tu historia.

— Mis historias Dustin — le corregí —. Son dos mis historias. La primera, la que recuerdo yo desde mi muerte, la que tengo presente por no sé qué encantamiento. Y la otra, la que tú te esmeraste tanto en recopilar, la que yo desconocía de mi vida, la que se había quedado olvidada después de que morí. La de la niña que fui, y la niña y mujer que fue mi hermana, tu tatarabuela Meredith. Quiero saber en dónde se quedó la mía, y continuarla desde ahí. Quiero vivir una vida propia, como la que ella vivió y que ahora su yo-niña puede contarnos.

— Claro que sí tía, yo estoy encantado de poder ayudarte — me dijo luego de un momento —. ¿Sabes algo? Aún estoy sorprendido de estar aquí mirándote, y de llamarte "tía". Hace muchos años que había dejado de llamar a alguien por el parentesco…

— ¿Quién fue ese alguien sobrino, puedo preguntártelo? — inquirí curiosa. Él se miró las manos y jugueteó con los dedos por unos segundos.

— L-lo siento Dustin, no quise… — traté de disculparme, pero él me calló con una seña, y comenzó a hablar.

— Fue mi madre tía — dijo con voz grave —. Se llamaba Gala.

— Gala… qué hermoso nombre.

— Sí, y ella era hermosa también.

Al decir eso, Dustin metió la mano en su chaqueta, y sacó su billetera. Al abrirla, me mostró un par de fotografías, una donde figuraba él de jovencito con el uniforme de Hogwarts, y la otra acompañado de su padre y su madre. El parecido era innegable.

— Oh Dustin, eras un chico adorable — comenté sonriendo.

— Y pueeess… — dijo él, con un gesto incierto y una risita misteriosa — Digamos que en Hogwarts no tenían esa misma opinión, tía. Pero bueno, hablando de lazos familiares, ¿te gustaría ver algo muy interesante? Mira esto.

Diciendo y haciendo, mi sobrino se puso a hurgar entre los legajos que conformaban los cuadernos de los diarios de mi madre, hasta que encontró el que buscaba. Era un folio mucho más grande, doblado en seis partes el cual extendió sobre la cama, mostrando su contenido. Era un dibujo bastante detallado de un árbol, cuyas ramas mostraban rótulos con nombres y fechas. Era un árbol genealógico de casi toda la familia, y hasta el fondo estaba su nombre.

— Seguí mi ascendencia porque es la rama de la familia que prosperó — me explicó —. Eso fue hasta… aquí.

Señaló un punto en el dibujo, en donde estaban los nombres de mis padres, el de mi hermana Meredith (del cual surgían las demás ramas), y a su lado, el mío. Con las fechas de mi nacimiento y muerte.

— Mientras investigaba todo esto — comenzó a contar —, fue que conocí a Harry Potter. Estaba ya a punto de retirarse, pero aún así, se puso a mis órdenes y constaté que es el auror más competente y eficaz de todo el Ministerio. Llegué a confiar mucho en él, al grado de que, al enterarme de todas sus aventuras en Hogwarts, decidí preguntarle si alguna vez había tenido contacto con… Bueno, con todos sus fantasmas.

— Oh vaya. ¿Y qué respondió? — dije yo interesada.

— Pues dijo que con casi todos, incluído cierto poltergeist maleducado que les hacía ver su suerte de vez en cuando, llamado Peeves.

— Ah sí. Siempre molestando. Es insoportable.

— Bueno, el punto es que mencionó a uno en especial. Uno que le ayudó mucho en un par de años en los que tuvo que enfrentarse a situaciones complicadas, donde casi le cuestan la vida. Y ese fantasma que él recuerda con tanto aprecio, tía Myrtle… eras tú.

— Oh… Dustin, ahm… qué puedo decir. De alguna forma, yo también tengo presente su recuerdo. Claro que ahora él está muy distinto, pero sigue siendo el mismo caballero apuesto y gentil de entonces, lo sé.

— Je, je. También dijo que si te lo preguntaba, dirías eso de él tía.

— ¿Eh? ¿Disculpa? ¿L-le preguntaste a él sobre…? ¿T-te contó c-cómo fue que lo a-ayudé c-con… e-el huevo dorado? — pregunté sonrojada. Dustin pareció no notarlo, pero si lo notó no lo dijo.

— Pues sí, aunque no me dio muchos detalles — explicó, y yo suspiré aliviada —. Solo dijo que le aconsejaste darse un baño de tina con todo y huevo, y que él deduciría lo demás. Por cierto que recordar eso lo hizo sonreír mucho, lo que me hace pensar si me habrá contado todo…

— Oh, sí, eso fue todo sobrino, te lo aseguro — le dije apresuradamente —. Después de todo, ¿qué podrían hacer un chico vivo y una chica fantasma dentro de un baño cerrado?

La mirada de Dustin fue más que elocuente, pero dejó el tema por la paz con una sonrisa.

— En fin. Bueno tía, lo que quería mostrarte es que tu fecha de nacimiento de aquí concuerda con la que comienzan formalmente los diarios de tu madre. Fue en ese momento que les comenzó a poner fechas a lo que contaba, lo que hay antes son meras anotaciones de algunas cosas como lo que sintió cuando conoció a tu padre, cómo se le declaró, a dónde solía llevarla, etc. Parece que los sucesos más importantes que quiso recordar fueron a partir de que tú naciste.

Mientras Dustin hablaba, comencé a leer el diario de mamá desde el punto que me indicó, y noté que concordaba con lo que decía. Mis padres eran muggles, y siempre creyeron que yo lo era también, por lo que mi infancia estaba descrita como la de cualquier niña muggle. Pero para mi madre eso era casi como una aventura digna de ser contada, tal como lo describió en sus diarios:

"_El parto fue lento, difícil para mí. Pero no iba a rendirme tan fácil, luego de haber luchado tanto por quedar embarazada no iba a permitir que le pasase nada a mi bebé, el fruto de mi profundo amor y entrega total al hombre que me desposó y me hizo mujer…."_

"_Terminé agotada. Estoy sudorosa, me tiemblan las piernas y siento que me voy a desvanecer. Pero escuchar ese suave llanto, que suena como una melodía celestial en mis oídos obra el milagro de reponer mis mermadas fuerzas, y aún alzo los brazos para que la partera me tienda a mi pequeña. La tengo, la abrazo contra mi cuerpo y ella deja de inmediato el llanto para cambiar su semblante a la curiosidad. Quiere saber quién soy, aunque creo que lo intuye, pues busca mi pecho el cual le doy generosamente para alimentarla por vez primera. Creo que tengo el nombre perfecto para ella, a reserva de que le guste a su padre, la llamaremos Myrtle…"_

"_Hoy Myrtle ha intentado andar. Quiso levantarse en su cunita, y casi cae al piso. Creo que crecerá rápido, ya tiene fuerza suficiente para enderezarse sola. He tenido que ponerle lacitos en el cabello, pues ya casi le tapan los ojos. Su padre quiso que se lo cortara un poco, pero le he dicho que es mejor que le crezca un poquito más…"_

"_Celebraremos el cumpleaños de Myrtle a pesar de lo que ocurrió hoy. Le había prohibido a Myrtle comer galletas hasta que comiera sus verduras, y todavía no me explico cómo es que llegó el tarro hasta sus manos. Estaba segura de que lo había puesto sobre la alacena, pero creo que me distraje al hacerlo, y debí ponerlo en donde ella lo alcanzó. Sí, eso debió ser…"_

"_Myrtle es ya casi una señorita, está a punto de llegar a los once años. No he querido decirle a su padre sobre la extraña carta que me ha llegado, pues la trajo una lechuza. Cuando la he leído, casi me voy de espaldas. Decía que mi hija era una bru… una bruja afortunada, que sería admitida en el más respetado colegio de magia británico, y que tendría un futuro prometedor. Decía además que pronto vendría alguien de dicho colegio a explicarme todo con calma y claridad, dado que nosotros (sus padres) éramos… no, somos algo así como 'muglos', 'megles' o algo parecido. En resumen somos gente no-mágica, pero aún así, nuestra niña estaría en muy buenas manos…."_

"_Acaba de marcharse la persona que ha venido del colegio de magia, llamado "Hogwarts" según sus palabras. Lo escribo todo para que no se me olvide lo que me ha dicho sobre la educación de Myrtle. Era una dama de mucho porte, de gesto serio y educadas maneras, que dijo llamarse Minerva McGonagall. Nos ha dejado claro que Myrtle es una bruja, o sea una persona que ha nacido con magia, y que tal es la razón de que le sucedan cosas extrañas que no puede controlar aún, por lo tanto debe recibir una educación adecuada a su condición. He sentido a mi esposo algo reacio a esa idea, pero ha asumido que es necesario que Myrtle asista, aunque me ha rogado que dejemos esto en secreto, 'por la seguridad de la niña' ha dicho. La señora McGonagall me ha dejado instrucciones precisas de dónde y cómo conseguir los materiales y libros que necesitará, e incluso para realizar esas compras me ha cambiado algunas libras por un dinero muy peculiar, creo que lo llamó 'galeones' si no mal recuerdo…"_

"_Hoy partió mi pequeña Myrtle a su nuevo colegio. Aunque no lo parece, sé que está nerviosa, asustada por irse de casa. Le he explicado todo muy despacio, con mucha paciencia, a pesar de que yo también estoy asustada de dejarla ir, sola, a un sitio en el que solo tienen cabida las personas con magia. Pero sé que es por su bien, y yo haría lo que fuera por ella, hasta atravesar ese muro que nos dio paso en King's Cross a alcanzar el tren que se la llevaría de nuestro lado. Mi esposo no ha estado por asuntos de trabajo, pero le ha dado un gran beso para desearle suerte. Y yo estoy escribiendo esto con la cara de asombro todavía, pues no olvidaré cuántos niños y niñas vimos en el andén siendo despedidos por sus padres, y con cuánta alegría los dejaban partir. Imagino que muchos de esos padres son magos y brujas, pues me admiraba la poca sorpresa con que ayudaban a sus hijos a cargar lechuzas, sapos, gatos, etc., y hasta algunos les ayudaban a ensayar movimientos de varita mágica. Yo solo espero que mi hija esté bien, y que logre hacer los amigos que no pudo en casa… Adiós, Myrtle querida, te extrañaremos mucho."_

Palabras más o menos, mi madre describió mi infancia solitaria con muchos detalles, de los cuales muy poco recordaba. Luego no encontré más escritos hasta casi un año después, donde mi madre describe ya la espera del nacimiento de Meredith. No ahonda en detalles, más bien suena como embargada por la pena. Al parecer ya estaba peleada con papá para entonces, y la noticia de que iba a nacer otra hija, mi hermana, no le cayó muy bien a él. Quizá no era el momento adecuado, o quizá no quería que también ella fuera una bruja. Mamá no lo dice, así que creo que no lo sabré.

He dejado la lectura para otra ocasión. Es mediodía y Dustin me acompaña mientras caminamos por el callejón Diagon, el cual luce a mi parecer bastante cambiado. Llevo mi varita porque he querido preguntarle al señor Ollivander, quien se la vendió a mi madre para mí, si necesita algún tipo de mantenimiento o algo así. Después de todo, se pasó más de noventa y cinco años dentro del ataúd donde yo… ustedes saben.

Me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida cuando entro en el establecimiento de Ollivander, y miro al mostrador donde no me recibe el viejo y amable mago artesano de varitas, sino una mujer bastante mayor que se apresura a atendernos con mucha diligencia.

— Oh, hola, buenas tardes tengan ambos, señorita y caballero — dice la señora en tono cortés —. Díganme en qué puedo servirles.

— Ehm… disculpe — atino a decir antes de que Dustin conteste el saludo —, ¿el señor Ollivander no está?

— Oh, querida —responde ella sin perder el tono cortés —, el maestro Ollivander ya no se encuentra con nosotros, a no ser que te refieras a su retrato que está allá.

Señala hacia un lado del mostrador. Allá donde termina el mueble, sobre la pared se encuentra un gran retrato del señor Ollivander, con una leyenda que dice "nuestro fundador" en letras doradas pintadas al pie del marco. La pintura parece querer recibir a los visitantes, de la misma forma que lo hacía el maestro en persona.

— Yo fui la afortunada bruja que él aceptó como aprendiz — dijo la anciana —. Me enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre Varitología, la ciencia de las varitas mágicas, y cómo fabricarlas y conservarlas. Pero él mismo aceptó que no lo sabía todo, así que siempre me aconsejó que, aunque él ya no estuviera, yo continuara aprendiendo sobre estos magníficos instrumentos mágicos, tan necesarios para nosotros. Pero en fin, ya estoy aburriéndolos con recuerdos de vieja. Mejor díganme si puedo ayudarles en algo.

— Oh sí — dijo mi sobrino, golpeando micodo suavemente —. Verá, mi sobrina tiene una pregunta qué hacer sobre su varita, ¿no es así Myrtle?

— Oh, sí, sí, claro — me apresuré a decir —. Esto… Bien, verá señora, pasa que…ehm… heredé esta varita de mi… abuelita, y quisiera saber si me será útil todavía, o si habrá que hacerle algún tipo de "renovación" a su núcleo, o algo así. Es que quise mucho a mi abuelita, y por eso le tengo aprecio a sus obsequios…

— Ya lo veo hija, ya lo veo — dijo la señora, tendiéndome la mano —. Desde que entraste noté que abrazas esa varita con muchas ganas, como si temieras que fuera a esfumarse si la soltaras. Ten confianza hija, te aseguro que eso no pasará. Ahora, ¿me permitirías verla por un momento?

Con algo de miedo por lo que me pudiera decir, le tendí la varita. Ella la examinó tal y como lo hubiera hecho Ollivander, cuya imagen al fondo de la tienda no dejaba de mirar el análisis que su aprendiz hacía. Luego de un rato, la dama miró hacia el retrato, quien pareció estar de acuerdo con el dictamen que me revelaría y sonrió asintiendo. Luego la señora nos miró y me tendió la varita mientras hablaba.

— Su varita es sumamente peculiar señorita — comenzó a decir —. Tal parece que es madera de ciprés, muy poco común, con fibra de corazón de dragón como núcleo. Dígame señorita, ¿ha sostenido duelos con esta varita?

— ¿Eh? B-bueno, sí. Una vez — contesté tomada por sorpresa.

— Muy bien. ¿Y dicho duelo fue a causa de defender a alguien querido?

— Pues, a decir verdad sí. Yo no quería aceptar el duelo, pero…

— Pero algo muy dentro de usted le dijo que si no lo hacía, ese alguien querido por usted saldría lastimado. ¿Cierto?

— S-sí… algo así pasó. ¿Pero cómo sabe…?

— Señorita, las varitas de ciprés suelen tener una fidelidad poderosamente fuerte con aquellos magos o brujas en cuyo corazón reina la nobleza — dijo con seguridad —. La madera del ciprés es perenne, es decir que dura casi para siempre, y sus propiedades mágicas solo pueden ser encauzadas por un corazón desprendido y altruista, un corazón que pertenezca a alguien piense en los demás antes que en sí mismo. Si es su caso, pienso señorita que posee usted una varita fiel para mucho, mucho tiempo.

Mi sobrino y yo nos quedamos de una pieza. Nunca me imaginé que tenía algo así en mis manos, o al menos no lo recordaba. Iba ya a darle las gracias a la señora, cuando ella misma me atajó antes.

— Señorita, solo quisiera preguntarle algo, por pura curiosidad. ¿Podría?

— Sí claro, adelante.

— Gracias. Bueno, según recuerdo, mi maestro me contó que hizo muy pocas varitas con madera de ciprés, dado que muy pocos magos serían elegidos por ellas. Y recuerdo que mencionó que una ocasión, una niña fue elegida por una varita de ésas. Era una niña muy peculiar, algo retraída, quizá desconfiada, pero que escondía dentro de sí un corazón muy noble, y dotada de una inteligencia muy superior a la de las chicas de su edad. Mi maestro, o más bien su imagen, dice que usted responde a esa descripción bastante bien, pero yo no creo que usted sea… Bueno, la pregunta es, ¿su abuela era así como esa chica?

Me había descrito tan bien, que estuve tentada a confesarme y decir la verdad. Pero no sabía lo que pasaría luego, y creo que mi sobrino estuvo de acuerdo conmigo cuando lo miré antes de contestar.

— La verdad no lo sé señora — dije segura —. Yo no conocí a mi abuela. Solo sé de ella por lo que me cuentan, y me han dicho que tenía unas ganas muy grandes de conocerme cuando naciera. Pero no pudo hacerlo, y parece ser que ella lo sabía, pues dejó instrucciones de que lo que tenía fuera para mi educación y mi uso personal. Entre lo que me dejó estaba esta varita, y ahora que estudio con ella no me ha fallado nunca, ni una sola vez.

— Entiendo — dijo ella, al parecer satisfecha —. Bueno señorita, ha sido un placer conocerla. Si necesita algo referente a su varita, no dude en venir y le atenderé con mucho gusto.

— Sí, muchas gracias señora.

— Llámame Alice hija. Mi nombre es Alice Longbottom.

Wow. Esto de vivir de nuevo se estaba poniendo muy interesante. Estaba viendo el futuro de mis amigos en mi presente, mi nuevo presente.


	15. Un hola y un adiós

Estaba sintiendo toda clase de emociones, mientras continuábamos andando por el callejón Diagon. Me sentía algo apenada cada vez que mi sobrino Dustin desembolsaba varios galeones para adquirir algo para mí, y cuando se daba cuenta de inmediato sonreía y me decía cosas como "no es nada comparado con tenerte aquí tía" o como "tú también lo hubieras hecho por mí". Y cada vez me convencía más de que los descendientes de mi hermana lo hicieron un chico encantador. Y de repente me llegó la idea de que, si un día tenía hijos, querría que fueran como él. Pero yo siempre he sido pesimista al respecto. Si en mi vida pasada sólo recibía burlas y malos tratos, ¿en ésta habría alguna diferencia?

Mis meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz que me llamaba a gritos. Dustin y yo volteamos a un tiempo en busca de quien vociferaba mi nombre con tanto apuro, y vimos a un hombre más o menos joven que se nos acercaba corriendo. Al verlo ya más de cerca lo reconocí, pero lo extraño fue que Dustin también lo hizo, y fue él quien lo recibió con un saludo.

— ¡Coltrane! — dijo mi sobrino sorprendiéndome — ¿Tú llamabas a mi… ehm…a Myrtle?

— (Puff, uff) Sí, Sí señor (Puff)… — contestó el aludido, recuperando el aire. Lo había reconocido como Sebastián, el hombre que asistía a Hed en su casa, y que había asumido que era pariente de ella. Mientras se recobraba de la carrera, Dustin nos tomó a ambos por un brazo y nos llevó a un pequeño espacio entre dos edificios contiguos, muy cerca de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Allí, Sebastián comenzó a explicarse.

— Antes que todo, una disculpa señorita — me dijo cortésmente —, por el susto que le he dado. Y otra disculpa para usted señor McEnroe, no lo había visto. Sólo vi de lejos a la señorita, y me he atrevido a llamarla…

— Eso lo vimos Coltrane — lo atajó Dustin, algo molesto —. Lo que quiero saber es por qué.

— Sí, claro, claro — dijo Sebastián, y volvió a dirigirse a mí —. Señorita, mi abuela está delicada, y temo por su vida. Ella me solicitó encarecidamente que la buscara, pues no quiere… Esto… Ella desea hablar con usted una vez más, por favor.

Me quedé atónita, mirando la nada, en tanto Dustin volvía a reclamarle a Sebastián por su conducta.

— … y aunque no tengo idea de cómo supiste su nombre Coltrane, no es manera de…

— Dustin… — dije de repente, cortando su perorata — Déjalo, está bien. Lo conozco.

Ahora fue Dustin quien se quedó de una pieza, en tanto Sebastián se tranquilizaba un poco. Mi sobrino se quedó callado esperando una explicación.

— Dustin, aunque creo que conoces a este caballero, te lo voy a presentar como lo conozco yo — le dije con seguridad —. Su nombre es Sebastián, y es el nieto de… de mi mejor amiga en mi otra vida, Hed Sinclair.

Ambos hombres se miraron, y aunque se notaba que querían decirse algo, me pareció que sus expresiones les daban las explicaciones necesarias. Finalmente, fue Dustin quien habló.

— Bueno, como parece que tenemos que ponernos al corriente, entonces yo también te presentaré Coltrane. Tía, este es el señor Sebastián Coltrane, asistente y apoyo de trabajos especiales del Departamento De Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia Británico. Señor Coltrane, le presento a mi tía tatarabuela, Myrtle Morseferth.

Aunque sonó bastante extraño, Sebastián no pareció sorprenderse en absoluto. En cambio volvió a su apremio por darme su mensaje.

— Me disculpo de nuevo por haberlos abordado así — dijo visiblemente apenado —. Estoy muy preocupado por mi abuela, es todo. Ella ha sido como una segunda madre para mí, y no quisiera pensar que puede… irse de nuevo.

— ¿T-tan mal está? — me atreví a preguntar.

— La verdad… sólo ella lo sabe — dijo con pesadumbre —. Por eso me di mucha prisa tratando de localizarla señorita. Ella misma dijo que no quería… irse sin aclarar las cosas con usted. Me comuniqué a su colegio pensando que allí la encontraría, y supe cuál era por el uniforme con el que la vi aquella primera vez que nos visitaron la señorita McCarty y usted. Pero su director me informó que le había concedido un permiso especial para salir del colegio, para venir a comprar aquí. Por eso fue que vine hasta acá para ver si podía encontrarla, y por lo visto lo logré.

— Debo ir a verla Dustin, por favor — le dije a mi sobrino suplicante. De acuerdo, es mi sobrino, pero aún así él es mayor que yo y creo que le debo un poco de respeto. Después de todo, él será desde ahora mi tutor.

— Claro que sí tía, vamos — dijo sin casi pensarlo —. Te seguimos Coltrane.

Por el camino, Sebastián me explicó que su relación con Dustin era de trabajo, de jefe-subordinado. Era él quien hacía labores de asistencia en secreto, cuando hacía falta en el departamento de Misterios el hacer investigación por fuera, se le encomendaba a Sebastián que "preparara el terreno" para los agentes que operarían fuera del Ministerio. Y hacía tan bien su trabajo, que uno nunca sabría qué hacían, cuándo y cómo lo harían, pero sobre todo quiénes lo harían. Pero como solamente se trataban lo necesario, mi sobrino no tenía idea de su corta relación conmigo, ni tampoco Sebastián sabía que Dustin era mi sobrino. Todo un misterio digno de su departamento.

Al llegar a la casa de Hed, me sobrecogió una sensación de temor. Imaginé toda clase de horrores que podría ver cuando estuviera frente a ella, el peor fue que ya no alcanzara a verme… nunca más. Llegamos hasta su puerta, y dudé por un momento. Dustin y Sebastián me animaron a señas, me decidí y abrí la puerta.

— ¡Oh, Myr! — me recibió la todavía dulce voz de Hed — ¡Viniste! Sebastián te encontró, qué genial. Pero pasa, pasa y toma asiento donde quieras.

Entré despacio, buscándola con la mirada. La cama estaba vacía, y noté que la voz provenía de más allá, a un lado de la ventana. Allí estaba Hed, sentada en un sillón mecedor, cubierta hasta el cuello con mantitas tejidas.

— Hola amiga — dijo sonriendo con algún esfuerzo. Casi rompo a llorar —. Me alegra tanto verte (coff, coff).

— Hed, no te esfuerces — dije apresuradamente al oírla toser —. Ven, te ayudaré a recos…

— No te preocupes amiga — rechazó con cortesía —. Era ya inevitable que esto pasara Myr. Llevo enferma mucho tiempo.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Pero el doctor, te has tratado, qué te estás tomando…?

— Sí Myr, me he cuidado, pero lo que tengo no se me quitará nunca. Verás, luego de un tiempo de que "regresé", noté que mi salud no era la misma. Tuve mucha suerte al haber encontrado una buena familia, que me cuidó y me hizo sobrellevar mi enfermedad lo mejor posible, por eso es que mi vida duró tanto. Ah, pero bueno, al final estos viejos huesos que ves ya no son tan fuertes como lo eran de jóvenes, y la enfermedad lo sabe. Myr, le he pedido a Sebastián que te trajera para pedirte perdón…

— ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?

— Por todo aquello en que te haya fallado como amiga. Por todos los momentos en que no haya logrado llenar tus expectativas sobre lo que esperabas de mí… Por no haberte dejado elegir la vida que tú querías, cuando tu buen corazón reparó mis alas rotas…

— Hed, oh Hed… Yo no tengo nada qué perdonarte, ni tampoco qué reprocharte. Elegí lo que quería, y nunca me arrepentiré de ello porque, por eso, vivimos juntas una "vida" especial. Tú siempre fuiste especial para mí Hed, y siempre estarás en mi corazón…

— Oh, Myr amiga…

Hed me tendió los brazos, y acudí a la cita que me ofrecía. Nos abrazamos mucho rato, el el cual nos sentimos llorar mutuamente, en silencio. Escuchamos la puerta abriéndose muy despacio, pero ninguna de las dos quiso romper ese momento mágico, ni siquiera cuando escuchamos la voz de Dustin.

— ¿Todo está… bien? ¿Tía?

Con lentitud, Hed y yo deshicimos el abrazo, pero nos mantuvimos tomadas de las manos. Con una hermosa sonrisa, mi amiga giró la vista hacia los dos caballeros que nos miraban enternecidos. Entonces tomé la palabra y presenté a Dustin con Hed.

— Hed, quiero que conozcas a…

— Dustin McEnroe en persona — me atajó Hed, sorprendiéndome —. Usted es uno de los jefes de mi nieto Sebastián, ¿no es así?

— Ehm… Sí, así es señora. Encantado de conocerla — contestó mi sobrino, besando la mano de Hed.

— Gracias, que galante. Y bueno, por lo que acabo de escuchar, deduzco que usted debe ser sobrino lejano de mi amiga Myr.

— Acertaste Hed — intervine —. Para ser exactos, Dustin es mi sobrino tataranieto, último descendiente de mi finada hermana Meredith.

— ¡Wow! ¿Tuviste una hermana? ¡Niña mala, nunca me contaste eso!

— Es porque ni yo misma lo sabía Hed. Es una historia larga de contar.

— Oh bueno, siendo así… Si tienen tiempo, soy toda oídos.

No pudimos reprimir las risas al ver a Hed acomodándose en la mecedora, con la actitud que tenía cuando la conocí. Animé a Dustin a que relatara lo que pudiera de sus investigaciones, y yo les conté sobre mis charlas con el retrato de Meredith. Hed estaba asombrada y divertida escuchándonos sin perder un solo detalle.

— Conozco al señor McEnroe por lo que cuenta mi nieto — explicó Hed luego de terminar de contarle —. Sabía que hacer investigaciones en ese lugar donde trabajan es bastante misterioso, pero nunca me imaginé que tanto. Myr, eres una chica con suerte, mira que encontrar a un descendiente de tu familia ahora que lo necesitas tanto… O bueno, tal vez…

— ¿Tal vez qué Hed? ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no? — pregunté curiosa.

— No tanto así — dijo ella reflexiva —. Es que, luego de lo que nos ha pasado a ti y a mí, eso de haber resucitado sin saber cómo o por qué, eso de encontrar a alguien que nos tendiese la mano… Comienzo a pensar que algo que hicimos nos hizo merecedoras de poder continuar nuestras vidas desde donde las dejamos Myr. Lo que no alcanzo a comprender es la razón de volver en un cierto momento, o mejor dicho, no lo comprendí hasta ahora.

— ¿Cómo es eso señora? — preguntó Dustin, interesadísimo en la charla.

— Bueno señor McEnroe, le diré lo que yo creo. Pienso que, aquello que nos hizo volver "elige" el momento de hacerlo para cada uno de nosotros que no haya completado su propio destino, aquello para lo que fue concebido y que, por alguna causa, no cumplió por una interrupción inesperada de su vida. Entonces, se tiene que esperar un momento específico, en que existan las circunstancias adecuadas para que a nuestro regrerso podamos cumplir nuestro cometido inicial, sin que nuestra "nueva vida" se vuelva a interrumpir, en cuyo caso es posible que el ciclo se repitiese hasta que el destino sea cumplido. En mi caso, yo volví y fui encontrada y adoptada por una familia que creía mucho en lo paranormal, por eso fui comprendida y hasta apoyada cuando demostré el don de la clarividencia.

— ¡Ya entiendo! — exclamé — Entonces, en mi caso, cuando volví lo hice ante las personas que me acercarían con quienes pudieran ayudarme, aunque lo hicieran sin saberlo. Gracias a ellos Harry Potter me encontró, igual que tú Dustin.

— Comienzo a creer que es cierto tía Myrtle — respondió mi sobrino —. Ahora pienso que el encontrarte no fue casualidad. Estaba en nuestros destinos el que nos encontráramos.

— Sí sobrino, estaba ahí. Como también está el que ahora seamos familia. Una familia poco común, pero a fin de cuentas una linda familia.

— ¿Te das cuenta Myr? — intervino Hed — Era eso lo que quería decirte aquel día, cuando te fuiste algo… molesta. Nuestros destinos están ahí, pero nos dejan elegir cómo llegar hasta ellos. Y ahora tienes elecciones que tomar amiga, las mías ya han sido tomadas por completo.

— ¿Eh? — respondí confundida — P-pero eso… s-significa que tú ya no… ¿Que no v-volveremos a vernos… nunca más…?

Estuve a punto de soltar el llanto cuando lo dije, pero me resistí al ver la sonrisa sincera con la que Hed me contestó.

— Eso no podemos decidirlo nosotras Myr. Quizá solamente nos perdamos de vista un tiempo. Pero de lo que puedes estar segura es que yo también te llevaré aquí, en mi corazón. Y nadie podrá sacarte jamás de ahí. Hasta luego, mi gran amiga.

— Hasta siempre… Mi amiga ángel…

Hed se quedó como dormida en su silla, y no me moví de mi sitio hasta que dejó de balancearse. Tuvimos que secarnos las lágrimas para rehacernos y abrazar a Sebastián, quien nos agradeció sobremanera el que estuviéramos allí. Su familia y él se encargarían de todo, y prometió que nos avisaría para asistir al cementerio a despedirnos una vez más de Hed.

Llegamos a casa aún con la tristeza de la despedida, pero yo me sentía extrañamente bien conmigo misma. Hed me había abierto los ojos a mi realidad, y ahora me tocaba a mí seguir adelante con mi destino, al tiempo que les ayudaba a mis seres queridos con el suyo. Luego de cenar hablé con Dustin, y le pedí que me acompañara a volver a Hogwarts esa misma tarde.

— Sé que esperabas que me quedara en casa Dustin — le dije con sinceridad —, y espero que me comprendas. Siento dentro de mí una maraña de sentimientos que no sé por dónde comenzar a desenredar. Creo que estar un poco con mis amigas me ayudará. Además, tengo el deber de darle la noticia de Hed… de la señora Sinclair a Marcia. No sé cómo se lo tomará, pero quisiera acompañarla.

— Te entiendo muy bien tía Myrtle — dijo Dustin tomándome por los hombros —. Nunca tuve hijos, pero por tu edad, tú has sido lo más cercano a una hija que jamás tendré. Creo que haría muy mal si no te comprendiera en estos momentos. Esperaré pacientemente a que termines el año escolar tía, y prepararemos las mejores vacaciones familiares que hayas tenido en tu vi… ¡Rayos! Lo siento tía, no quise…

— ¡Ji, ji ,ji! Descuida sobrino, no importa. Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a esto de "mis dos vidas". Y me parece muy bien, me encantaría salir de vacaciones a alguna parte bonita. ¿Sabes? Todas mis vacaciones las pasaba quedándome en el colegio.

— ¡¿Qué las pasabas qué cosa?! Ah no, eso no pasará conmigo tía. Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir como nunca, ya lo verás. Conozco muchos lugares, tanto mágicos como muggles para pasear y divertirnos, y la pasaremos…

— Sï Dustin, lo sé. Ehm… y a propósito de pasarla bien, yo… Bueno, sé que soy tu tía y todo eso, pero… Bueno, soy menor de edad aún y pues… si mis amigas me invitaran a salir, yo… ¿me darías permiso de ir con ellas, "tío" Dustin?

Dustin estalló en risas ante mi cara sonrojada. No sé por qué, pero en ese momento me sentí la niña que todavía soy, pidiendo que me dejaran ir a jugar por vez primera sola. Luego de que recuperara el aire, mi sobrino me abrazó y asintió sonriendo. Definitivamente íbamos a ser una hermosa familia.

Volvimos a Hogwarts previo aviso al director Longbottom, quien nos recibió gustoso en su oficina. Dejé que Dustin le contara las razones de mi regreso anticipado, y tras despedirme de ambos fui en busca de mis amigas, quienes debían estar por salir de la última clase del día. Y así fue, las encontré justamente cuando salían de la clase de Transformaciones, y casi fui arrollada por ambas cuando corrieron a abrazarme. Creo que desconocíamos lo fuerte que podía ser Marcia, pues nos levantó del suelo a Candy y a mí al abrazarnos.

— ¡Myr, regresaste antes! — dijo Candy abriendo muy grandes los ojos — ¡Qué bueno, te extrañamos!

— ¡Sí, te echamos de menos anoche! — dijo Marcia, emocionada hasta las lágrimas — ¡Ven, vamos al Comedor, hay mucho qué contarte!

Sonreí al ver la cálida recepción de mis amigas, y me dejé llevar por ellas. Mas no bien habíamos traspuesto la puerta del Comedor, cuando nos topamos casi de frente con Dixie y sus inseparables guardianas, Morgan y Patty. Me quedé parada sin decir palabra, esperando que ellas fueran las primeras en atacar, pero para mi sorpresa lo que dijo Dixie me dejó sin palabras.

— Hola Marcy, cómo estás Candy, qué tal Myrtle — dijo en una sola frase, y sonriendo al mirarnos. Sus amigas repìtieron el gesto, y se alejaron charlando como si tal cosa.

— O-oigan, ¿qué les pa…? — alcancé a decir antes de que Marcia me atajara.

— De eso queremos hablarte Myr — dijo acercándose a mi oreja —. Dixie decidió cambiar.

— Sí, y hasta ahora no lo ha hecho mal — completó Candy —. Pasó luego de que te prestamos la ropa y te fuiste con tu tío.

— ¿Mi tío? — dije en mi confusión, pero luego rectifiqué — ¿Cuál ti…? ¡Ah sí, sí, mi tío Dustin sí claro, él! Ehm, ¿Y qué pasó?

Entre ambas me contaron, atropelladamente, que Dixie sintió algo así como punzadas en el pecho, después de que le devolviera su ropa. Tuvo una especie de conflicto emocional, y sus amigas se atrevieron a tomarla por los brazos y llevarla a la Enfermería.

— Y los que la vimos corrimos tras ellas — apuntó Candy, cada vez más emocionada. Parecía que me estuviera contando su primer beso con un chico — ¡Ay, si hubieras visto la cara de Madame Pomfrey! ¡Casi se va de espaldas, si no la atrapa su nieto!

— Y bueno, Morgan y Patty le dijeron lo que le pasó — continuó Marcia —, y Madame dijo que estaba en shock por una emoción muy, muy fuerte que no pudo asimilar a la primera. Dijo que se quedaría a observación para evitar que le pasara algo malo, y allí se quedó hasta que el director Longbottom fue a verla.

— ¿El director, de verdad? — pregunté incrédula.

— Sí, el director estuvo con ella — respondió Candy, y Marcia asintió —. No pudimos estar para escuchar lo que se dijeron, pero todo parece indicar que el director "le lavó el cerebro" a Dixie.

— ¡No, Candy, no fue eso! — espetó Marcia — Acuérdate que nos lo dijo el enfermero Pomfrey. Dixie le pidió al director que le quitara los recuerdos de maldad que tenía, y lo que recordara sobre magia oscura.

— ¿Eso hizo? — dije, cada vez más escéptica — ¿Y luego qué pasó?

— Pues lo que has visto Myr — respondió Marcia —. Ahora es una nueva Dixie, que quiere ser aceptada no por la fuerza, sino por sus cualidades. ¿Sabes qué hace en su casa como pasatiempo? ¡Manualidades a lo muggle!

— ¡Sí, y quiere enseñarnos lo que puede hacer sin magia! — concluyó Candy — ¿No es una linda persona?

— Oh bueeeno… — dije con algo de sarcasmo —. Según recuerdo, cuando me tenía de cabeza torturándome no era precisamente un caramelo.

— Pero eso ya pasó Myr — dijo Marcia convencidísima —. Dixie ha cambiado, y lo decidió ella misma. Wow, espera a que se lo cuente a la señora Sinclair en cuanto la vea. De seguro no me creerá cuando le diga…

— Ahhmm… Sobre ella Marcia… tengo algo qué decirte.

Ambas callaron mucho rato luego de que les dije, con el mayor tacto posible, lo que había sucedido con mi amiga Hed. Marcia comenzó a llorar en silencio, y crispó los puños con impotencia, como si de pronto hubiera perdido la brújula en un tenebroso bosque por la noche. Candy lloró con ella, y yo intentaba darle algún consuelo pero las palabras no me salían. Por fin, luego de un rato pareció calmarse, y nos abrazó a Candy y a mí.

— Marcia… — pude decir por fin — Creo tener una idea de lo que sientes ahora. Así me sentí cuando desperté en King's Cross aquel día. Pero te prometo que intentaré seguir los pasos que ella te enseñó, y seré tu apoyo siempre amiga. Cuenta conmigo.

— Y (snif) t-también conmigo (snif) — dijo Candy todavía llorosa —. No sé de qué hablan, pero cuenten conmigo chicas.

— Ah, Candy… — le dije mirando a Marcia, quien aprobó con un gesto — Te has ganado tanto nuestra amistad y confianza, que creo que ya podemos contarte muchas cosas. Mira, para comenzar, te diré que yo…

— ¡Woow, las veo y no lo creo! — dijo a gritos una voz ya bastante familiar para nosotras — ¡Y qué maravilla, no me mintieron cuando me dijeron que estaban aquí!

— Hola Orlando — dije interrumpiendo mi narración —. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿No debías estar en uno de tus entrenamientos ahora?

— Tú lo has dicho, debía — contestó con algo de autosuficiencia —, y pues resulta que tengo lastimado el codo, producto de un choque causado por esquivar dos bludgers al mismo tiempo. Nuestro buscador es bueno, pero a veces es algo, ehm; digamos despistado.

— Huy, qué mal — repliqué algo cortante —. Bueno, pero eso no contesta la pregunta Orlando.

— Oh, cierto. Bueno pues la verdad, me aburría como sauce boxeador sin tener qué golpear, mirando el entrenamiento y repasando los pergaminos de jugadas, así que le avisé al capitán que me retiraba a "reposar" un poco de mi lesión, y me dejó volver al castillo. Mientras iba a mi sala común me encontré con quien menos esperaba, y aún menos pensé que me diría lo que me dijo, así que decidí venir a ver por mis propios ojos lo que mis oídos se negaban a creer. Que tú ya habías regresado, y que estabas con tus buenas amigas en el Comedor. Y bueno, aquí estoy.

— Ahm… déjame ver si entendí — dije mientras mis amigas no nos quitaban los ojos de encima, cosa que Orlando parecía disfrutar —. Acabas de zafarte de un entrenamiento de quidditch cercano a las finales por la Copa de Campeones, y en lugar de reposar como dices tu lesión, vienes hasta acá porque te dijeron, sin que lo preguntaras, que nosotras tres estábamos aquí. ¿Correcto?

— Así es, todo correcto Myrtle — dijo el Slytherin sonriendo.

— Ah bien. ¿Pues sabes qué? No te creemos ni pizca de lo que dices — sentencié, apoyada por mis amigas —. Así que, estimado amigo Hornby, más vale que nos digas la verdad, o las que nos retiraremos seremos nosotras.

Al chico se le borró la sonrisa en un instante. Estaba atrapado y él lo sabía, así que luego de un corto pero incómodo silencio, decidió confesar.

— ¡Bueno, bueno Myrtle! Me atrapaste. No es verdad que pedí permiso, me escapé del entrenamiento para venir al castillo a buscarte. Tampoco me encontré casualmente a ese alguien que me dio informes tuyos, yo la vi al entrar al castillo, y armándome de mucho valor le pregunté por ti. Y me tomó por sorpresa el que me contestara de tan buena manera, hasta pensé que estaba alucinando, eso sí es verdad.

— Ah, eso ya se escucha más real. Y dinos, ¿quién te dio informes de nosotras?

— Ni más ni menos que Dixie Drew, el terror de Hogwarts hecho persona. Aunque por lo que vi, creo que ya no le queda ese título.

— Sí, a nosotras también nos sorprendió. Pero bueno, falta que expliques la razón por la que nos buscabas.

— Ehm, bueno… La verdad, sólo te buscaba a ti… Esto… ¿Myrtle, podríamos…?

Al decir lo último me ofreció cortésmente el brazo, y accedí poniendo el mío sobre el de él. Les dije a las chicas que las vería en un rato en el dormitorio, y asintieron. Alcancé a ver en ambas un cierto brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

Caminé al lado de Orlando en silencio. Salimos a los jardines del castillo, en donde buscamos un lugar donde pudiéramos conversar. El rubio me condujo con paso seguro hasta una fuente pequeña, la cual no recordé haber visto en m otra vida, por lo que deduje que debía tener poco allí. Nos detuvimos ahí, y él sacó un pañuelo de la túnica y sacudió una parte de la orilla de la fuente, y la señaló permitiendo que me sentara, para luego hacerlo él a mi lado.

— En este sitio se respira tranquilidad— me dijo para iniciar la conversación —. Hay calma y silencio.

— Tienes razón — contesté, cerrando los ojos —. Este sitio es muy lindo. Pero me tienes intrigada Orlando. Dime, ¿por qué necesitas calma y silencio para hablar conmigo? Bien podíamos habernos quedado en el Comedor.

— Bueno Myrtle, es que… no quería distracciones — dijo él, comenzando a notársele lo nervioso —. Mira, yo… he querido decirte algo desde hace un tiempo.

Comencé a tener un presentimiento de hacia dónde iba la conversación, y casi sin querer empecé a contagiarme de los nervios de Orlando. ¿Myrtle, estás sintiendo algo por ese chico Slytherin? No lo sabía en ese momento, pero ya podía vislumbrarse una respuesta.

— Espero que no sea otra de tus "bromitas" de mal gusto — le dije tratando de serenarme, y que él no notara mis nervios.

— ¡No, no, claro que no! — soltó atropelladamente. Se rehízo rápido antes de seguir.

— Myrtle… yo nunca había hecho esto con una chica. Pensaba que ninguna merecía la pena, y solo salía con alguna para pasar el rato. ¡Pero no pienses mal, no! Quise decir que, por más que yo les gustara, para mí no eran más que compañeras y una que otra amiga. Y bueno, pues apareciste tú en el colegio, y no recuerdo haberte visto antes. Y créeme, te recordaría porque… me parece que eres inolvidable.

— Ay Orlando… pues gracias — dije mirándome los pies. Nunca había tenido estas sensaciones, y no sabía qué hacer con ellas, así que dejé que Orlando siguiera adelante.

— De nada — dijo él, y aunque no lo veía a la cara sabía que se había sonrojado como yo —. Y bueno, pues dado que no puedo olvidarte, pensaba que podríamos… ehm, que si tú quisieras… que tú y yo…

— ¿S-sí…? — pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

— Q-que tú y yo… fuéramos juntos a Hogsmeade — dijo simplemente.

Me quedé algo desencantada, pero había una cierta ansiedad en su voz y en su mirada, que me hizo pensar que realmente eso era de vital importancia para él. Entendí que quizá deseara que nos conociéramos como se debe, y no por las peleas que habíamos tenido hasta entonces.

— Acepto Orlando — le contesté ofreciéndole la mano —. Iremos juntos en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

Aún no descubro si fue lo que dije o cómo lo dije, pero nunca olvidaré su reacción. Con ambas manos tomó la mía, y sentí cómo le temblaban. Luego dudó si besármela o solo apretarla contra su pecho, decidiéndose por lo segundo y provocando con ello que yo tuviera que dar medio paso hacia él. Quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro, y ninguno desvió la mirada. Estoy segura de que vi un ligero temblor en los labios de Orlando, y juraría que los míos estaban igual. Finalmente, el pequeño hechizo que nos envolvía se rompió cuando él me besó en la mejilla y soltó mi mano. Estaba tan emocionado que presentí que no quería arruinar el momento, y que por eso me había soltado y ahora me daba la espalda.

Por mi parte, me sentía entre las nubes. Que pudiera recordar, nunca había sido tratada así por un chico, y aún conservaba la sensación de su beso en mi mejilla, a pesar de que fuera tan rápido y tan tosco. Y me había gustado mucho. Le tomé la mano, y eso pareció tranquilizarlo.

— Vamos Orlando — le dije dulcemente —. Volvamos al colegio.

Asintió, y desanduvimos el camino tan lentamente como pudimos. Cuando llegamos al pasillo principal, sabía que debíamos separarnos, pues mientras yo me encaminaría a la torre de Ravenclaw, él tomaría la escalera hacia la mazmorra de Slytherin. Y ahí mismo, mientras nos decidíamos cómo despedirnos, me arriesgué tomando la iniciativa, y le devolví el beso en su mejilla. Lo sorprendí sí, pero parece que le agradó tanto como a mí.

— Hasta mañana Myr — me dijo dando un par de pasos.

— Que descanses Orlando — le dije moviendo la mano. Sentí como si un vacío en mi corazón se hubiera llenado de repente.


End file.
